Angolkeringő
by Lothlorien93
Summary: Családi zűrök, iskola, bandaháború, hatóságok. Rendőr!Francis & Punk!Fem!Anglia, és a javulás hosszú, rögös útja. Épp, mint a keringő: állandó visszatérés a kiindulási helyzetbe. De talán mégsem teljesen ugyanoda, elvégre közben körbetáncoltuk a termet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Üdv mindenkinek! Mielőtt nekifognátok az olvasáshoz, szeretnék néhány változtatásról említést tenni. Először is észre fogjátok venni, hogy néhány karakterből lányt csináltam, valamint azt is, hogy Belgium és Hollandia a legkevésbé sem testvérek, hanem szeretők, ez ne zavarjon meg senkit, nem incest! Néhány félig-meddig saját szereplő is feltűnik majd, de róluk később. Jó olvasást!

* * *

Francis gyorsan visszadugta a helyére a rádióbeszélőjét, majd társával együtt kipattant a rendőrkocsi volánja mögül, és abban a reményben, hogy egy-két percen belül ott lesz az erősítés, a szétspriccelő, lompos alakok után eredtek. Egyelőre ők voltak hátrányban: ketten öt ellen, ráadásul a menekülők fiatalabbak és gyorsabbak voltak náluk – nem volt hát más választásuk, utánuk loholva próbálták összeterelni őket; bőszen átkozva a városvezetést, amiért a kocsik kitiltását a zöldövezetekből betonoszlop-barikádokkal nyomatékosítva valósították meg, lehetetlenné téve az autóval történő üldözést. Francisnak nem akadtak különösebb gondjai, leszámítva a kergetőzés kellemetlenségét, ám idősebb és testesebb kollégája jóval nehezebben bírta az iramot.

A velük szemben lévő városrész felől rendőrségi sziréna hangját sodorta feléjük a szél, ami egy pár másodpercre megzavarta és lelassította a menekülő jómadarakat. Francis most már a park gyér világításában is nagyjából ki tudta venni, hogy egy lányt és négy fiút üldöznek – tizenéveseknek tűntek, a zűrösebb fajtából, egyiknek a kezében még mindig ott volt a festékszóró. Eleddig ugyanis graffizitéssel és szemétdarabok gyújtogatásával vezették le fölös energiáikat egy kétesebb hírű kerületben.

A szőke férfi kivágott egy nagy hajrát, mire a tinik észbekaptak, és ismét eltipliztek az alkonyi szürkeségbe: ki a parkból, a városrész zegzugos, cseppet sem bizalomgerjesztő utcái közé. A park szélén közben lefékezett további két villogó rendőrautó, s a belőlük kiugráló zsaruk szintén belevetették magukat a hajszába. Az egyik menekülőt, egy magas, seszínű hajú srácot már sikerült is elkapni – bizonytalansága és a belőle áradó tömény füvescigi-szag elárulta, hogy nincs magánál, és az a csoda, hogy eddig többé-kevésbé koordinált mozgásra volt képes. Nyilván nem tartozott a kezdők közé.

Francis a szeme sarkából látta, hogy a távolban a szőke lányt is elcsípik, de őt személyesen jobban lekötötte az előbb lekanyarodó, előtte fél utcahosszal rohanó alacsony, kócos alak, akinek erőteljes zihálása elárulta, hogy már nem bírja sokáig. A következő kanyarnál pedig balszerencséjére zsákutcába futott, és mire megfordult, hogy korrigálja a hibát, amíg lehet, a rendőr már ott állt a sikátor bejáratánál.

A férfi első reakciója a meghökkenés volt. A kifulladt kölyök ugyanis nagyon is lánynak tűnt, bár tépett, világosszőke haja és egészségtelenül sovány alkata távolról elég megtévesztőnek bizonyult. Az arca azonban megkérdőjelezhetetlenül nőies volt, még jó néhány piercingje és meglehetősen dús szemöldöke ellenére is, és nagy, zöld szemei vadul és dühösen csillantak meg a lámpafényben. Összességében úgy festett, mint egy nyivászta kobold.

– Na nézzenek oda... – szólalt meg csevegő hangon Francis, és zsebében bilincs után kotorászva, hunyorogva méregette a punk lányt. – Korán kezded, kicsikém. Hány éves vagy, mondd csak? Tizenöt elmúltál?

– Közöd hozzá, fakabát? – mordult fel amaz az átlagos utcagyerekek hamisítatlan, kőbunkó modorában.

– Hát tudod, mivel egy közönséges kis bűnöző vagy, és éppen elkaptalak, azt hiszem, némi közöm mégis van hozzá – duruzsolta gúnyosan Francis.

– Elkaptál? – horkantott egy hisztérikus kaccantás kíséretében Alice, és szemei az addiginál is több rosszindulattal fénylettek. – Azt azért nem mondanám. – Azzal, még mielőtt számítása szerint a rendőr felfoghatta volna a mondat értelmét, már meg is ugrott; de rosszul számított, mert Francis villámgyorsan kinyúló keze elkapta a karját, és úgy visszarántotta magához, hogy a leányzó feje a mellkasán koppant.

– Aú, megőrültél? – csattant fel, de a férfiről most már lefoszlott minden közvetlenség.

– Szerintem most egy kis ideig fékezd magad és tegyél lakatot a szádra, mert nem vagy nyerő helyzetben – vetette oda némi hűvös gúnnyal Francis, miközben arccal a sikátor téglafalának szorította, és a háta mögött összebilincselte a kezeit. – Na gyere, picinyem.

Lódított egyet foglyán, az azonban heves rángatózással, eszközökben nem igazán válogatva igyekezett kiszabadulni – többek között ismét, ezúttal szándékosan mellkason fejelte a férfit, és megpróbálta megrúgni, mire újfent a falnak szegezve találta magát, egy nagyon a türelme végén járó zsaruval maga előtt. Francis keze jól láthatóan a gumibotjára csúszott.

– Ne kelljen használnom, oké? – figyelmeztette jelentőségteljesen a lányt. – Hidd el, nagyon tud fájni.

Mindössze egy morcos fintor érkezett válaszként.

* * *

Mire visszaértek a kocsikhoz, a többiek már nagyjából összeszedték a hiányzó tagokat. Egy magas, szemüveges, szőke fiút cipeltek még éppen az autókhoz, aki meglátva Francis és a punk lány kettősét, azonnal kiabálni kezdett:

– Hé, veszed le a mancsod a csajomról?! – háborgott, miközben Francis társa betuszkolta őt a kocsiba.

– Csajod a halál, fafejű! – röffent rá Alice, és kelletlenül hagyta magát benyomni a nagyszájú szöszi mellé.

– Tegnap éjjel mintha nem ezt mondtad volna... – vágott vissza a szemüveges gonoszul.

– Tegnap éjjel úgy ki voltam ütve, hogy még Lars is rám mászhatott volna...! – morgott a másik. – Ez nem jelent semmit, nem fogom újrakezdeni veled!

– Nagyon örülök, hogy igyekeztek megbeszélni a párkapcsolati problémáitokat, de ha egy mód van rá, kérlek ezt negyedekkora hangerővel és ne a mi társaságunkban tegyétek – vágott közbe blazírtan Francis, miközben kikanyarodott a főútra. – A zárkában bőven lesz alkalmatok rá.

– Téged meg rohadtul nem kérdezett senki! – prüszkölte Alice.

A férfi abban a minutumban keményen a fékre lépett, majd vészjósló mosollyal hátrafordult.

– Akkor tisztázzunk valamit: vagy befogjátok a szátokat mindketten, és ültök csöndben, mint a kisangyal, vagy pedig egészen véletlenül indokoltnak fogom tartani esetetekben a testüregmotozást. Értve vagyok?

– Amilyen buzi, még élvezné is... – dünnyögte a lány, mire exe szolidan oldalba könyökölte.

– Mondtál valamit? – érdeklődött kicsit sem fenyegető nyomatékkal Francis a visszapillantótükörből.

– Semmit – grimaszolt Alice.

– Én is így gondoltam.

* * *

Dacára a kora esti időpontnak, a kapitányságon a szokásos pezsgés volt tapasztalható, mindenki jött-ment, ügyintézett, kávézott, beszélgetett, dolgozott. Egy-két fej fordult csak feléjük, mikor betoloncolták a díszes kompániát, egyébként nem törődött velük a kutya sem, ez megszokott jelenet volt errefelé.

A társaságot két részre osztották, Francis kapta a punk lányt, a szöszi fiút, és a szöszi fiút még egyszer. He? Mi van? Ja, hogy ikrek. Pedig a szemüvegesből az az egy is sok volt.

Őt hívta elsőnek, hamar túl akart lenni rajta, mert úgy érezte, a nagyhangú titán az utolsó energiáját is elszívja – vagy csak lassan vége a napnak, azért ilyen fáradt? Mindegy. Kiderült, hogy a srácot Alfred F. Jonesnak hívják, és amerikai állampolgár. Nem mellesleg fiatalkorú. Fantasztikus. Szülei? Amerikában. Hol máshol. A kölyök miért van itt? Hát persze, ide jár iskolába. Vagy inkább mellé. Gondviselője? Patty néni, a kolesz első emeletének felügyelő tanára. Hol van most Patty néni? A koleszban valahol, de ne tessék felhívni, mert hetvenéves elmúlt, töksüket és mindannyian megőszülnének, mire a háromágú botjával ideérne. Remek. Francis egy darabig bámult az előtte heverő papírokra, aztán egy sóhajjal végigzongorázva a lehetséges megoldásokat, végül felajánlotta Alfrednek a rendőrségi zárka vendégszerető kényelmét. Következett a tesó.

Szöszi Nr. 2-nél ugyanaz volt a felállás, mint az ikerbátyusnál, azzal a különbséggel, hogy őt Matthew W. Jonesnak hívták, és kanadai-amerikai kettős állampolgár volt. Francis érdeklődő kérdésre kézenfekvő válasz érkezett: az ikrek anyja egy Amerikából Kanadába tartó repülőn kissé koraszült, és az ifjabbik fivér már kanadai légtérben jött világra, automatikusan megkapva ezzel a állampolgárságot. Emellett tényleg rendelkeztek kanadai rokonokkal, ráadásul Mattie majdnem anyanyelvi szinten beszélt franciául – ezzel, valamint csendes, visszahúzódó természetével sokkal kevésbé vívta ki Francis ellenszenvét, mint idegesítő testvére. A férfi őt is elkalauzolta a cellába, jelentősen megkönnyebbülve, hogy a harmadikra is jutott még némi lelkiereje.

Visszatérve asztalához látta, hogy kollégája még mindig a láthatóan alaposan beszívott, homokszín hajú sráccal próbál egyről a kettőre jutni, ám még a mellette ülő szőke lány segítségével sem igen járt sikerrel. A fojtott hangú vitatkozásból annyit sikerült kivennie, hogy a kölyök Lars Lauwers névre hallgat, és holland, de iratok híján erre továbbra sem lehetett mérget venni. Francis azonban nem sokáig bambulhatott, részint mert rá is várt még egy kihallgatni való bajkeverő, részint pedig egy pillanattal később egy túlságosan is jól ismert, harsány hang követelte magának a figyelmét:

– Hé Francis, este jössz velünk a klubba? Antonióval már levajaztuk, és képzeld, Elizát is sikerült megfűznöm!

Az említett harsány hanghoz egy magas, arányos felépítésű, lehetetlenül borzas hajú, sápadt albínó fickó tartozott, lehengerlő kisugárzással és magabiztos léptekkel – és Alice számára valahonnan nagyon, de nagyon ismerős arcberendezéssel.

A kis punk láttára a férfi visszahőkölt.

– Jézusom, rajtad meg végigment egy ipari szegecselőgép? Nem félsz, ha valaki mágnessel közelít hozzád? – És pofátlanul nyíltan fürkészte az arcát, mintha minimum kétfejű emberrel állna szemben.

– Na és te? Beleestél egy dézsa hipóba? – fintorgott vissza Alice mogorván.

Az albínóról nyomban lefoszlott az érdeklődő kíváncsiság.

– Hehe, jaj de nagyon vicces – válaszolt hasonló stílusban. – Ki se néztem volna belőled, hogy ismered a hipót. Nem úgy tűnik, mintha valaha is lett volna a kezedben felmosórongy.

– Pedig volt. Aztán egy hozzád hasonló idegesítő, egoista alak képén landolt.

– Jujj, micsoda heves kislány vagy te – csúfolódott a fehér hajú férfi eltéveszthetetlen német akcentussal, ami megint csak zavaróan ismerősnek hatott. – Azért nyugtass meg, ugye nem azért kék-piros a cipőfűződ, hogy segítsen megjegyezni, melyik a jobb és bal lábad?

– Gilbert... – szólt közbe unott-türelmetlenül Francis. – Ne szenyázd már. Nem megyek ma este veletek, dolgom van még ezekkel a jómadarakkal, aztán tűzök haza aludni, mert ez már a második műszakom – ásított. – Egyébként meg van egy olyan gyanúm, hogy te se mész ma sehová – biccentett a bejárat felé, ahol egy újabb, valamivel kisebb csoportosulás tűnt fel. – Ott a tesód Antonióval, és innen nagyon úgy tűnik, kapás van...

– Scheiße! – szisszent fel a német, és sietősen távozott Francis asztalától. A frissen érkezett csapatból két copfos, mediterrán külsejű lány vált ki, egyikük folyamatosan káromkodott olaszul, a másik pedig nem kisebb elánnal, de valamivel halkabban magyarázott a könyökét fogó, Alice által immár tényleg ismert szőke fickónak, aki a jégkék szemeit és jól fésült haját leszámítva elképesztően hasonlított Gilbertre.

Hát ez az. Innen volt olyan ismerős a fehér hajú férfi. Hiszen ezek szerint az iskolája tesi-német tanárának a testvére... De Mr Beilschmidt mi a csudát keres itt, és pláne a szintén a sulijába járó olasz ikerpár, a Vargas-lányok társaságában? A melletük lévő rendőrről – Antonióról – szintén messziről lerítt, hogy a legnagyobb jóindulattal sem nevezhető angolszásznak, amelyet egyébként a neve is alátámasztott.

– Basszus, nincs ezen a kapitányságon egy nyavalyás brit rendőr? – fakadt ki Alice. – Londonban vagyunk, a rohadt életbe is!

– És? – vont vállat Francis. – Amilyen multikulti van itt, szerintem ez már nem oszt-szoroz. – Gyakorlatilag tökéletesen beszélt angolul, de akcentusából és néhol kissé fura mondatszerkesztéseiből érezni lehetett, hogy nem az anyanyelve.

– De ez akkor is vérlázító! – fortyogott tovább a lány. – A saját szülővárosomban francia zsaru visz be az őrsre, aztán jön egy német is kötözködni!

– Most komolyan ez a legnagyobb problémád? Azt nem érezted vérlázítónak, hogy összefújkáltatok egy csomó házat, és felgyújtottatok két szemeteskukát?

Alice-t a most érkezett csoportban lezajló közjáték mentette meg a felelés kínos kényszerétől, mikor is Lovina, az eddig káromkodó és kiabáló olasz leányzó nemes egyszerűséggel megkísérelte felképelni az előtte álló, szintén valami latinos nyelven – Alice gyanúja szerint spanyolul – karattyoló rendőrfiút. A srácnak az utolsó pillanatban sikerült elkapnia a signorina kis kacsóját, de csodálatosképpen még csak dühbe sem gurult, hanem csengő hangon, jókedvűen felnevetett, az apró fúria pedig tátva maradt szájjal, tirádáját berekesztve meredt rá döbbenten. Ezen persze a lökött spanyol fickó csak még inkább kacagott, mire a lány becsukta a száját, és zavartan vörösödve félrefordította a fejét.

Francis, elnézve a jelenetet, halkat füttyentett, majd visszafordult a punk lányhoz.

– Na jó, szerintem félretehetnénk a személyeskedést, mert még ma haza szeretnék érni. Neved?

– Alice Kirkland.

– Van valami iratod, amivel alá is tudod ezt támasztani? – Egy szebb napokat is látott diákigazolvány landolt Francis előtt az asztalon. – Hát ez nem igazán hasonlít.

– Kilencedikben fényképezték – vont vállat a lány. – Amikor még nem kellett levágatnom a hajam, mert az öcsém rágógumit ragasztott bele.

– Ez a mostani jobban állna, ha néha megbeszélnél egy randit a fésűvel – motyogta Francis, miközben beírta a nevet a számítógép keresőjébe. – Uhh!

– Valami gond van? – mosolyodott el kesernyésen Alice. Pontosan tudta, hogy a fickó most találta meg az ő több oldalra rúgó bűnlajstromát.

– Ezt nem mondod komolyan! – hüledezett a francia. – Három és fél A/4-es oldalnyi balhé után még mindig szabadlábon vagy?

– Fiatalkorú vagyok, hátrányos helyzetű, meg elég szerencsés is. Eddig mindig megúsztam némi közmunkával vagy csak egy figyelmeztetéssel.

– Ki elé kellett letérdelned, hogy ezt mind eltussolják neked? – Francis még mindig nem hitt a szemének. – A sitten élő legenda leszel...

Alice elakadt lélegzetén érződött a sértődött indulat – felháborodottan felpattant és elindult volna kifelé, ám egy fekete atlétába bújtatott széles mellkasnak ütközött neki. Mr Beilschmidt volt az, aki tenyerét Feliciana vállán nyugtatva terelgette maga előtt az olasz lányt.

– Na ácsi, Kirkland – dörmögte mély hangján, mikor megismerte Alice-t. – Csüccs vissza szépen. – A punknak még meglepődni sem maradt ideje, a német már egy laza mozdulattal vissza is lódította a székébe.

Feliciana eközben vidáman csacsogott neki:

– Ve... Sorella nem igazán beszél angolul. Tud, persze, csak nem szeret. De úgy látom, jól megértik egymást Signor Carriedóval... – Az egymást jól megértő páros ezenközben két különböző nyelven folytatta heves eszmecseréjét mögöttük, túlharsogva a terem általános alapzaját is, Mr Beilschmidtről pedig már lerítt, hogy síkideg. Alice kárörvendően elmosolyodott.

– Hát, Alice – szólalt meg Francis a képernyőre meredve, enyhén borostás állát dörzsölgetve –, nem állsz valami fényesen. Nem tudom, mi lesz veletek, de semmi jót nem ígérhetek. A szöszi sem épp a megtestesült ártatlanság, a drogos haverotok meg, ha jól vettem ki a kolléga szitkozódásából, már nagykorú, úgyhogy őt mindenképp bevarrják... – A szomszédos asztalnál a másik rendőr feladta a Larsszal vívott kilátástalan harcot, és helyette az alacsony szőke csajszit kezdte kifaggatni. – Ahogy elnézem, körülbelül Matthew meg a másik kislány fogja úgy-ahogy megúszni, de neked, a pasidnak meg a füvesnek sok van a rovásotokon.

– Nem a pasim – morgott sértetten Alice.

– Exed. Részletkérdés.

– Meg tudja mondani, nagyjából mire számítsunk? – tudakolta a punk.

Francis nem válaszolhatott, bal felől ugyanis kicsapódott az ajtó, és az olasz csitri vágódott ki rajta, teli torokból üvöltözve a Carriedo nevű spanyollal. Aztán egy utolsó fújással sarkon fordult, és kiviharzott az emeletről a liftekhez. Húga még mindig szélesen bazsalyogva csicsergett a némettanárral, aki szemlátomást elég zavartan válaszolt a lánynak, de amikor az búcsút intve, egy vidám Ciao!-val elsietett a testvére után, a férfi arcán halvány mosollyal csóválta meg a fejét.

Francis fáradtan végigfuttatta hosszú ujjait a haján.

– Fogalmam sincs, a fiatalkorúak bírósága nagyon véletlenszerűen szokott dönteni. Legjobb esetben is pénzbírság, figyelmeztetés, társadalmi munka, pszichológus, felügyelőtiszt, rosszabban felfüggesztett szabadságvesztés, legrosszabban pedig sitt. Az a Lars haverotok mindenképp oda fog kerülni kábítószer-használatért.

– Értem. – Alice az övén csüngő láncot piszkálgatta, és hirtelen nagyon elveszettnek tűnt a férfi számára. Aztán gondolatban pofon csapta magát: a csaj egy piti kis bűnöző, magának kereste a bajt, és valószínűleg legfeljebb azt bánja, hogy az ügynek kellemetlen következményei lesznek. Azért mert borzas, világosszőke haja, élénkzöld szemei és sápadt, keskeny arca valamiféle bájt kölcsönöz neki törékenységével együtt, még nem sajnálhatja meg!

Alice felnézett egy pillanatra, ő pedig elkapta róla a tekintetét.

– Most mi lesz? – kérdezte.

– Amint a másik lánnyal is végeznek, hazaviszünk titeket – rántotta meg a vállát Francis. – A Lars gyerek előzetesben marad. Aztán megpróbáljuk értesíteni a szülőket, és pár napon belül kaptok majd egy-egy idézést a bíróságra. Onnantól kezdve ők diktálnak.

– Hát ez érdekes lesz – úgy értem, a szülőértesítős része. – Alice láncai halkan csörögtek a babrálástól.

– Az biztos. Két amerikai, és ha jól sejtem, a lány sem brit.

– Belga.

– Na ugye. A füvesnél nem lesz erre szükség, te meg hála Istennek, angol vagy, úgyhogy nálad se lesz gond.

– De lesz. – A lány makacsul fixírozta az íróasztal szélét. – Az anyám két évvel ezelőtt lelépett. Most a testvéreim vigyáznak ránk, de egyikük sem a hivatalos gyámom. Szerintem ezért nem forszírozták annyira az eddig kijáró büntetéseimet.

A hírek hallatán Francisnak kedve lett volna csüggedten lefejelni az asztalt. Egyre cifrább lesz ez a menet...

– Édesapád sem elérhető? – próbálkozott, noha sejtette, hogy veszett ügy.

Alice hitetlen kis kaccantást eresztett meg, de inkább úgy hangzott, mintha sírna.

– Anya három pasijától születtünk öten – magyarázta keserűen. – Tavalyelőtt egy negyedikkel tűnt el, valahova külföldre. Karácsonykor jön tőle képeslap, de az eddigieket két különböző helyről küldte. Apám meg... Azt se tudom, kicsoda. Szétmentek Anyával, mielőtt igazán emlékezhettem volna rá, és az öcsém is egy egyszeri újrafellángolásból született. Képen láttam csak egyszer... Az egyetlen, amit örököltem tőle, az a szemöldököm – tette hozzá szarkasztikusan.

Francis a tragikus helyzet dacára nem tudott elfojtani egy mosolyt, de ez amilyen gyorsan jött, ugyanúgy le is hervadt.

– Jól van... Hát, akkor kénytelen leszek a testvéreiddel megbeszélni a dolgot – sóhajtotta. – Gyere, összeszedjük a többi jómadarat, és megyünk.

* * *

 _Ha eljutottál idáig, kíváncsi lennék a véleményedre! ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

Az ikreket és a Bella nevű lányt kirakták a kollégiumnál, így Francis megint egyedül maradt a kis angollal. Ahogyan közeledtek a mondott cím felé, a lány úgy lett egyre csendesebb és nyugtalanabb.

– Mi a baj? – pillantott rá a férfi. – Idegesnek látszol.

Alice megrázta a fejét, és hosszan hallgatott.

– Balhé lesz otthon – bökte ki végül mégis.

– Ez várható volt, nem?

– De. Csak ettől nem lesz jobb a szemükbe nézni. – Alice már úgy tépkedte az inge alját, hogy bár Francist hidegen hagyta az egész küszöbön lévő veszekedés, mégis rásimította tenyerét a lány csontos kezére, és finoman leszorította idegesen munkálkodó ujjait. Az egész nem tartott egy hosszú másodpercnél tovább, a punk lány mégis érezhetően összerándult, és lélegzetét is visszakapta egy pillanatra. Francis furán nézett rá, de végül nem kommentálta a szokatlan reakciót.

– Nyugi – vetette oda félvállról, majd felkanyarodva egy társasház kocsifeljárójára, hozzátette: – Meg is érkeztünk.

Kiszállva vette észre, hogy Alice lábai – és egész teste is – alig észrevehetően reszketnek, és a lány még az eddiginél is sápadtabb volt. Hirtelen elé lépett hát, és állát megfogva kényszerítette, hogy a szemébe nézzen.

– Most legyél hozzám teljesen őszinte – parancsolta a pupilláját vizsgálva –: te ugye nem drogoztál?

Alice remegő ajkakkal intett nemet. Össze sem tudta számolni, hányadszor kerül pár órán belül intimebb közelségbe a férfival, és ez sem tett túl sok jót zaklatott lelkivilágának.

Francis keze lehullt, a rendőr felegyenesedett.

– Jól van. Nyugodj meg, és ha arra gondolsz, milyen kellemetlen lesz odaállni a testvéreid elé, jusson eszedbe, hogy magadnak köszönheted. Ha el akarod kerülni ezt, máskor ne csinálj olyat, ami miatt szégyenkezned kellene. – Teljesen tárgyilagosan beszélt, egyáltalán nem bántó hangsúllyal, tengerkék íriszeinek üres hűvössége azonban fájón szúrtak. Alice lesütött szemmel, sután bólintott. – Gyere, essünk túl rajta.

Jó volt, hogy a régi angol bérházban nem működött lift – a férfi így legalább többé-kevésbé biztos lehetett benne, hogy a lépcsőzés megemeli annyira a lány vérnyomását, hogy ne essen össze a félelemtől. Azonban egyszer így is megbotlott, s a rendőr karjában kötött ki, olyan arccal, mint akit tényleg egy paraszthajszál választ el a sírástól.

– Bocs – szipogott egyet színtelenül, és mereven előre nézve folytatta az útját. Egy kissé kopott, rézkilincses ajtó előtt fékezett le, Francis pedig mögé érve egy határozott mozdulattal becsengetett. Alice összerándult a csengő hangjára, és nyelt egyet.

Az előszobában léptek zaja hallatszott, és egy hosszú, hullámos barna hajú, Alice-nél jóval teltebb fiatal nő nyitott ajtót. Szeplős, kedves arca elkomorult az egyenruhát látva, és számonkérőn nézett húga – jobb híján – kócos fejebúbjára.

– Szia Gwen – cincogta Alice.

– Szép jó estét! – köszönt cseppet sem szívélyesen a nő. Kevésbé nem is hasonlíthattak volna egymásra, csupán arcuk néhány vonása árulta el, hogy nővérek. – Mit csináltál már megint?

– Graffitiztünk a srácokkal – vallotta be a szőke.

– És felgyújtottak két kukát – tette hozzá a férfi. – Francis Bonnefoy, rendőr törzszászlós – biccentett, mire a nő kezet nyújtott neki:

– Gwendolyn Kirkland. Fáradjon beljebb... – tárta szélesebbre az ajtót, és bevezette mindkettejüket a nappaliba. – Scott és Flynn el lesznek ragadtatva, remélem tudod – fűzte hozzá megrovó hangon húgának címezve.

– Nagyon sajnálom, hogy ilyen kellemetlen ügyben kellett felkeresnem magukat – vette át a szót Francis –, de akadt némi probléma a kis hölgy szüleinek elérhetőségével kapcsolatban. Ő maga azt mondta, hogy az édesanyja hollététől két éve nem tudnak semmit, az apját pedig jóformán nem is ismeri.

– Egyáltalán nem ismeri – erősítette meg Gwendolyn. – Én is csak kétszer láttam életemben. A sajátomat ennyiszer sem. Brittany... nem volt az a tipikus gondoskodó anyuka, aki kötelességének érezte volna biztos családi hátteret teremteni a gyerekeinek.

– A legnagyobb baj az, hogy még mindig övé a gyámság – tapintott a lényegre Francis. – Ez pedig megnehezíti a bíróság munkáját, lévén Alice fiatalkorú.

– Tudom, nem ez az első eset, hogy szembekerülünk ezzel a problémával – legyintett Gwen. – Bár, azt kell mondjam, néha szerencsésebben jöttünk ki Alice dolgaiból emiatt.

– Ezt akkor sem lehet a végtelenségig húzni – szögezte le Francis. – A húga előbb-utóbb nagykorú lesz, és ha nem változtat a viselkedésén, könnyen börtönbe kerülhet, emellett pedig ha jól tudom, még egy öccsük is van – az ő érdekében pedig mihamarabb el kellene intézni a gyámsági kérdést is.

Gwen a levegőbe lökte a kezeit.

– Ön szerint nem ez a leghőbb vágyunk nekünk is? Csupán kissé nehézkes úgy megoldani, hogy anyánkat két éve elnyelte a föld!

– Lenne rá lehetőség, bár tény, hogy sokkal hosszadalmasabb így az eljárás, de ha az öcsnek még sok van hátra a felnőtté válásáig, érdemes lenne belevágni – javasolta a férfi.

– Peter öt éves – világosította fel a nő. – Lehet, hogy magának van igaza. De ez Alice jelenlegi ügyén már semmit nem változtat.

– Ezt is megoldják majd, csak az a kérdés, hogyan. – Francis összetámasztotta az ujjait. – Nem akarok vészmadárkodni, de a kisasszonynál nagyon rezeg a léc. Azt hiszem, ha most talán nem is, de a következő húzására elég valószínűen letöltendőt kaphat.

– Legalább végre megtanulná, hol is a határ... – morgolódott Gwen. – Én semmivel nem tudok rá hatni.

Nem folytathatta, mert heves dobogás hallatszott, és a szomszéd szobából egy száztíz centis, tengerészkék fergeteg zúdult elő:

– Gwen, Gwen, éhes vagyok! Kaphatok uzsonnát? – kiabálta, a dohányzóasztal segítségével lefékezve.

– Persze, Peter, eredj ki a konyhába, mindjárt melegítek neked valamit – hessegette volna ki finoman a nő, ám a matróznak öltözött, szöszke kisfiú most észrevette a rendőrt, és elnyíló ajkakkal, csillogó szemmel meredt rá.

– Szia! – köszönt lelkesen. – Te rendőr vagy? Én meg tengerész, látod az egyenruhám?

Francis elmosolyodott.

– Nagyon menő. – És kacsintott egyet.

– Miért vagy itt? – faggatta a kissrác. – Alice megint rosszat csinált? Elviszed a börtönbe?

– Nem, nem viszem oda. Bár lehet, hogy rászolgált már... – kezdte magyarázni a férfi, ám Peter a szavába vágott:

– Miért nem? Azt hallottam, a rendőrök becsukják a bűnözőket...

– Fogd már be! – vágott hozzá egy díványpárnát Alice.

– Inkább neked kellene csöndben maradnod – pillantott rá szigorúan Gwen. – Peter, a rendőrbácsi nem fogja elvinni Alice-t, mert még gyerek ő is, most pedig menj ki szépen a konyhába, és keresd elő a bögrédet meg a tányérodat. Gyerünk, egy-kettő!

A kisfiú ugyanolyan lendülettel, mint amilyennel érkezett, kiviharzott, és hangos csörömpölésbe fogott.

– Elnézést érte – sóhajtott az idősebb lány. – Nagyon élénk.

– Semmi baj – hárította el udvariasan Francis. – Ami Alice-t illeti, ott viszont annál nagyobb.

– Nem tudom, hogy jutott el idáig – kesergett Gwen. – Persze, kisebb-nagyobb problémák mindig voltak vele, de az utóbbi egy évben fordult ilyen kritikusra a helyzet. Nem sokkal miután Brittany itt hagyott minket. De nem hiszem, hogy ez volt az oka. Inkább talán az az amerikai srác, Alvin, vagy Alfred, vagy tudomisén...

– Rossz társaság?

– Rossz. Középiskolát kellett váltania, mert kénytelenek voltunk elköltözni, miután az anyánk lelépett, és hát, tán maga is látta, ez itt nem éppen a milkósnegyed...

– Láttam, de ez sajnos nem mentség semmire. A kis hölgy nagyon könnyen kerülhet még ennél is nagyobb bajba, és itt nem feltétlenül a rendőrséggel való összeütközésekre gondolok...

– Értem... – Gwen megcsóválta a fejét. – Hát, igyekszünk megoldani.

Francis felállt, kinyújtóztatta a tagjait.

– A bíróság küldeni fog hivatalos idézést, onnantól kezdve nekünk nem sok beleszólásunk lesz a dologba – tájékoztatta még a nőt. – De azt biztosra mondhatom, hogy ezúttal nem fogják büntetés nékül elengedni. Azért minden jót kívánok.

– Kikísérem – emelkedett fel Gwen is, ám Alice hirtelen felpattant:

– Hagyd csak, majd én... – motyogta. – Peter úgyis várja az uzsonnáját.

Gwen csak összeszorította a száját, és eltűnt a konyha felé. Alice biccentett a rendőrnek, aki követte is az előszobába; ott azonban a lány megállt.

– Gond van? – tudakolta Francis.

– Csak... kösz, hogy nem volt bunkó. Se velem, se a testvéreimmel. – Alice felnézett egy pillanatra, de nem tudta állni a férfi tekintetét.

– Nincs mit – válaszolt amaz szárazon.

– És bocs, hogy én az voltam.

– Már megszoktam az ilyesmit.

– Akkor nincs harag, ugye?

– Nincs, de jobb szeretném, ha többet nem kellene találkoznunk. – A lány álla alá nyúlt, felemelte a fejét. – Gondold meg, mihez akarsz kezdeni magaddal, és ne rontsd el az életed rögtön a legelején. Nem is tudod, már mennyit ártottál magadnak. Az előéletet nem lehet eltörölni.

– Értem. – A lány elfordította a szemeit róla.

– Miért nem teszed, ha érted? – Nem érkezett válasz. A férfi felegyenesedett. – Embereld meg magad. Kár lenne érted.

Alice leszegett fejjel a kilincsért nyúlt, de az ajtó kinyílt, még mielőtt hozzáérhetett volna. Egy magas, vörösesbarnás hajú, fiatal férfi tűnt fel mögötte. Metsző, kékeszöld szeme azonnal megakadt a rendőrön.

– Jó estét – köszönt kifejezéstelen, de annál fenyegetőbb, halk hangon. Francis biccentett válaszul. – Alice? – nézett kérdőn a húgára, aki látványosan elsápadt.

– Francis, ő a bátyám, Scott... Ő pedig Mr Bonnefoy, a kerületi rendőrkapitányságról.

– És miért tartózkodik itt Mr Bonnefoy a kerületi rendőrkapitányságról? – A hidegzöld tekintet tovább jegesedett, lassan járva a két fél közt.

– Azt Alice elmeséli, nekem sajnos mennem kell – közölte Francis. – Örültem a szerencsének. – Kezet fogott az idősebb Kirklanddal, és szavához híven elsietett a lépcsőház felé. Minden porcikájának elege volt ebből a napból.

* * *

Scott becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és végig húgát fixírozva lassan elé sétált.

– Kérdeztem valamit, hugica. Miért volt itt a fakabát?

– Graffitiztünk és felgyújtottunk két kukát – hadarta Alice. Ezen jobb volt túlesni.

– Ki az a „mi"? – Scottnak hűvös hangja dacára láthatóan kezdett felforrni az agyvize.

– Al, Mattie, Bella, Lars meg én.

– Aha. A szokásos banda. Emlékszel, mit mondott legutóbb Flynn a kedves barátaidról?

– Hogy meg ne lássatok még egyszer a közelükben.

– Pontosan. És arra is emlékszel, én mit mondtam, mi lesz, ha legközelebb zsaru hoz haza?

Alice arcából a maradék vér is kiment, de válaszolt:

– Emlékszem.

Scott keze meglendült, és keményen pofon vágta. A lány megnyikkant, és a padlóra esett az ütés erejétől – pár másodpercig ott is maradt, majd lassan megtörve mindkettejük mozdulatlanságát, óvatosan feltápászkodott, és bátyja tekintetét kerülve, némán elindult a szobája felé. Ezzel kissé meg is lepte Scottot, aki arra számított, hogy húga arrogánsan és sértett vagdalkozással válaszol most is, mint eddig bármilyen számonkérésre vagy büntetésre; de a merev arcon és a metsző szemekben ennek a halvány meglepetésnek semmi nyoma nem tűnt fel. Elvégre épp ideje volt, hogy a kis hölgy észrevegye magát, nehogy már lemenjen hídba, csak mert egyszer Alice elismerte, hogy hibázott.

Flynn később jött haza, és mivel Gwen és Scott is elmesélték neki a dolgot – utóbbi szigorúan négyszemközt, mivel nővérük nagyon kiakadt volna a pofon hallatán – így már nem ment Alice után a kuckójába, hogy ő is kérdőre vonja. Elege volt már az egészből. Scott és ő régebben valamennyire képesek voltak hatni a húgukra, de a leányzó egy ideje nagyon elkanászodott. Kezelhetetlenségében nyilván az is közrejátszott, hogy soha semmiért nem ütötte meg igazán a bokáját, ebből kifolyólag nem is érezte úgy, hogy vissza kéne vennie magából. Remélhetőleg Scott közbenjárására most egy kicsit elgondolkodott... A következő alkalommal ugyanis kénytelen lesz ő elővenni azt a jenki kölyköt, és amúgy barátian elbeszélgetni vele – csak ez egy kissé kockázatos vállalkozásnak tűnt, és Flynnek semmi kedve nem volt néhány hónapig valami büntetés-végrehajtási intézményben üdülni kiskorú sérelmére elkövetett súlyos testi sértés és halálos fenyegetés miatt.

Alice ezenközben az ágyán gubbasztva meredt maga elé, és gondolataiba mélyedve hallgatta a kinti tompa zajokat. Mikor másik bátyja is hazajött, összeszorult a gyomra az idegességtől – Flynntől még jobban félt, mint Scottól. Utóbbi ugyan nagyon ijesztő tudott lenni, de az idősebb fivérben volt valami rendkívüli: Alice-nek már csak a közelségétől is szó szerint borsódzott a háta, ha Flynn megharagudott rá. Reszketve várta a vészjósló kopogást az ajtaján, de az egyre csak késett, s ő végül egyedül maradt a kis helyiségben; sötét, megtört alakját ezüstfénybe vonta a lassan felemelkedő, sápadt telehold.

Sok dolgot végiggondolt az együttérző félhomályban: többek közt megvizsgálta közelmúltja minden egyes pillanatát, melyeket barátaival töltött, okokat és összefüggéseket keresve a történések között. Az egész azzal kezdődött, hogy anyjuk távozása miatt el kellett költözniük a belvárosból, és az új iskola finoman szólva sem volt bizalomgerjesztő hely komor, összefirkált falaival, szemetes udvarával és meglehetősen alviláginak kinéző diákjaival. Egy orosz bevándorló lány nyílt színen játszadozott a húszcentis pengéjű tőreivel! Mint később Alice megtudta, Alfred ennek a csajnak csapta a szelet, amíg a bátyja némi végtagveszteséget, illetve egy parti orosz rulettet helyezve kilátásba, le nem hűtötte a kedélyeit. Al innentől kezdve messzire kerülte a szláv testvéreket, és hamarosan őrá, az új húsra terelődött a figyelme – valami sajátos hierarchia folytán pedig, amely szerint mindig az iskola legmenőbb srácáé az első próbálkozás joga, a többiek egyszerűen félreálltak az útjából. És bár Alice-nek nem különösebben jött be a hangos és meglehetősen egoista fiú, azt hamar felfogta, hogy vagy a suli legerősebb bandájához csatlakozik, vagy neki itt lőttek, így hát nagyvonalúan igent mondott Alfrednak. (Ezt utóbb nem is bánta meg, mert amilyen tekintettel a másik góré, az az Ivan bámulta folyton... Brr.) Így ismerkedett meg Mattie-vel, Al ikeröccsével, Bellával és Larsszal, aki bár úgy szívta a füves cigijeit, mint más az éltető levegőt, tiszta pillanataiban szórakoztató társaságnak bizonyult. Ők öten folyton együtt lógtak – néha szó szerint, ha úgy döntöttek, túlságosan unalmas az iskola –, és mindig remekül el tudták foglalni magukat, lett légyen szó célbaköpésről, játszótereken ökörködésről, pályaudvarok kihalt részein álló üres vasúti kocsik kidekorálásáról és hasonló polgárpukkasztó időtöltésekről. A gond mindig ott kezdődött, hogy Al egyszerűen nem volt képes uralkodni a vérmérsékletén, és egy szúrósabb tekintetért bárkibe belekötött, nemegyszer a nyakukra hozva a rendőrséget botrányos viselkedésével vagy épp verekedéssel. A csapatot néhány szórakozóhelyről ki is tiltották már a balhék miatt. Pozitívumként viszont el lehetett mondani róla, hogy a többieket – különösen az öccsét és Alice-t – mindig igyekezett megvédeni, ha ütközésre került a sor; az egyedüli, akitől a lányt nem bírta megóvni, az saját maga volt. Alice-nek lassan a fejére nőtt ez az egész kapcsolat a meglehetősen birtokló és hisztis fiúval, és belefáradva a folytonos veszekedésekbe, végül szakított Alfreddel.

Ez utóbbi egy hete történt. Al persze azóta is próbálkozik, de ez lényegtelen. A fő kérdés az: mi vette rá őt, Alice-t arra, hogy mérlegre tegye az életét? Hiszen eddig a legkevésbé sem érdekelte, ki mit szól az ő viselt dolgaihoz. Gwen sápítozott, a bátyjai morogtak, Peter csúfolódott. Csak a szokásos, ma sem történt másképp. Jó, Scott lekevert neki egyet, de régen is eljárt néha a keze, ez sem jelentett újdonságot. A rendőrséget is megjárták már egyszer-kétszer, igaz, ezen a kapitányságon még épp nem voltak, de a környékbeli összes többiben törzsvendégnek számítottak. Miért érzi mégis úgy, hogy meg kell változnia? Miért érzi elviselhetetlennek a közönyt és megvetést, ami abból a bizonyos tengerkék szempárból sugárzott felé?

* * *

A kerület túlsó felében egy szőke férfi éppen a konyhában pakolászott késői vacsorája után, a mosogató fölötti kis neoncső gyenge fényénél. Tagjai lassan mozogtak a fáradtságtól, s ahogy sorban törölgette és a helyükre rakodta az edényeket, az elmúlt nap történései jártak a fejében. Egy piercingekkel teli, sápadt, először dacos, majd később már csak keserű lányarc folyton vissza-visszaúszott a gondolatai közé...


	3. Chapter 3

A másnap reggel pont ugyanúgy indult, mint akármelyik, leszámítva, hogy a posta már hozta is az idézését a rendőrségtől, mely szerint immár a leghivatalosabb papírjaikkal együtt be kell fáradniuk adategyeztetésre és felvilágosításra, mielőtt a bíróságra kerülne az ügyük. _Hát ezek aztán nem sokat tökölnek._

Flynn éppen akkor indult munkába, mikor ő leült a reggelijéhez – bátyja nem is köszönt neki, csak hidegen, undorral ránézett, és egy szó nélkül kisétált a lakásból. Az ajtó csapódása és távolodó, kemény léptei elvették Alice maradék életkedvét is. Érdekes módon, mint tegnap, most sem a bánásmód hangolta le, hanem a tudat, hogy megérdemli... Erre pedig, most már étvágyát is elvéve, Scott is rátett egy lapáttal távozásakor:

– Ne legyen rád több panasz, hugica. Ha ma is csinálsz valamit, úgy éljek, nagyon megbánod.

 _Persze, ha ilyen egyszerű volna! Muszáj Alfredékkel lógnom, ha nem akarok meghalni, de így meg hogy húzom ki magam a hülyeségeik alól?_

A válasz Gwendolyn formájában és az alábbi mondatban érkezett meg:

– Ma iskola után azonnal hazajössz. Amíg ez a fajta viselkedésed le nem zárul, addig nem mászkálhatsz a drága barátaiddal.

 _Egyre szebb lesz ez a nap, pedig csak most kezdődött el. Bár, így legalább Scottéknak nem kell felőlem aggódniuk..._

Kapkodva összekészült, de nem kerülhette el, hogy öccse nyelvet nyújtson rá, és csúfolkodni kezdjen, így mielőtt végképp kárba ment volna a reggel, inkább elhúzta a csíkot ő is. A kapun kilépve és főleg a metróhoz menet döbbent csak rá, mennyire nehéz lesz tartania magát a „nincs több zűr" szabályhoz, mikor még a tirpák, nagydarab ellenőr is a készségesebb kurváknak kijáró, kéjes vigyorral köszöntötte a jegyellenőrző kapuknál. Majdnem megtérdelte a hústornyot, de belátta, jobb nem kötözködni, több szempontból is. A metrón csak három rosszarcú gengszterpalántát kellett néhány „kibelezlek, ha még egyszer rám mersz nézni"-pillantással leszerelnie magáról, de aztán szerencsére összefutott Larsszal, aki két megállóval a suli előtt szállt fel az ő kocsijába. Még sosem örült így neki, de nem értette a helyzetet.

– Szia! Hogyhogy itt? Máris kiengedtek?

– Ki – mosolyodott el halványan Lars. – Azt mondták, úgyis bevarrnak majd, addig meg minek egyem az állami kosztot.

Alice álla leesett döbbenetében.

– Ekkora szemétséget!

– Nyugi már – csitította a fiú, és beletúrt egyébként is ezerfelé álló hajába. – Nem nagy ügy. Ha meg mégis vész lenne, seperc alatt megpattanok.

– Nem tudsz, benne vagy az adatbázisban, a határon vagy a reptéren megállítanak – rázta fejét Alice.

– Átúszom a Csatornát – kacsintott Lars. Most tiszta volt, ez volt ugyanis az egyik manőver, amit beszívva nem tudott megcsinálni. A kacsintás. Fura, milyen apró hülyeségekre is rájön az ember, ha sok időt tölt valakivel, nem?

– Persze, aztán a francia parti őrség szépen kilyuggat...

– Majd elkezdek kiabálni, hogy hajótörött vagyok, kérek szépen menekültstátuszt. Meg különben is, honnan veszed, hogy Franciaországba úszom? Akkor már egyenest Hollandiába... Ahh, ott legalább nem cseszegetnének a cigijeim miatt. Te, amúgy az a három suttyó miért méreget úgy téged, mint szatír a meztelen szűzlányt? – érdeklődött a srác, fejével az említettek felé bökve, és mintegy jelzésképpen Alice válla köré fonta a karját leszálláskor.

– Nem tudom, úgy látszik, ma nem én keresem a bajt, hanem az engem – magyarázta durcásan a lány. – Pedig megfogadtam, hogy most egy darabig viselkedni fogok.

– Tényleg, mi történt tegnap, miután elmentetek a helyes, szőke rendőrbácsival?

Alice majdnem kiugrott Lars karja alól.

– He? Ugye nem...?

– Dehogyis! – nevetett fel a srác, és behúzta a lányt a mozgólépcsőnél álló tumultusba. – Még mindig Bella életem szerelme, és nem szándékozom átigazolni a másik táborhoz.

– Akkor meg?

– Miért, bejött neked a francia zsaru, nem? Kocsányon lógó szemekkel bámultad...

– Mi van? – sikított Alice. – Nem is igaz! Te teljesen be voltál állva, a saját nevedet is csak negyedik próbálkozásra tudtad kinyögni!

– Tényleg? Hm, asszem komolyan fontolóra kéne vennem a leszokást. Viszont a kérdésemre még nem válaszoltál – emlékeztette finoman Lars.

– Nos – kezdett bele fintorogva Alice, miközben felértek a mozgólépcsőn és besoroltak a kijárat felé tartók tömegébe –, a helyes, szőke rendőrbácsi először leszállította a többieket Patty néninek a koleszba, végighallgattuk az öreglány sápítozását az elfajzott fiatalságról, majd udvariasan kimentettük magunkat, és hazavitt.

– És otthon? – firtatta tovább Lars.

– Magunkra csuktuk a hálószobám ajtaját, és végigkeféltük az éjszakát! – morogta a lány. – Szerinted?

– Szerintem jobban állna neked, ha valamivel kevésbé lennél vulgáris, és mellesleg válaszolhatnál normálisan is...

– Oké, a tesóim naná, hogy elővettek. Először Gwen, mert ő volt otthon, a zsaru vele tárgyalta meg a továbbiakat. Teljesen ki volt akadva, persze. Peter kicsúfolt, Scottól kaptam egy taslit, Flynn meg úgy nézett rám, mint a véres rongyra. Ja, és el vagyok tiltva tőletek. Suli után spuri haza. De most legalább a telefonom nem vették el.

– Ja, múltkor nagy öngólt lőttek ezzel, mikor meglógtál a szobafogságból, mobil nélkül...

Leszálltak a mozgólépcsőről, fölmentek egy simán, és a zajos körútra kiérve ráérősen kezdtek sétálni az ódon épületek előtt. Az iskolát már messziről észre lehetett venni: egyrészt sokkal nagyobb, rondább, koszosabb és lepukkantabb volt a többi háznál, másrészt a kapu felett biztonságos magasságban a brit zászló lengett (bár a diákság etnikai összetétele alapján még jó néhány ország lobogóját ki lehetett volna akasztani, csak a vezetőség gyaníthatóan nem akarta szállodának álcázni a rábízott közoktatási intézményt), hamadrészt az előtte lévő néhány parkolóhelyet és a járda majdnem teljes egészét hatalmas, cseppet sem bizalomgerjesztő motorbiciklik foglalták el, negyedrészt a kapuban két megtermett, lőfegyverekkel és tonfákkal felszerelt, még a diákoknál is alvilágibbnak kinéző biztonsági őr cigizett. Alice és Lars motyogva köszöntek nekik, és átsétáltak a biztonsági kapun, ami, mint minden egyes alkalommal, most is beriasztott a lány különböző testrészeiben fellelhető komoly fémmennyiség miatt. Így aztán, míg Lars (és általában a többiek) megúszták az övük és a gyűrűik leszedésével, Alice-nek minden iskolanapja terpeszben a fal felé fordulva kezdődött, miközben a két hústorony lapátkezei végigsiklottak minden porcikáján motozás címszó alatt. Csak azt nem értette, hogy például Alfred előző kiszemeltje, az a Natalia hogyan képes minden egyes alkalommal becsempészni a késeit, a kínai Yao gyerek pedig a nuncsakuját. Meg kábé mindenki más az emberi élet kioltására határozottan alkalmas, változatos cuccait.

– Lassan már hazaérve is a falhoz fordulás az első reflexem – morogta Alice Larsnak, és helyrerángatta kockás ingét és csípőfarmerjét. – Mi lesz az első óránk?

– Kit érdekel? – rántott vállat a fiú. – Kimegyünk az udvarra cigizni? Még van negyed óra csengetésig.

– Szerintem nem kéne már kora reggel beszívnod – húzta el a száját Alice.

– Csak egy simát.

– Akkor jó.

Bár odakint nem voltak egyedül, ahhoz azért elég volt a kis udvar, hogy ne zavarják egymás auráját a másik cigiző branccsal. Ráadásul megpillantották Bellát is, aki addig egyedül roncsolta a tüdejét az egyik sarokban, de Larsot megpillantva gyorsan eloltotta a cipője talpán a csikket, és a srác nyakába vetette magát. Olyan hévvel csókolták meg egymást, hogy Alice rögtön feleslegesnek érezte magát.

– Felmegyek az osztályba, oké? – motyogta a párosnak, de azok meg se hallották.

Kicsit frusztráltan indult el felfelé a piszkos lépcsőház kopott fokain, és rosszkedve csak tovább növekedett, mikor a folyosóra ráfordulva már meg is hallotta Alfred éles, messzire hallatszó hangját a termükből. Hála a jó égnek, már rég nem ült a fiú mellett: a tanárok még az együtt járásuk idején külön padba parancsolták őket, amit akkoriban felháborodással, mostanra viszont áldott hálával fogadott. Nem úgy Al, aki szerint ez volt minden gond és gubanc kiindulópontja. Alice nem akarta felvilágosítani róla, hogy ha egy kapcsolatban az osztályteremben kikényszerített négy méter távolság az alapprobléma, akkor ott már klinikai esetről van szó. Így került Alice egy álomszuszék görög fiú mellé, akivel szinte sosem beszélt, és a kéretlenül is kapott macskaszőr-adagokon kívül semmi baja nem volt vele. Érdekes módon Alfred sem piszkálta soha a srácot, pedig minden egyes hímneművel összeakaszkodott, aki karnyújtásnyi távolságon belül került Alice-hez.

Elérte az ajtót, és igyekezett észrevétlenül hátrasurranni a helyére, de természetesen Alfrednak pont akkor kellett felé fordulnia, amikor már azt hitte, megússza...

– Alice, nem is köszönsz? – vetődött fel a lány előtti padra, nem is törődve azzal, hogy lelökte róla a jogos birtokosát, egy békésen szunyókáló bolgár fiút. Az említett srác csak egy kicsit idegesen tápászkodott fel, és célzatosan megkocogtatta Al vállát, de az amerikai egy ingerült „Szállj le rólam, kishaver!"-felkiáltással lerázta magáról. – Mit csinált veled az a francos francia, miután minket hazavitt? Ugye nem próbálkozott be? – faggatózott vérszomjasan.

A bolgár fiú közben ingerülten felsóhajtott, majd úgy téve, mintha csak a táskájából akarna kivenni valamit, leguggolt, és észrevétlenül odakötözte Alfred cipőfűzőjét a padja lábához.

– De, Al, bepróbálkozott. – Alice arcán egy kaján és nagyon gonosz vigyor terült szét. – Megbilincselt, és a rendőrautó hátsó ülésén tett a magáévá. Soha ilyen jót nem du...

– _Micsoda?!_ – süvöltötte Al. – Letépem a fejét, a tökeit, a kezét, a lábát, a... mindenét!

– Pedig az igazán szaftos dolgok még csak ez után következtek, amikor elővette a...

– Megölöm! – pattant (volna) fel Alfred, és ugyanezzel a lendülettel bemutatva az évszázad zakózását, hatalmas csattanással kiterült a parkettán. A gyakorlatilag csak jobb napokat látott fal mellettük lévő részéről, illetve hangok alapján az eggyel lejjebbi emelet plafonjáról is nagy darabokban hullani kezdett a vakolat, majd a fiú kétségbeesett rugdalózásának köszönhetően a pad is megingott, és egyenesen Al hátára zuhant. A terem elülső felét elfoglaló kelet-európai és ázsiai csapat fülrepesztő hangerejű röhögésben tört ki, Ivannal és Nataliával az élen. Alice igyekezett megzabolázni rekesz- és arcizmait, több-kevesebb sikerrel, de végül nem bírta ki, és mindkét hüvelykujját feltartva szélesen Aleksanderre vigyorgott, aki eddigre átmenekült a keletiekhez az üvöltöző és fenyegetőző Al mellől. Alice végül megkönyörült exén, és az éppen betoppanó Mattie segítségével felállította a padot és eloldozta Alfredet.

– Hol van az az alamuszi kis pondró?! – csattant fel a fiú. – Kinyírom őt is! – Megindult felé, de a bolgár csak vigyorgott a karba font kezű Ivan mellett, biztos fedezékben. – Akkor is kibelezem, ha máskor nem, suli után – morogta Alfred csak úgy magának, majd odavetette: – Ez még nincs lejátszva, öcskös!

– Jaj, nyughass már – csapta tarkón az igazi öcskös, vagyis Matthew. – Ok nélkül borította rád a padot?

– Alfred borította magára – tájékoztatta Alice. – Aleksander csak rásegített egy picit. És nem, nem ok nélkül.

– Akkor téma lezárva – jelentette ki tőle szokatlan határozottsággal Matthew. – És nem lesz lincselés suli után sem, ugyanis ha nem vetted volna észre, ezeket kaptuk reggel – lengetett meg testvére orra előtt két ugyanolyan idézőcetlit, mint amilyet Alice is kapott. – A kedvedért elmagyarázom egyszerűbben is: még egy rendőrségi ügy, és hazatoloncolnak. Téged mindenképp, de valószínű engem is.

– Lehetne egy kicsit halkabban? – sziszegte Alfred, és a többiek felé bökött a fejével. – Minden egyes szót hallanak. Én bezzeg nem értem, amit ők beszélnek egymás közt a saját istenverte nyelvükön.

– Érdekes, az nem zavar téged, amikor a mi ügyeinket tárgyalod ki maximális hangerővel – dörgölte az orra alá Alice. – Egyébként meg rajtad kívül mindenki beszél legalább egy idegen nyelvet, úgyhogy ne siránkozz, hanem esetleg tanulj meg te is egyet...

– Fogd be, hülye ribanc.

– Továbbra is lehengerlő az érvelőkészséged.

– Neked meg egészen más készségeidet találhatta lehengerlőnek a békazabáló, perverz zsarud...

Alice gúnyosan elmosolyodott.

– Pár hete még te sem panaszkodtál.

Alfrednél itt szakadt el a cérna, és már kinyúlt, hogy torkon ragadja a lányt, de Matthew és a hirtelen betoppanó Lars a két vállánál fogva rántották vissza.

– Na mi a hézag, miről maradtunk le? – tudakolta szokott lazaságával a holland srác.

– Á, semmi lényegesről, csupán annyiról, hogy ez a kis cafka megdugatta magát azzal a szőke rendőrrel...

Alice fáradtan felsóhajtott.

– Alfie, még mindig nem ismered fel az iróniát?

– A mit? – tudakolta idegesen a fiú.

A lány erre felnyüszített, és tenyerébe temette az arcát.

– Tudod mit? Hagyjuk – rázta meg a fejét lemondóan. – Menj a helyedre, becsöngettek.

– De akkor most szexeltetek vagy nem? – követelt választ teljesen összezavarodva Alfred, miközben Lars egy csókkal elbúcsúzott Bellától, majd Ivan után eredve visszaindult a saját osztályába.

– Nem! – sikította Alice két kézzel a hajába markolva.

– Akkor még mindig engem szeretsz? – Alfred hangja végre elviselhetőre halkult, és a nagy, ártatlan kiskutyaszemeket is bevetette, amelynek a lány még mindig oly nehezen bírt ellenállni.

– Al, ezt már megbeszéltük – nyögött fel Alice. – Ne nézz így rám.

– Nem beszéltük meg! – csattant fel a fiú. – Egyszer csak kijelentetted, hogy többé ne nyúljak hozzád, és...

– Nem működött ez köztünk, értsd már meg.

– Majdnem egy évig működött, most hirtelen mi a franc bajod lett? – kérdezte sértődötten Alfred. Nem igazán zavarta, hogy már megérkezett a tanár is, és az egész osztály elcsendesedett.

– Azért működött, mert mindig engedtem neked, te zsarnok – morogta Alice, akit viszont feszélyezett, hogy mindenki tanúja a vitájuknak. A tanár is kissé blazírtan nézett rájuk, célzatosan várva, hogy Al is a helyére menjen, de végül Bellának kellett megoldania a helyzetet:

– Gyere már, jenki – ragadta karon a fiút, és visszavonszolta a padjukhoz. Az osztálytársaik csak a szemüket forgatták.

* * *

Amint az utolsó óráról is kicsengettek, Alice bosszúsan nyugtázta, hogy ideje hazafelé venni az irányt, mivel a testvéri tiltás értelmében nem töltheti a barátaival a délutánt. Magában puffogva igyekezett a terem ajtaja felé, majdnem fellökve Nataliát, mikor meghallotta, hogy Bella utána szól:

– Hé, meg se vársz minket?

– Nem lóghatok veletek, Lars nem mondta? – vonta fel busa szemöldökét rosszkedvűen a punk.

– Be kéne mennünk a rendőrségre – lengette meg Bella a saját idézőcetlijét, szemlátomást nem zavartatva a ténytől, hogy az egész osztály szeme rájuk fordul. Persze eddig is tudták, hogy Alfredék bandája elég zűrös, és gyakran ütköznek a hatóságokkal, de most fordult elő először, hogy nagyközönség előtt szóba került a téma. Bella és Alice azonban egy egyesített zord pillantással elérték, hogy mindenki menjen a maga dolgára. – Gyere, összeszedjük Larsot, és indulunk. Itt a személyid, ugye?

– Itt. – A biztonság kedvéért megtapogatta a zsebét. – De Gwenék le fogják szedni a fejem, ha nem érek haza időben.

– Na és melyik a jobb, ha Gwen szedi le a fejed, vagy ha a rendőrök? – tette fel a nagy kérdést Bella.

 _Hát nem is tudom, de most komolyan_ – gondolta Alice fanyarul. Otthon akkora pofont kap, hogy dob egy dupla hátraszaltót, de ha meg nem mennek be az őrsre, akkor még a végén előzetesbe vágják őket...

– Hívd fel a nővéred – jelent meg Matthew a mentőötlettel.

– Tényleg. – Alice a farzsebébe kotort, és telefonját megnyomkodva a füléhez emelte. Aztán eltartotta magától, és megnézte a képernyőt; végül pedig cifrát káromkodott. – Basszus, ez lemerült.

– Próbáld őket az enyémről – ajánlotta Mattie a mobilját lóbálva.

– Nem tudom fejből a számát – nyögte a lány, és frusztráltan a hajába túrt, amitől egyébként is szerteálló lobonca csak még vadabbul meredezett. – Akármit csinálok, baj lesz belőle.

– Nyugi – ölelte át a vállát Bella, és kiterelgette a teremből –, majd hazakísérünk, és kimentünk téged.

Alice felhorkantott.

– Inkább ne, jó? Akkor borítékoltan rendelhetitek nekem a koporsót.

Még beugrottak a mosdóba, mert Bella finoman és nőiesen kifejtett véleménye szerint Alice hajkoronája úgy állt, mintha barátosnéja belenyúlt volna a konnektorba, és ugye a helyes, szőke rendőrbácsi előtt csak ne mutatkozzon már úgy, mint egy áramütött, megtépett kakadu.

– Köszi Bella, én is szeretlek – dünnyögte a punk, és a mosdó kopott, foltos tükre előtt igyekezett valami emberi formát varázsolni frizurájának a belga lány fésűje segítségével. Közben Alfred türelmetlenül rájuk kopogott, hogy haladjanak már, így egy kis sminkigazítást követően végül valóban sikerült elindulniuk.

A rendőrőrs mindössze egy jó negyedórás sétára volt az iskolától (khm, ugye ha csetepatéhoz kell kiszállni, ne tartson sokáig), így pont együtt futottak be a délutáni műszakos Francisszel. Alice szíve – maga sem tudta, miért – egy picivel hevesebben kezdett verni a rendőr láttára, viszont szinte érezte, hogy Al megfeszül mellette.

– Helló, jó gyorsak voltatok – köszönt rájuk a férfi. – Üljetek csak le oda, ahova tegnap, mindjárt jövök én is.

Ahogyan eltűnt a folyosó vége felé, Bella máris rávigyorgott Alice-re:

– Nocsak, nem gondoltam volna, hogy a rendőrbácsid még helyesebb, ha kialussza magát és megborotválkozik – cukkolta barátnőjét, mire Alice tarkón legyintette. – Bár szerintem szexibb volt egyenruhában.

– Lars, hűtlenkedik a csajod – morcogott Alfred.

– Csak kerítőnőt játszik – nyomott egy csókot a magas fiú barátnője feje búbjára. – Kedvenc hobbija. – Az amerikai csak egy mordulással reagált, és nekitámaszkodott a széksor melletti ablakpárkánynak.

– Különben is, elvből nem kezdenék franciával – vetette közbe Bella, mielőtt szerelme ajkaira tapadt.

– Miért, mi bajod velük? – pislogott Alfred. – Mármint a nyilvánvalón kívül.

– Bella flamand – magyarázta Alice. – Nem tűnt fel még neked, hogy Larsszal hollandul beszélnek egymás közt?

– A'sszed meg tudom különböztetni, melyik nyelven karattyolnak? – horkant fel Al. – Annyit tudok, hogy nem angolul.

– Neeeh... – Alice a tenyerébe temette az arcát, társai pedig követték a példáját. – Ne sokkolj, kérlek.

– És még ha nem is ismered fel, Lars akkor sem tud franciául, tehát azon a nyelven nem beszélhetnek – tette hozzá Matthew. – Bár azok után, hogy múltkor Németországot az USA-térképen álltál neki megkeresni, nem tudom, min csodálkozom.

– Ez komoly? – A tegnapról megismert albínó férfi, Gilbert állt meg előttük, hitetlenkedő kifejezéssel az arcán..

– És ha igen? – durcáskodott karba tett kézzel az amerikai. – Nem lehet mindenki földrajzzseni.

– Azért büszke ne legyél rá – vonta fel a szemöldökét gúnyos vigyorral a német. – Azt ugye tudod, milyen évet írunk?

– Rohadtul vicces mondhatom... – fintorgott Al.

– Szerintem kevésbé, de ahogy gondolod. – Az ezüsthajú férfi még egyszer végigjártatta vörös szemét a fiún, de aztán egy fiatal, barna hajú, csinos nő a nevét kiáltotta a terem túloldaláról, így egy utolsó, kissé lenéző pillantással távozott.

– Idióta – morogta utána Alfred.

– Kicsoda idióta? – érdeklődött mögöttük a felbukkanó, immár egyenruháját viselő Francis. Bella vigyorgva oldalba bökte Alice-t a könyökével. Alice viszonozta, vigyor nélkül.

– Lényegtelen.

Francis szemei elidőztek rajta egy pillanatig, aztán elhessegette a gondolatait, és nagy levegőt vett:

– Na jó, ki szeretne jönni elsőnek?

Alice már állt volna fel, de Alfred megelőzte. Úgy látszik, a fiú képtelen volt uralkodni magán, a lány pedig meg sem próbálta visszatartani, noha a testvéri fejmosás ígérete a késése miatt nagyon aggasztotta. És persze az is, hogy exe mit tervez a rendőr fejéhez vágni...

Al nem is tétovázott sokat, lehuppant a székre Francisszel szembe, és az asztalra könyökölve közel hajolt a rendőrhöz.

– Még mielőtt belekezdenénk, lenne egy kérdésem – mosolyodott el nagyon erőltetetten és nagyon csikorgósan. – Mit csinált Alice-szel, miután minket kiraktak?

– Hazavittem – felelt közönyösen a férfi, fel sem pillantva a számítógépéből.

– Mármint hozzájuk?

– Természetesen.

– Jó, és azután mit csináltak?

A férfi végre felnézett, és hűvösen felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Miért érdekel?

Alfred arcán a gyanújukban igazoltak elégedettsége villant át egy másodpercre. Lecsapta kezeit az asztalra, és közelebb hajolt a férfihez.

– Alice kiskorú.

– Tudom. Én vettem fel az ő adatait is.

– Akkor azt is tudnia kell, hogy ha bármi korhatárosat művelt vele...

Bumm! Fémes villanás, hatalmas kondulás, Al fájdalmas kiáltása, majd rögtön egymás szavába vágós veszekedés.

– Áu! Észnél vagy, te hülye tyúk?

– Megérdemelted! Mit kavarod állandóan a ...

– Adod vissza a serpenyőmet, kiscsaj?!

– Bocs, valószínű még szükségem lesz rá...

– Mi van itt már megint? – érkezett meg Gilbert is a kavarodás kellős közepébe villámló szemekkel.

– Jövök vissza az ebédlőből, erre elveszi tőlem a palacsintasütőt...

– Fejbevágott ez a hibbant némber...

– Persze, mert folyton cseszeget...

– Éééén? Csak meg akartalak védeni a ...

– Saját magadtól kímélj meg, ha lehet!

– Au, ne pofozkodj már...

– Te meg ne legyél permanensen idióta!

– Kérem vissza azt a serpenyőt, _most!_ – toppantott a barna hajú nő, Gilbert kezével a vállán, várakozón kinyújtott tenyérrel. Mikor visszakapta, és Francis is sikeresen szétválaszotta a verekedő párost Gilbert hathatós segítségével, a német férfi átölelte az akcentusából ítélve szintén külföldi kedvesét, és egy ingerült horkantással vegyes szemforgatással távoztak.

Francis mindkét kezét végigfuttatta a haját, és lerogyott a székébe.

– Mondjátok csak, teljesen elment az eszetek? Így is elég nagy slamasztikában vagyok, minek vágjátok még magatok alatt a fát?!

– Ő kezdte...

– Mert megint hülyeségeket beszéltél!

– _Elég!_ – A rendőr tenyere akkorát csattant az asztalon, hogy a sokat megélt bútordarab panaszosan megreccsent, Alice és Alfred pedig szinkronban hőköltek hátra. – Ti még eszetlenebbek vagytok, mint tegnap. Alice, ülj vissza, veled majd még egy kicsit elbeszélgetek. Szöszi, csüccs, és kérem az irataidat. Ti ketten lehetőleg ne itt sértsétek a közszemérmet – tette hozzá Belláéknak címezve. – Ha pedig még egy hangot meghallok, tényleg elküldöm az illetőt testüregmotozásra.

Végre csönd lett. Áldott csönd... Alfred morcosan dobta az igazolványait a férfi elé, aki a duzzogást már fel sem véve pötyögte be az adatokat viharvert gépébe. Miután a Szöszivel végzett, a kis punk akart jönni következőnek, de egy hűvös intéssel visszaparancsolta a többiekhez, és a Szöszi testvérével folytatta az adategyeztetést. Minél előbb kívül akarta tudni az ikreket az ajtón.

A két másik külföldivel is viszonylag gyorsan haladt, a magas sráccal, akitől kollégája tegnapi élményei alapján előre félt, tisztán és iratokkal együtt meglepően könnyen boldogult. Szőke barátnője sápadtan üldögélt mellette, nyilván kérdezni akart, hogy mi lesz a pasijával, csak nem mert. Mikor Francis látta a személyijén a belga állampolgárságot, megpróbálkozott franciául folytatni a beszélgetést, de a lány önkéntelen fintorára azonnal rájött, hogy a másik táborba tartozik. Visszaváltott hát angolra, mintha mi sem történt volna, és a lehető leggyorsabban igyekezett túllenni a pároson is.

Végül nagy sokára Alice is sorra került, aki addigra immár reménytelen fásultsággal ücsörögve bámult ki a szakadó esőbe. A barátait hazaküldte, a nővére tiltását ismételve, így már csak ők ketten maradtak, meghitt hangulatban a pislákoló neonfények alatt, a kintről behallatszó mennydörgés zajában. Péntek délután lévén az egész teremben kisebb volt a nyüzsgés a tegnapinál, jobbára csak a rendőrök meg az irodai dolgozók mászkáltak fel-alá – Alice várakozás közben kétszer is látta a barna hajú nőt, akinek a serpenyőjét az ebédszünetben kölcsönvette, és aki valami pergő idegen nyelven magyarázott nagyon egy mobiltelefonba, aztán németül kezdett csacsogni Gilberttel. A punk kezdte úgy érezni, minimum Ausztráliáig kell utaznia, hogy még egyszer az életben angol szót hallhasson.

– Na mesélj, Alice, mi történt ma veletek? Dilibogyót reggeliztetek?

Francis elvette a személyijét és a lakcímkártyáját, hogy adategyeztethessen. Alice nem válaszolt.

– Hallgatás beleegyezés – hunyorítottak a kék szemek egy másodpercre, majd újra a gép felé fordultak. – Jó, akkor legalább azt mondd el, mi ütött az exedbe? Tegnap is nagy volt a szája, de ez a mai még azon is túltett.

– Rossz napja volt – bökte ki tömören a lány.

– Azt észrevettem – bólintott a rendőr. – De amúgy tényleg szétmentetek? Nekem nem úgy tűnik.

– Azért, mert azt hiszi, hogy csak megsértődtem rá, és pár nap múlva minden rendben lesz – sóhajtott Alice. A legkevésbé sem akart egy zsaruval bájcsevegni a szerelmi életéről. Pláne egy iszonyú helyes zsaruval, mint Lars és Bella rávilágítottak... – De ez miért érdekli magát?

– Csupáncsak, mert mint láthattad-hallhattad, úgy viselkedik, mint egy féltékeny férj, és szentül meg van győződve róla, hogy a tegnapi nap folyamán megrontottalak. Nem mintha nem késtem volna már el vele amúgy is.

– Kösz, ez jólesett.

– Magadnak köszönd. Szóval?

– Szóval pontosan ezért próbáltam leütni. De nem sikerült. Hiába, ezek a mai palacsintasütők... Legközelebb elhozom Gwen százezer éves serpenyőjét. Tuti siker.

– Ne tetézd a bűnlajstromod, különben kénytelen leszek lecsukni téged, és azt ugye egyikünk sem akarja.

– Maga sem? Pedig eggyel kevesebb dolog miatt kéne fájjon a feje.

– Hát az biztos, hogy lennének előnyei is, de szerintem kevésbé drasztikus eszközökkel is célt tudunk érni a megjavításodat illetően.

– Például?

– Például némi közhasznú munkával, nevelőtiszti ráhatással, vagy esetleg Berwald, a pszichológusunk segítségével – bökött rá Francis a terem túlsó végén épp az irodájából kilépő, nagyon magas, nagyon elegáns, nagyon szőke és _nagyon ijesztő_ férfira. Az észrevette, hogy nézik, és intett Francisnak, majd a lányra villantotta jeges-fagyos-gyilkoshideg-kék tekintetét, mielőtt elindult volna a kijárat felé.

– Jesszus! – Alice rémülettől kitágult szemekkel vetette magát vissza széke fedezékébe. – Az az ürge ki akar nyírni...

– Ugyan már! – Francis elnevette magát a kis punk halálfélelme láttán. – Nagyon kedves és figyelmes fickó, tényleg. Habár...

– Habár micsoda?

– Semmi, lényegtelen.

– Nem győzött meg. Szóval mi volt ez a „habár"? – követelőzött Alice.

– Alice, tudtommal kettőnk közül nekem áll jogomban faggatni téged.

– Azért elmondhatná, mielőtt beküld a sárkánybarlangba... Csak hogy tudjam, mivel vigyázzak.

– Veled nem fordulhat elő, és tulajdonképpen ez az én hibám volt...

– Nyögje már ki!

– Kicsit rázósan indult a kapcsolatunk, mivel... egy buliban véletlenül rámozdultam a barátnőjére. – Francis arca enyhe halványrózsaszínre színeződött. – Nem tudtam, hogy az övé, akkor még nem is ismertük egymást, és csak azt láttam, hogy ott áll egyedül egy csinos, szőke lány, és hát... szóval volt már bennem némi pezsgő. A többit el tudod képzelni.

– Nem – vigyorgott Alice ezer wattnyi leplezetlen kajánsággal. – Sajnos pocsék a képzelőerőm. Meséljen tovább!

– A lényeg, hogy szegény kis finn csitri alig beszélt angolul, és totál megijedt, mikor odamentem... hát, ismerkedni – aztán pedig megjelent Berwald, akinél rémisztőbb alakot kezdő rendőr lévén még nem láttam, ééés... na mindegy, végül tisztáztuk a félreértést.

– Egyben maradt a hely berendezése? – tudakolta csillogó szemmel a lány.

– Igen. A pláne az volt benne, hogy a rákövetkező hétfő reggel Berwald beállított ide a kapitányságra, felvenni a munkát pszichológusként... Képzelheted, micsoda hidegzuhanyként ért a hír. De hála Istennek, nem pikkelt rám, azzal a feltétellel, hogy nem megyek többet a menyasszonya közelébe.

Francis felnézett, Alice pedig igyekezett semlegesebb kifejezésbe rendezni a szaftos sztoritól izgatott arcvonásait. Sikertelenül.

– Jézusom – nyögött fel a rendőr. – Nem hiszem el, hogy ezt tényleg elmondtam neked. Holnapra fogadok az egész iskolád tudni fog róla. Remek. Más sem hiányzott még, csak egy csapat tini pletykafészek...

– Hé, örüljön, hogy Bella nem hallotta! – vágott vissza Alice. – Akkor aztán tényleg lőttek volna a renoméjának...

– Ígyis-úgyis megtudja, nem?

– Hááát... nem biztos. Ha szépen megkér, akkor lehet, hogy nem mondom el neki. Ha pedig lesz olyan gáláns, és haza is visz ebben a felhőszakadásban, akkor biztosan lakat kerül a számra.

Francis morcosan vette szemügyre a kis angol sunyin, pajkosul mosolygó arcát. Ezt nem ússza meg...


	4. Chapter 4

Mire a szolgálati rendőrautó késő délután lefékezett a komor, piszkos homlokzatú bérház előtt, Alice vidám hangulata nyomtalanul elmúlt, átadva helyét a szokásos szorongásnak. Mennyire igaza volt a mellette ülő férfinak: ha fel tudna hagyni ezzel az életformával, nem kéne mindig félve hazajönnie, hogy ezúttal mivel díjazzák a viselkedését, és talán még meg is javulhatna a kapcsolata a testvéreivel – bár puszipajtások valószínűleg sosem lesznek már, a bátyjai elég haragtartók, és a nővére sem az a típus, aki könnyen megkedveli a neki folyton keresztbe tevő egyéneket. Abban viszont egészen biztos volt, hogy ez így nem mehet tovább, mert jelenleg ott tartott a dolog, hogy Gwen már nem merte Alice-re bízni Petert, miután a leányzó nemrég egy „halaszthatatlan és életbevágóan fontos" dolga miatt hagyta „öt percre" magára kisöccsét a lakásban – és természetesen _barátai_ jóvoltából aznap este fél tizenegykor hozta haza egy rendőrkocsi, a város másik végén lévő őrsről. Gwendolyn szó szerint majdnem idegösszeomlást kapott, mikor a munkából hazaérve egyedül találta a halálosan rémült, torkaszakadtából bömbölő, éhes és szomjas, és az órák óta tartó sírástól a végletekig kimerült kisfiút. Ez volt az az emlékezetes nap, mikor is Scott önuralmának utolsó morzsáit összekaparva és felélve „csak" kilátásba helyezte (és nem keverte le) azt a bizonyos egetrengető pofont, „hogy a fal adja még a harmadikat is"; illetve mikor Flynn finoman utalt rá, hogy amennyiben Alice nem akarja, hogy a gengszterpalánta kis barátai haleledelként végezzék a Temzében, darált hús formájában, akkor bizony nem megy többet a közelükbe. Gwen úgy kiabált vele, mint még soha; Peter pedig majdnem két hétig a lány közelébe sem ment, mi több, mindig kiszaladt a szobából, ha Alice megjelent. Akkor került mélypontra a kapcsolata a családjával, és úgy tűnt, ezt a gödröt nemhogy nem sikerül betemetnie, csak egyre mélyebbre süllyed benne.

A rendőrautó műszerfalán lévő óra negyed hatot mutatott – a tény ismeretében, hogy legkésőbb fél háromra haza kellett volna érnie, Alice gyomra fájdalmasan összeszorult. Még ha sikerült is kimagyaráznia a késését, akkor sem fog rá jó fényt vetni a dolog, hogy már megint nem fogadott szót testvéreinek. Ezt tetézte a tudat, hogy Scott péntekenként hamarabb végzett a munkahelyén, és talán már ő is itthon volt...

De nem, Alice-nek nem volt ilyen szerencséje. Még ekkora sem. Ugyanis a lehető legrosszabb forgatókönyv vált valóra: bátyja is éppen akkor ért a ház elé, mikor ő kiszállt a kocsiból. Az öt-hat méternyi távolságból is jól látta, hogy Scott szeme összeszűkül, álla megfeszül – majd a rendőrautó kitolatott mögüle, és elhajtott a lassan sötétedő utcán, ezzel pedig utolsó mentsvára, Francis is eltűnt, aki igazolhatta volna őt. Na _most_ aztán bajban van.

Lassú, remegő léptekkel indult meg a kapu (és bátyja) irányába, de mielőtt akár csak kinyithatta volna a száját, az indulattól falfehér férfi nyersen rámordult:

– Befelé.

Alice nyikkanás nélkül engedelmeskedett. Ismerte bátyját annyira, hogy tudja: ilyenkor nagyon veszélyes egy szót is szólni hozzá – otthon majd ráér ügyvédkedni a saját védelmében, mert abban is biztos volt, hogy Scott nem fogja elővenni a lépcsőház kellős közepén. Majd a lakásban, zárt ajtók mögött... Na nem mintha ez fényesebb közeljövőt festett volna a lány elé, aki ehhez mérten igencsak ingatagon szedte remegő lábait a csúszósra kopott lépcsőkön. Szinte érezte, hogy Scott gyilkosan hideg tekintete lyukat fúr a hátába, de nem mert testvérére nézni, hiába volt ezúttal ártatlan.

A lakásuk elé érve, ahogyan Scott kinyitotta az ajtót, és egy intéssel beparancsolta maga előtt Alice-t, a lány már meg is pillantotta a kulcszörgésre eléjük jövő nővérét, akiről szintén nyugtázhatta, hogy bár jól titkolja, de nagyon dühös.

– Jó estét! – köszönt némi éllel a hangjában a nő, kihangsúlyozva az „este" szót. – Mondd csak, kedves Alice, emlékszel még, miben egyeztünk meg reggel? Hogy iskola után azonnal hazajössz.

– Emlékszem.

– Akkor talán magyaráznád meg, hogy miért most keveredtél haza, mikor tudomásom szerint kettőkor vége a tanításnak! Amennyiben nem ismernéd az óra intézményét, kisegítelek: majdnem fél hat van, több, mint három órát késtél!

– Az még hagyján – vetette közbe blazírtan Scott. – Ma is a zsaruk hozták haza.

– Már megint?! – Gwen ellökte magát az előszobafaltól, amelyet eddig támasztott, és karba tett kezei átkerültek a csípőjére. – Egyetlen napig nem bírsz nyugton megmaradni a fenekeden?! Az ember azt hinné, legalább ennyi életösztönöd van!

Alice úgy döntött, ideje lenne előhozakodni a magyarázatával, még mielőtt a testvérei szó szerint felkoncolják. És még örülhetett, hogy Flynn nem ért haza...

– A rendőrségen voltunk...

– Ki nem találtuk volna – jött az epés felelet, ám a kis punk nem hagyta magát félbeszakítani.

– ...adategyeztetésen, ugyanis reggel kaptam egy idézést a többiekkel egyetemben, mert tegnap mindenkinél csak diákigazolvány volt, vagy egyáltalán semmi, úgyhogy most az összes személyes iratunkkal meg kellett jelennünk.

– És telefonálni nem tudtál volna, mi?! – csattant fel ingerülten Gwendolyn.

– Lemerült a mobilom.

– És természetesen egyik barátod sem volt hajlandó kölcsönadni az övét. Vagy netán mindegyikőtöké bekrepált? És mindeközben az összes telefonfülke is kisétált Londonból, mert hirtelen elunták az életüket, és új kalandokra vágytak.

– Nem tudom fejből a számod.

– Noteszed meg persze nincs, ugye? Végül is csak tavaly karácsonyra kaptál egyet tőlünk, de igazán nem is tudom, minek erőltettük meg magunkat.

– A szobámban van, az asztalfiókban.

– A lehető leglogikusabb helyen. Nehogy már el tudj érni bárkit, ha szükség volna rá.

– Oké, aláírom, hülyeség itthon tartani, de eddig még sosem kellett...

Gwen azonban szemlátomást elvesztette a maradék türelmét is:

– És miért van az, hogy te valahogy mindig csak hülyeségeket tudsz csinálni? Tök mindegy, mekkora horderejű dologról van szó, valamiért mindig a rossz végét fogod meg! Miért nem bírod csak egy kicsit megerőltetni magad, hogy legalább látnánk, hogy próbálkozol?!

– Igenis próbálkozom! – vágott vissza sértetten Alice.

– Három szabályt helyeztünk érvénybe, hugica. – Scott felakasztotta fekete kabátját a fogasra, és hűvösen lepillantott testvérére. – Gyere haza iskola után, ne bandázz a barátaiddal, és meg ne lássunk még egyszer rendőrt a közeledben. Kevesebb, mint egy napon belül mindhármat megszegted. Ha ilyen, mikor próbálkozol, milyen az, amikor nem?

– Francis csak azért hozott haza, mert szakadt az eső! – Alice már a könnyeivel küszködött.

– Nem érdekel, taxit is foghattál volna. Most viszont mindenki azt hiszi, hogy a tegnapi után ma még külön kihúztad a gyufát, mert megint a rendőrök hoztak el. Azt akarod, hogy valamelyik túlbuzgó, vagy éppen besokalló szomszéd ránk szabadítsa a gyámügyet is, mert nem vagyunk képesek megfékezni téged? Ennyi eszed nincs? – Scott már valamelyest lehiggadt (vagyis inkább látszott rajta, hogy ölni már nem fog), de úgy tűnt, végleg torkig van az egésszel. – Kész, nekem elegem van ebből. Kérem a mobilodat és a lakáskulcsod. Telefonálni úgysem szoktál, kulcs nélkül meg majd rászoksz, hogy hazajössz időben, különben kint maradsz. És nem ajánlom, hogy még jobban próbára tedd a türelmünket, mert nyugodtan mondhatom, hogy itt volt a határ, és ha ezt átléped, valószínűleg én magam fogom hívni a gyámhatóságot – ha ugyan Flynn meg nem előz ebben. Ne várd meg, hogy ő vegyen kezelésbe téged vagy a barátaidat.

Azzal Scott – miután húga a tenyerébe pottyantotta az amúgy is üzemképtelen telefonját és a kulcscsomóját –, lesújtó pillantással végigmérte Alice-t, majd egy további szó nélkül faképnél hagyta, és elvonult a konyha felé.

* * *

– Egész hétvégén nem voltál elérhető, pedig legalább ötvenszer csörgettelek. Mi történt? – vonta kérdőre fojtott hangon Bella a suli mosdójában barátnőjét, hétfőn kora reggel.

– No telefon, no kulcs – sommázta Alice, miközben kétségbeesett (és jobbára meddő) kísérleteket tett haja emberi frizurába kényszerítésére.

– De hát miért? Nem is csináltál semmit – vagy igen? – értetlenkedett a belga lány.

– A testvéreim némileg zokon vették, hogy megszegtem a szabályaikat – morogta a kis punk.

– Miféle szabályokat?

– Szám szerint három van belőlük: egy, hogy időben hazaérek; kettő, hogy többé nem lógok veletek; három, hogy nem kerülök még egyszer rendőr közelébe.

– És?

– Mit és? Pénteken az összes főbenjáró bűnt elkövettem. – Alice ráfintorgott a tükörképére, így azonban az összhatás még ijesztőbb lett, hát gyorsan felhagyott vele.

– De hát muszáj volt bemennünk a rendőrségre, ha nem tesszük, nagyon megüthettük volna a bokánkat! – reklamált Bella.

– Tudom, de ez most nem számít. A lényeg az, hogy Scott szerint a saját mobil és a lakáskulcs kiváltság, és jelen pillanatban Peternek több joga lenne ezeket birtokolni, mint nekem, úgyhogy szimplán elvette.

– És akkor most hogy jutsz haza?

– Gwen otthon van.

– Hát nem azt mondtad a múltkor, hogy dolgozik?

– De csak részmunkaidőben, négy órát. Még bőven előttem hazaér.

– És azt hogy gondolták kivitelezni, hogy ne gyere a közelünkbe? – pislogott Bella. – Hiszen osztálytársak vagyunk, fizikai képtelenség, amit kérnek. Matthew ráadásul mögötted ül...

– Nem tudom, hol hagyták az eszüket, mikor kitalálták ezt, de végül is, amiről nem tudnak, az nem fáj nekik, nem igaz? – Alice egy utolsó, magabiztosabb pillantást vetett a tükörképére, majd megfordult, és barátnőjébe karolva visszaindult az osztályterembe. – Különben is, Braginszkij sleppje az első adandó alkalommal kibelezne, ha leszakadnék tőletek – tette hozzá, lehalkítva a hangját, mikor Natalia szembejött velük a folyosón.

– Braginszkij nem annyira, ő legfeljebb eladna prostinak Oroszországba – bámult tűnődő tekintettel osztálytársuk után Bella. – Natalia viszont szerintem örömmel kipróbálná rajtad a késeit...

– Kösz, ezt jó hallani – húzta el a száját Alice.

– Csak realista vagyok, már ez is bűn?

– A változatosság kedvéért néha lehetnél együttérző is.

– Jó, akkor mondjam azt, hogy sajnállak?

– Szóval szerinted szánalmas vagyok?!

– Menj a francba, Alice Kirkland.

* * *

A fiatalkorúak bírósága meglehetősen rövidre zárta a dolgokat. Amint az ügy átkerült hozzájuk a rendőrségtől, már ki is tűzték az időpontot, és még a tárgyalás napján lezárták az egészet, ítélethozatallal, mindennel. Az eredmény meglehetősen siralmas lett a fiatalok szemszögéből, bár azt nekik is el kellett ismerniük, hogy várható volt, sőt. Lars olcsóbban megúszta, mint hitte volna, mert végül mégsem sittelték le, csak elvonóra, illetve közmunkára küldték. Bella csak közmunkát kapott, Matthew pénzbüntetést és közmunkát, Alfred és Alice pedig pénzbüntetést, közmunkát és kötelezően látogatandó pszichológiai tanácsadást, amely, mint Francis később megjegyezte, még akár a párkapcsolati problémáik hasznára is válhatott volna. Ha ez mind nem lett volna elég, Alfie-nak egy kitoloncolást is kilátásba helyeztek, tehát neki ténylegesen ez volt az utolsó dobása – Alice is így járt volna, ha nem őshonos brit állampolgár, mint ahogyan azt a lány fanyar mosollyal vette tudomásul a meglehetősen mord bírónőtől.

A delikvensek ezen felül mindannyian felügyelőtisztet kaptak – Bonnefoy rendőr zászlós nagy bánatára, mivel később a rendőrségen mindegyiküket őalá osztották be. Mintha enélkül nem lett volna elég baja az életben... Gilbert ugyan felajánlotta, hogy a két legproblémásabbat átvállalja tőle, de Francis tudta, hogy ha enged a csábításnak, akkor abból csak baj lesz, mert szemmel láthatóan az amerikai kölyök kétnapos ismeretségük alatt is nagyon fasírtba került albínó kollégájával, Alice-ről nem is beszélve. Kár, hogy Gil unokatestvére, Vasch Zwingli már évekkel ezelőtt hazament Svájcba – ő kéne most ide... Vagy Elizaveta a serpenyőjével, ha a rendőri állomány tagja lenne, nem csak közelharc- és lövészetoktatóként dolgozna náluk, illetve néha tolmácsként is, Feliks Łukasiewiczcsel koprodukcióban. De neeem, feltétlenül muszáj volt mind az öt suhancot az ő nyakába varrni, mert biztosan nincs jobb dolga, mint a kis taknyosokat pesztrálni. A Lars gyerek már elmúlt tizennyolc, de még nem volt huszonegy – szerencsére az elvonó miatt még vele kellett a legkevesebbet foglalkozni; a kis belga lány nemigen viseltetett valami szívélyesen iránta, de ezt is túléli valahogyan; Matthew egész normálisnak tűnt (bár még a homlokegyenest ellenkezője is kiderülhet róla, amilyen társaságba keveredett); Alfred viszont kimerítette az „idegölő" szó fogalmát, Alice pedig a kétségbeesésig összezavarta a férfit az egymással szöges ellentétben álló kinézetével, viselkedésével, stílusával, meg úgy egyáltalán a létezésével.

Kellemes menet lesz végigvergődni velük a próbaidőt, annyi szent.

* * *

A kerület túlsó végén, a lelakott, kopott iskolában Alice-nek is hasonló gondolatok jártak a fejében. Következő héttől ugyanis naponta meg kellett jelennie a rendőrségen a felügyelőtisztjénél (aki természetesen Francis Bonnefoy lett, ki más – Bella egész héten ugratta is miatta), valamint a közmunkája is megkezdődött, ami nem kevesebbet jelentett, mint hogy gyakorlatilag majdnem a nyári szünet kezdetéig, vagyis két hónapig minden nap (a vasárnapokat kivéve, bár a nevelőtisztjénél akkor is jelentkeznie kellett) délutánonként négy óra hosszát a város csinosítgatásával volt kénytelen tölteni, mégpedig _a barátaival együtt_. Erről persze nem sietett tájékoztatni a családot, bár egyiküknek sem lehetett volna egy szava sem, mert nem ő akarta így – de azért úgy döntött, jobb nem önteni olajat a tűzre, és otthon bölcsen kerülte a banda-témát. (Meg úgy egyáltalán bármiféle témát. Igyekezett mindenkit kerülni, nehogy megint összetűzés legyen a vége egy rosszul megválasztott szó miatt. A struccpolitika különben is mindig bevált.)

A testvérei által felállított szabályokból így kettőnek nem tett eleget, ám ezen a délutánon úgy tűnt, az égiek megint nincsenek vele, ugyanis az egyetlen eddig megtartott, „hazaérős" szabályt is készült megszegni. Na persze nem önszántából.

A probléma ott kezdődött, hogy Alice, miután Scott legorombította a múltkori rendőrkocsival való furikázásért, beszerzett egy esernyőt, ugyanis Anglia éghajlata április elején különösen csapadékosnak mondható. Csakhogy mivel nem szokta meg, hogy a táskáján kívül más holmit is hurcolászik, folyton elhagyta a nevezetes eszközt. Mint ahogy most is. Ezzel eddig nem is lett volna gond, mert eddig mindig megkerült, most viszont a nyelvi tanteremben hagyta – amivel szintén nem lett volna gond, csakhogy a terem nem volt olyan néptelen, mint amilyennek a tanítás végeztével lennie kellett volna.

A sóhajokat és nyöszörgéseket, bár tompán, de szerencsére még csukott ajtón keresztül is lehetett hallani, így elkerülte a rájuk nyitással járó kínos jelenetet – a fojtott hangokból azonban így is tökéletes képet kapott róla, kik tartózkodnak odabent, és egész pontosan mivel is múlatják az időt.

– Oh, dio mio, Ludwig... – Hát persze. A végzős olasz lány, Feliciana Vargas és a tesi-német szakos tanár, Mr Beilschmidt. Bellától, aki németet tanult, már hallott róla, hogy talán viszonya van egymással ennek a kettőnek, de részint Feliciana ikernővére, a meglehetősen szabadszájú és agresszív Lovina fellépése miatt a pletyka csak kevéssé terjedt el, részint pedig akármennyire is gettósuli volt, Alice azért nem gondolta volna, hogy egy tanár – még ha fiatal és szexi tanár is – kikezdene egy diáklánnyal. Hát úgy látszik, tévedni emberi dolog. És meglehetősen égő is, ugyanis most hogy szerzi vissza az esernyőjét? Így nem mehet haza, ronggyá ázik, arról nem is beszélve, hogy ha a többi diák nem is, de a takarítónő lehet, hogy elvinné az ernyőt – volt már hasonló rossz tapasztalata...

Első gondolata az volt, hogy eloson, aztán jó hangosan visszacsörtet és bekopog, de ezt szinte rögtön el is vetette. Ha épp nem is sétál be rájuk, mikor _azt_ csinálják, akkor is tök egyértelmű lett volna, hogy nem csak korrepetálással töltötték az időt... Aztán úgy gondolta, hogy behúzódik a legközelebbi lánymosdóba, és kivárja, amíg végeznek – viszont Mr Beilschmidt tesiórákról ismert és ezerszer elátkozott állóképességét figyelembe véve addig órák is eltelhetnek. Alice lemondó sóhajjal nyugodott bele, hogy keresztet vethet az esernyőjére, és pólója vékony kapucniját jelképesen a fejére húzva (úgysem védi meg semmitől), magában morogva indult el hazafelé, nagyon ajánlva a gerlepárnak, hogy megérje eláznia miattuk.


	5. Chapter 5

Az első rendőrségi jelenés épp olyan kellemetlen volt, mint Alice várta volna. Mind az öten (Bonnefoy rendőr törzszászlóssal együtt hatan) bezsúfolódtak egy aprócska helyiségbe a folyosó végéhez közel, ugyanis kint a szokásosnál is nagyobb volt a jövésmenés – amint azt az ingerült és meglehetősen fáradt rendőr megjegyezte, egy újra fellángoló bandaháború miatt.

Francis tényleg nagyon nem volt jó passzban: egyenruhája gyűrötten lógott kimerültségtől meggörnyedt vállán, arcán többnapos borosta virított, szemei alatt akkora karikák éktelenkedtek, hogy Alice eltöprengett rajta, nem húzott-e be neki valaki, emellett pedig literszám vedelte a kávét, és a mondatai is kissé összefüggéstelenek voltak. Ezzel egyenes arányban a türelme is nagyon limitált mennyiségben állt rendelkezésre, amelyet Alfred gyakorlatilag a megjelenésével rögtön fel is élt; olyan sorozatgyilkos tekintetet bezsebelve a szőke férfitől, ami még szokásos vagány, nagyszájú lazaságát is egy pillanat alatt meghunyászkodó csendre változtatta. Elvégre még jó ideig nem szándékozott távozni a földi világból...

A rendőr morózusan és szűkszavúan kikérdezte őket, hogy műveltek-e az elmúlt héten valami botrányosat, valamint hogy otthon illetve a koleszben minden rendben van-e; ezek után pedig röviden ismertette a pénzbüntetések befizetésének határidejét, a heti közmunka-beosztást és az Alice-Alfred páros pszichológiai tanácsadásának időpontjait. (Alt illetően történt némi fennakadás, ugyanis az amerikai srác nemigen tudta értelmezni a tizenöt óra időpontját. Francis csüggedten a tenyerébe fejelt, Alice, Matthew és Bella pedig egymással versengve ismertették Alfreddel az idő leolvasásának rejtelmeit. Alfie közel tíz percnyi szenvedés után értette csak meg, épp, mikor ikeröccse elvállalta volna, hogy majd ő szól neki, ha indulni kell – habár talán hamarabb is sikerült volna felfognia, ha egyszerre csak egy ember magyaráz neki, valamint Alice-szel nem hordják el közben egymást mindennek.) Francis közben gyakorlatilag megváltásként élte meg, hogy Matthew-val az anyanyelvén is beszélhet, nem kell a szöveg érthető és elfogadható minőségű angolra konvertálásával kínlódnia; majd legalább ugyanekkora világfájdalommal vette tudomásul, hogy Bellával viszont nem érdemes franciául diskurálni, mert a kis flamandon ilyenkor kitör a szelektív süketség. (Francis tudta, hogy Bella érti a franciát. A kislány morcos fintora ugyanis elárulta az igazat, még akkor is, ha már csak dacból sem válaszolt.) Alice-nek megesett a szíve a szinte félálomban leledző férfin, és kegyesen nem javította ki a nyelvtani hibáit (melyekkel máskor még semmilyen körülmények között nem találkozott), Al részben hézagos nyelvhelyességi ismeretei, részben pedig a rendőr megfélemlítő aurája miatt nem kekeckedett, Lars pedig egyébként is csendes gyerek volt, és most is az érdekelte leginkább, hogy minél előbb kijusson innen, és szívhasson egy cigit. (Bella hisztériájára, miszerint a lány nem lesz hajlandó beszélőre járni hozzá, erőt vett magán, és minden önfegyelmét latba vetve nekiveselkedett a füves cigarettáról való leszokásnak – a simákat viszont továbbra is szívta, pótcselekvés gyanánt még kicsit többet is, mint máskor.)

Francis kissé meglepetten pislogott, mikor Alice megkérte, hogy ugyan szignózná-e a kinyomtatott büntetés-rendjét, igazolva annak valódiságát; de a kis punk nemigen akart hosszas magyarázásba bocsátkozni, csak annyit mondott kérdő pillantására, hogy családi ügy miatt. A férfi agytekervényei, ha némileg lassan is, de összerakták a képet: múltkori ottjártakor a lány testvérei nagyon pipának tűntek, és azóta Alice viselkedése is jóval visszafogottabbnak tűnt. Még álmosan, morcosan is elgondolkodott rajta, mi történhetett náluk, miután ő elment, és elhatározta, hogy rögvest ki is deríti. Mikor végzett a csapattal, és a fiatalok menni készültek, visszahívta az angolt egy szóra – bár nem kerülte el a figyelmét Alfred tekintetének sötét villanása.

– Csukd be az ajtót, kérlek – biccentett a férfi iratainak rendezgetése közben, és miután a lány engedelmeskedett, komolyan felnézett rá. – Mondd csak, Alice... tényleg minden rendben van otthon?

– Tényleg – nyögte ki a lány némi csend után, önkéntelenül is nyakláncát birizgálva, kerülve Francis átható tekintetét.

A férfi homloka elborult. Ha nem is volt olyan jó emberismerő, mint Berwald, akit gyakorlatilag képtelenség volt átvágni, a testbeszéd sűrűbben előforduló jeleit azért ő is felismerte, és Alice most igenis elhallgatott valamit.

Felállt, és az asztalára támaszkodva közelebb hajolt a lányhoz.

– Nem igazán viselem jól, ha hazudnak nekem, úgyhogy inkább próbálkozzunk újra: mi történt pontosan, miután elmentem?

– Kiakadtak – pillantott fel vállat rántva a punk –, de ezt maga eddig is sejthette.

A rendőr lehunyta tengerkék szemeit, és hosszú, mély levegőt vett az orrán keresztül.

– Én inkább arra lennék kíváncsi, mi történt veled, amiért így megváltozott a viselkedésed.

Alice nem nézett rá, amíg beszélt, az inge szegélyét babrálta, de a választ már egyenesen a szeme közé mondta:

– Arra nem gondol, hogy talán csak magamba néztem egy kicsit?

– Inkább az jár folyton a fejemben, milyen tekintettel bámultad a bátyádat, mikor kitettelek a házatok előtt, és hogy még én is megborzongtam az arcát látva – tért a lényegre a férfi. – Azóta nemegyszer megfordult a fejemben, hogy talán ott kellett volna maradnom veled, tisztázandó az esetleges félreértéseket.

Csak mikor kimondta, vette észre, hogy ez mennyire személyesen és féltőn hangzott, de már mindegy volt. Különben sem tehetett róla, hogy ok nélkül is ennyire érdekelte, mi van ezzel a pimasz, bajkeverő, de törékeny és sérülékeny kamaszlánnyal – valamiért feléledt benne valahol, homályosan egyfajta védelmező reakció... Zavarba jött, amint ezt mind végiggondolta, ám nem volt ideje magyarázkodni, és ami azt illette, nem is akart.

– Tisztáztam én magamat, amennyire lehetett – tudatta egykedvűen a kis punk, ám zöld szemeinek furcsálló villanása elárulta, hogy konstatálta Francis önkéntelen fél-vallomását.

 _Amennyire lehetett..._ Francis szemei összeszűkültek. Hiszen Alice aznap nem is csinált semmit...

– Történt esetleg még valami, amiről be szeretnél számolni nekem? – noszogatta tovább.

– Nem.

Egyszerű, világos, határozott válasz érkezett; a férfit viszont valamiért mégsem győzte meg. Félrebiccentette a fejét, és azt latolgatta, vajon érdemes-e megkérdeznie... Érdemes. Hiszen mégiscsak egy gyerekről volt szó.

– Húzd fel a ruhád ujját.

– Micsoda? – A lány azt hitte, rosszul hall. Bellának mégiscsak igaza lett volna...? – Miért?

– Csak húzd fel.

Alice felvont szemöldökkel, rosszalló arccal, de engedelmeskedett: kigombolta a mandzsettáját, és könyék fölé tűrte kockás ingének mindkét ujját.

– Mutasd a karod.

– Hiába nézegeti, én nem drogoztam! – tiltakozott a lány.

– Tudom.

– Akkor miért...?

Francis nem válaszolt, elkapta a csuklóját – Alice erre hevesen összerándult, igyekezett visszahúzni a kezét, de a férfi hűvös pillantására abbahagyta a rángatást. A rendőr végigvizsgálta a karjait, de hiába: néhány halvány, régesrég begyógyult karcolás hegén kívül semmit nem talált.

– Kinézelődte magát? – fortyant fel Alice meglehetősen idegesen. – Mert ha igen, akkor most már menni szeretnék.

Nem értette. A lány kifejezetten úgy viselkedett, mint akit megfenyítettek, de külsérelmi nyom nem volt rajta. Akkor miért? Hátradőlt a székében, és ajkát összepréselve maga elé meredt.

– Hahó, magához beszélek! – lengette meg előtte a tenyerét a lány, időközben visszaigazítva ruházatát.

– Hm?

– Elmehetek?

– El.

– Na végre. Viszlát.

Alice meg sem várta, hogy a férfi is elköszönjön, már fordult is ki a szűk irodából, egyenesen neki a falat támasztó Alfrednek. A fiú úgy kapta el, hogy ne bukjon orra az ütközés következtében.

– Na csakhogy... Több, mint tíz percet voltatok bent. – Al sem volt kifejezetten jó kedvében. – Minden oké? Ugye nem piszkált?

– Nem, csak gyerünk már innen! Így is késésben vagyok otthonról.

Alfred lazán átkarolta a derekát, és kiterelgette a többiek után, menet közben rágrimaszolva az albínó rendőrre, aki válaszul visszafintorgott. Bezsebeltek egy nem túl kedves pillantást is Gilbert barna hajú kedvesétől, aztán végül Alice nagy megkönnyebbülésére elérték a kijáratot, és a lépcsőn lesietve csatlakoztak az utcán cigiző Lars, Bella és Mattie triójához.

– Na, merre? – tudakolta Bella megpillantva kilépő párosukat, és elnyomva a cigarettáját a szemetes csikktartóján, melléjük szegődött. A két fiú követte a példáját.

– Haza – válaszolt lakonikusan Alice, mint az utóbbi időben mindig.

– Akkor irány a metró.

Az aluljáró felé vették az irányt, szokatlan szótlansággal – habár Bella rögtön tudni akarta, miért tartotta vissza a rendőr, Alice rövid úton lezárta a témát. Egy porcikája sem kívánta elmesélni a belga lánynak a négyszemközt történteket. Részint azért, mert ha Bellára is rátartozott volna, akkor Francis nem küldi ki a többiekkel együtt, részint pedig azért, mert bár nagyon szerette barátnőjét, néha még őt is kikészítette a pletykássága. Arról nem is szólva, hogy szinte még mindig érezte a bőrén a férfi hűvös, hosszú ujjait – az érintése emlékétől nem is volt képes semmi másra koncentrálni –, és maga sem tudta, miért futkározik a hátán valamiféle különös borzongás...

* * *

A közmunkájuk a következő hét hétfőjén kezdődött meg. Alice az utolsó óra után egy sóhajjal nyugtázta, hogy valószínű éjfélig nem kerül ágyba, annyi leckét kaptak (most komolyan, az ember azt gondolná, egy alsó kategóriás középiskolában már rég feladták a reményt a tanárok, hogy embert neveljenek a kölykökből – erre tessék); és bár a jó részét nem szándékozott megírni (majd lemásolja Heraklesről, habár az is el fog tartani egy darabig, mire kisilabizálja a részben latin, részben görög betűkkel írt szavait), néhányat sajnos kénytelen volt maga elkészíteni, ha nem akarta veszélyeztetni az aránylag stabil ketteseit. Még csak az kéne, hogy meg is bukjon valamiből, valószínűleg az lenne az utolsó csepp a pohárban, és a testvérei tényleg kiraknák a szűrét. Jobban meggondolva, biológiából éppenséggel valóban bukásra állt – neki kéne feküdni, hogy legalább 1,8-ra feltornássza az átlagát, arra már megadnák a kettest... Na és persze a tornacuccát sem felejtheti többet otthon, különben kigyűlik az igazolatlanja tesiből, és Mr Beilschmidt nem fogja átengedni. Habááár... ha megemlítené neki a múltkori nyelvi tantermi kis légyottját Vargasszal, talán volna némi esélye megúszni a dolgot. Aztán rájött, hogy nincs rá bizonyítéka, továbbá hogy nem a leghőbb vágya ilyen fiatalon távozni az élők sorából. Mr Beilschmidt rohadt ijesztő tudott lenni, ha akart, és volt némi szadista hajlama... Meg egy rendőr bátyja is, aki alkalomadtán nyilván gond nélkül elsimítja az ügyeit, és aki nem különösebben zárta a szívébe az ő bandájukat. Egyszerűbb lesz inkább odafigyelni arra a tornazsákra.

Bella mellette azon lamentált, hogy elfelejtett magával ebédet hozni, és hónap vége lévén már pénze sem volt, hogy vegyen valamit, mire Alice és Lars is felajánlották, hogy megosztják vele a saját ennivalójukat; Matthew pedig felvetette, hogy másnap reggel mindannyiuknak ki kéne valahogy könyörögniük a kolesz konyhájáról az ebédjüket, ha már egyszer ki van fizetve, vagy pedig átrakatni Francisszel a közmunkát egy órával későbbre, hogy legyen idejük hazamenni enni. Utóbbinak valószínűleg több értelme is lenne, így elhatározták, hogy beszélnek a felügyelőtisztjükkel.

Francis azonban nem volt ott, így a mogorva műszakvezetőt igyekeztek megkörnyékezni – mint kiderült, tök fölöslegesen, elvégre a munka végeztével ígyis-úgyis tiszteletüket kellett tenniük a rendőrségen.

Az aznapra kiszabott munka nagy részében a Temze partján lévő kőfalról takarították a graffitiket, a maradék időben pedig felsöpörték a sétányt. A felügyelőjük kissé felengedett a műszak végére, mivel egyikük sem rendetlenkedett sokat (még Alfred is csak egyszer állt neki bohóckodni kviddicsezés címszaván a seprűjével meg a terelőütőnek kinevezett szemétlapátjával), és habár a morc fickó szerint fejfájdítóan sokat karattyoltak, a beszélgetést mégsem tilthatta meg nekik.

Francis továbbra sem volt csúcsformában, de a múltkorihoz képest határozottan jobban festett. A szeme alatti táskák mérete jelentősen csökkent, a haja kevésbé volt kócos, megborotválkozott, és a kétliteres termosz helyett csak egy nagyobbacska bögre állt az asztalán, kávéval tele. Ehhez mérten néhány fokkal türelmesebben viszonyult pásztoroltjaihoz, akik kissé porosan és nagyon fáradtan, de meglepő vidámsággal álltak elé, és azon nyomban leszívták a maradék pár csepp energiáját is. A műszakvezetőjük véleményezését egy pillanat alatt átfutotta, és elégedetten állapította meg, hogy talán nem is olyan reménytelenül haszontalanok a rá bízott jómadarak. Csak aztán ez maradjon is így...

A gyerekek, látva, hogy felügyelőtisztjük nagyságrendekkel jobb hangulatban van, mint legutóbb, bátrabban mertek előállni a kérésükkel, miszerint szeretnének ebédelni munka előtt. Francis egy árnyalatnyit elszégyellte magát, elvégre figyelembe kellett volna vennie ezt is, csakhogy ő a már belécsontosodott rendőrségi műszakok leosztása szerint gondolkodott, és nem jött rá, hogy az iskolák napirendje valamennyire eltérő. Így aztán javíthatta ki a közmunkabeosztást egy órával későbbre – amely tevékenységet Alice esetében kénytelen volt a hivatalos pecséttel és az aláírásával is külön igazolni. Ez ismételten elgondolkodtatta: ennyire nem bíznának otthon Alice-ben? Eldöntötte magában, hogy amint lehetőség adódik rá, beszélni fog Berwalddal a lányt illetően, bár azt tudta, hogy a svéd férfi az orvosi titoktartás jegyében semmilyen személyes információt nem adhat ki a pácienseiről. Egyetlen eset volt csak kivétel ez alól, és az is csak azért, mert gyakorlatilag a fél rendőrség érintetté vált az ügyben, és mert már különben is mindegy volt. Látták, amit láttak, és tudták, amit tudtak.

De azért csak körül kellene szimatolni egy kicsit Alice ügyében is.

* * *

Mivel az osztályuknak a csütörtöki és a pénteki napokon eggyel kevesebb órája volt, így közös megegyezés alapján Alice kapta a csütörtököt, Alfred pedig a pénteket a pszichológusnál. Az iskolából egyenesen oda kellett menniük, hogy ne boruljon fel a lassanként bejáratott közmunka és ebédelés rendje. Bár ilyenkor az egyórás foglakozás miatt kissé kutyafuttában kellett ennie és a szokottnál is jobban sietnie vissza műszakkezdésre, Alice végül is nem bánta olyan nagyon. Amennyire félt kezdetben a pszichológustól és a nála töltendő időtől, később legalább úgy nevetett saját magán.

Dr. Oxenstierna első ránézésre rettenetesen ijesztő, kevés beszédű, de udvarias férfi volt. Germán arcéle, jéghideg, kék szeme és enyhe svéd akcentusa csak erősítette a róla szinte mindenkiben kialakuló hűvös és elérhetetlen benyomást – és mégis, a szemében táncoló kék lángok valami ősi, mélyről jövő, ijesztő vadsággal lobogtak. Világosszőke, rövid haja gondosan fésült, ő maga pedig mindig tökéletesen elegáns volt, így aztán Alice első alkalommal többek közt a saját, kevéssé kifogástalan kinézete miatt is meglehetősen kellemetlenül érezte magát (vagyis a haja megint úgy állt, mintha jövet villanypásztort simogatott volna, kissé túlméretezett kockás inge gyűrötten lógott rajta, farmerjának térdén pedig házilag gyártott szakadás éktelenkedett, amiről mindeddig úgy gondolta, nagyon dizájnos – és akkor még nem szóltunk erősen sikálásra szoruló, piszkos tornacipőiről és a sietségtől picit elkenődött sminkjéről, amelyet hirtelenjében szintén ízléstelennek kezdett találni).

Egy szó, mint száz, az első alkalom rengeteg kényelmetlen feszengéssel, ideges hajcsavargatással és végül némi kellemes csalódással járt Alice számára. Dr. Oxenstierna, bár nem közvetlenkedett vele (ezt egyébként a lány el sem tudta volna képzelni róla, olyannyira, hogy ha mégis megpróbálja, Alice sikítva kiugrott volna az ablakon, azzal a gyanúval, hogy a földet megszállták az ufók – bár ez inkább Alfredre lett volna jellemző, úgy látszik, exe hülyesége valamilyen szinten ragályosnak bizonyult; még jó, hogy időben szakított vele), végig tökéletesen udvariasan viselkedett, és noha nagyon keveset beszélt, egyáltalán nem éreztette Alice-szel, hogy bűnözőnek tartaná, vagy hogy megveti a stiklijei miatt. Igazából a lány egyáltalán nem ilyennek képzelte egy pszichológus meglátogatását, és ezt végül ki is bökte Dr. Oxenstiernának. A svéd férfi szemei erre derűsen ráhunyorogtak, és Alice esküdnie mert volna rá, hogy egy futó pillanatig mintha egy mikroszkopikus mosolyt látott volna felderengeni a komoly, márványba faragott arcon. Dr. Oxenstierna lassú, dörmögő mély hangján röviden felvilágosította a pszichológus és a pszichiáter közötti különbségekről, illetve a két szakma átfedéseiről és egymást kiegészítésükről.

Tulajdonképpen nem nagyon tettek mást, csak ismerkedtek és beszélgettek. Jobbára Alice beszélt, eleinte kicsit megszeppenve és összefüggéstelenül, aztán mikor megszokta a figyelmesen rászegeződő, fagyasztóan világoskék tekintetet, utána már valamivel bátrabban. Nem sok személyes dolgot mondott el, legalábbis ami a családját illette – egészen konkrétan a létezésükről tudósító mondata után őróluk egész egyszerűen hallgatott –, inkább a barátairól és az iskoláról fecsegett. Francis személyét szintén nem igazán hozta szóba, amely tény nem kerülte el a fejben szorgosan jegyzetelő Berwald figyelmét. A svéd férfi sosem írt semmit, miközben a pácienseivel foglalkozott, olyankor mindig csak figyelt, és csak az idő letelte és az illető távozta után készítette el feljegyzéseit a megfigyelési naplójába. Így elejét vette az ideges töprengéseknek és a szorongó kíváncsiságnak, hogy vajon mit ír, illetve nem róhatta fel neki senki, hogy nem figyel közben, és ténylegesen nem is maradt le egyetlen apró kijelentésről és rezdülésről sem, a testbeszédet is pontosabban elemezve ezzel.

A kiszabott hatvan perc úgy repült el, mintha csak öt lett volna. Alice, aki a végére szinte teljesen felengedett, és egészen otthonosan érezte magát a hangszigetelt, csöndes, ízlésesen és hívogatóan berendezett irodában, kissé megzavarodva pillantott a faliórára, mikor az halkan kongani kezdett. Némileg pirulva vette azt is tudomásul, hogy beszélgetés közben bizony törökülésben feltelepedett a törvénytelenül kényelmes, csokoládébarna bőrkanapéra, és tornacipője széléről vékony koszcsíkot kent rá, valamint hogy majdnem sikerült lemorzsolnia az ölébe vett bőrhuzatos díszpárna csücskéről a bojtot. Felocsúdva gyorsan visszapakolta a helyére a kanapé végébe a párnát, és igyekezett feltűnésmentesen lesúrolni a koszfoltot az ingujjával, míg Dr. Oxenstierna az ablak kinyitásával volt elfoglalva.

– Jövő héten már lesz légkondi – ígérte a szőke férfi. Alice arcába kellemes, enyhén hűvös huzat csapott. Nem is érezte, hogy ennyire kimelegedett.

Dr. Oxenstierna ezek után elköszönt, és útjára bocsátotta a lányt, aki maga is meglepődött rajta, milyen megkönnyebbüléssel lépett ki a rendőrség kapuján afelett, hogy mennyivel kellemesebben töltötte itt az idejét, mint várta volna. Menet közben Gilbert keresztezte az útját, és rákacsintott, a folyosó végén pedig egy másodpercre látta Francist is, de felügyelőtisztje háttal állt, és neki különben is sietnie kellett, így nem tudott odaköszönni.

Odabent, a csendes, nyugodt kis irodában Berwald leült súlyos, tömörfa íróasztala mögé, és bőrkötésű naplójában új szakaszt nyitva körmölni kezdte hosszú, szálkás betűivel az Alice-ről gyűjtött megfigyeléseit.


	6. Chapter 6

Francis Bonnefoy rendőr törzszászlós első ránézésre laza, életigenlő, bár talán kissé komolytalan férfinek tűnt – a felszín alatt azonban makacs, kitartó és viszonylag jó megfigyelő volt. Ezen tulajdonságai, amelyek szakmai sikereihez is hozzásegítették, nem számítottak közismertnek, jóllehet mindenki tisztában volt vele, hogy Francis nem egy link alak, hiszen a munkáját jól végzi. Bár viszonylag alacsony rangban maradt, közrendőrként, ez inkább a pályafutása kezdeti szakaszának számlájára volt írható, hiszen nem töltött még olyan sok időt a rendőrség kötelékében, hogy nagyon magasra mászhatott volna a ranglétrán. Ez még a tapasztalatszerzés és a terepmunka időszaka volt neki, amelyet érdekessége és izgalmassága miatt nem is szívesen cserélt volna fel unalmas, irodai ücsörgésre.

Francist – mivel még nem csömörlött bele a munkájába – rendkívül foglalkoztatta minden olyan apróság, ami a rábízott ügyekkel kapcsolatban homályban maradt előtte, és borzasztóan bosszantotta, ha ezeket nem tudta kellően felderíteni. Ő ugyan nem nyomozó volt, de a kisebb súlyú dolgokban az emberhiányból kifolyólag intézkedhetett, ahogy akart, nemigen nézett senki a körmére – felettesei számára a lényeg a sikeresen megoldott ügy volt, nem az oda vezető út. Ez persze nem jelentette azt, hogy Bonnefoy rendőr törzszászlós úton-útfélen törvényt sértett volna mindennapi munkája során, ám a rá vonatkozó szabályok és ezek meglehetősen lagymatag ellenőrzöttsége ismeretében, ha szükségét érezte, igenis gátlástalanul elment addig, ameddig lehetett. Nem kell túl durva dolgokra gondolni – mindösszesen némi szabadsággal egészítette ki olykor önkényesen (és diszkréten) a jogkörét. Elvégre amiről a felettesei nem tudnak, az nem fáj nekik. Emellett néha a többiek is vérmérsékletüktől függően folyamodtak hasonló megoldásokhoz, és a vezetőség, bár valószínűleg tudott róla, szemet hunyt felette, amíg nem történt kifejezett túlkapás.

Egy szó mint száz, Francis kis irodája többször látta már gyanúsítottak finom _noszogatását_ a vallomástételt illetően, nemegyszer Gilbert és Antonio aktív hozzájárulásával (Gilbert jó vallatótiszt volt, általában Francisszal karöltve kérdezte ki nem épp gyengéden a visszaeső bűnözőket, míg Antonio leginkább azért volt jelen, hogy visszafogja a párost – főleg Gilbertet – ha túlzásba esnének, valamint nem ártott egy őrszem sem, aki idejében figyelmeztette őket az esetlegesen közelgő rendőrfőnök vagy valamelyik százados társaságára), illetve Bonnefoy rendőr törzszászlós időnként sutyiban bele-belekukkantott olyan dokumentumokba, amelyekhez nem lett volna hozzáférése, mégis nagyban megkönnyítette a dolgát, ha néhány fontos információt ki tudott keresni belőlük.

Francis, Gilbert és Antonio hármasa kialakította a maga kis klikkjét – és hamarosan az a hír járta róluk, hogy a mindennapokban gyakori esetek közül kimagasló mennyiségben oldottak meg olyanokat, amelyekhez mégis kellett egy kis fifika (sőt, előfordult olyan is, hogy komolyabb ügyekben nyújtottak felbecsülhetetlen segítséget a nyomozóknak). Később és lazábban hozzájuk csapódott Ludwig, Gilbert öccse, aki bátyjához hasonlóan katonai középiskolába járt Németországban, Elizaveta, Gilbert szerelme és Feliks Łukasiewicz, a lány gyerekkori jóbarátja is – utóbbiak tolmácsként és ügyeletes pletykafészkekkénk meglepően sok infóhoz jutottak hozzá, ráadásul kommunikatív és közvetlen természetükből adódóan alkalmasak voltak némi kiegészítő felderítésre is, amiket a csapat általában a saját szakállára folytatott. Ludwig tanári működéséből és hiúzfüléből kifolyólag meglehetős biztonsággal tisztában volt a fiatal korosztály viselt dolgaival, bandáinak helyzetével, beszerzési forrásaikkal kapcsolatban; Ela és Feliks pedig könnyen elvegyültek a tömegben, sőt, a nő szépsége és a férfi sármos mosolya sokszor kapóra is jött a többieknek, hiszen a páros (együtt vagy szólózva) sok adatot és sok gyanúsítottat volt képes előcsalogatni a rejtekhelyéről. Az ilyen nem hivatalos bevetések során persze Ludwig mindig velük ment, tőlük külön, a háttérből figyelve, nehogy valami rosszul süljön el, és a rendőrök triumvirátusa is a közelben leselkedett, hogy baj esetén rögtön közbeavatkozzanak. Gilbert különösen résen volt, oroszlánként őrizte a kedvesét, és csak olyan helyekre engedte be, ahol nyilvánvaló volt, hogy komoly baja nem eshet.

Egy bizonyos, meglehetősen nagy súlyú ügy révén pedig Francis még Berwalddal is megtalálta a közös hangot, amelyet addig a már említett menyasszony-leszólítós incidens emléke akadályozott, így ha szüksége volt valami személyes információra, a svéd férfi lehetőségeihez mérten igyekezett segíteni neki, habár az orvosi etikett szabályait nem hághatta át.

Most pedig ismét eljött egy olyan pillanat, amikor Bonnefoy rendőr törzszászlós úgy érezte, határozottan könnyítene a sötétben tapogatózáson, ha Berwaldhoz fordulna Alice ügyét illetően. Azt sejtette, hogy a kislány nem túl sok személyeset oszthatott meg a férfival, de Berwald azért volt pszichológus, hogy a kevésből is sokat tudjon meg – neki pedig erre a sokra mind szüksége lett volna, habár tudta, hogy viszonylag keveset kaphat meg belőle. Mindegy. Itt minden információmorzsa kincset ért.

Így történt, hogy a délután Dr. Oxenstierna irodájában találta: műszak után beugrott hozzá, hátha ki tud csikarni belőle Alice-szel kapcsolatban valamit. Akármit.

* * *

– Bocsáss meg, Francis, de te is tudod, hogy nem mondhatok el semmi lényegeset a pácienseimről – dőlt hátra Berwald puha karosszékében.

– Tudom – szögezte le a másik blazírtan –, te pedig azt tudod pontosan, hogy semmi ilyesmit nem kértem tőled. Nem akarok olyasmibe kotnyeleskedni, amihez nincs közöm. – Francis sóhajtott egyet idegességében. Szíve szerint igenis belekotnyeleskedett volna mindenbe, ami Alice-hez köthető, és maga sem tudta, miért. Mindenesetre aggasztotta ez az újonnan felbukkanó kíváncsiság, és a lassanként szintén felhorgadó, bár egyelőre elég tétova védelmező ösztön. – Mindösszesen annyit szeretnék megtudni, amennyit... bárki más megláthat, ha van hozzá szeme.

– Te valószínűleg így is jobban ismered – jelentette ki Berwald. – Nem hiszem, hogy sok újat mondhatnék neked egyetlen, egyórányi beszélgetés után, mikor hetek óta rendszeresen beszélsz vele.

– Velük – pontosított a rendőr. – Egyenként nem sok időt szánhatok rájuk, legtöbbször csapatostul jönnek be hozzám.

– Akkor is többet kommunikáltál vele, mint én.

Bonnefoy rendőr törzszászlós az égre emelte a tekintetét.

– Tény, hogy tudok róla egyet-mást, de nem eleget. Valamiért úgy érzem, elzárkózik előlem. Nem is tudom... Próbáltam vele aránylag barátságosan viselkedni, de gondolom, egy rendőrnek még így sem szívesen nyílik meg.

– Az átlagember, különösen a stiklisebb átlagember leginkább úgy van vele, minél kevesebbet tudnak róla a hatóságok, annál jobb – jegyezte meg könnyed hangon Berwald.

Francis kelletlenül látta be, hogy igaza van. Mindazonáltal nem volt hajlandó feladni a tervét, hogy kideríti, mi bujkál Alice drasztikus személyiségváltozásának hátterében, és ehhez igenis kellett a svéd segítsége. A svédé, aki láthatóan nagyon nem akart kötélnek állni. Hogy az orvosi etikett tiszteletben tartása miatt-e, vagy mert megítélése szerint tényleg túl keveset tudott meg a lányról ahhoz, hogy rájöjjön a dolgok nyitjára, a rendőr nem tudta, de nem is érdekelte. Neki információ kellett, bármilyen apró, bármilyen lényegtelen, hiszen még az is hozzásegítené a kirakós megfejtéséhez. Utálta, hogy mindig le kellett futni ezeket a köröket Berwaldnál, de általában megérte, így tehát úgy döntött, ideje elhúzni a mézesmadzagot a pszichológus orra előtt, aminek nagy valószínűséggel nem fog tudni ellenállni.

– Rendben – hajolt hirtelen előre, és a térdeire támaszkodott. – Alkut ajánlok. Elmondom neked azt, amit én tudok Alice Kirklandról, és cserébe te is elmeséled a benyomásaidat róla. Ketten együtt csak többre megyünk, mint külön-külön. Mit szólsz?

Francis igyekezett nem túl számító képet vágni, míg az ajánlatot latolgató Berwaldot figyelte, noha nagyjából biztos volt benne, hogy a svéd átlát rajta. Mindenesetre ha így is volt, Berwald nem tette szóvá – sőt, rövid mérlegelés után a rendőr várakozásainak megfelelően végül ráállt az alkura.

– Legyen.

* * *

– ...és az utolsó pár napban olyan furcsán kezdett el viselkedni velem is. Addig semmi baja nem volt – bár fesztelennek nem neveztem volna, de egyértelműen sokkal oldottabb hangulatban beszéltünk mindig. A barátaival is jól érezte magát. Igaz, az amerikai sráccal folyton oltották egymást, de a másik kislánnyal állandóan sutyorogtak meg vihorásztak, és teljesen úgy viselkedett, mint az átlag kamaszlányok. Aztán... egyik napról a másikra lett csendes, mogorva és zárkózott. Most már még csak nem is mosolygott, akárhogy bohóckodott a belga barátnője, és az exével is sokkal durvábban veszekedett... legalábbis eleinte, mert egy mondat közepén egyszerre csak félbehagyta a tirádáját, és egy mérges legyintéssel elintézte az egészet, pedig előtte alig lehetett őket leállítani, ha rákezdték. Valahogy... nem tudom, nekem kicsit depressziósnak tűnt – bár annyira nem értek az ilyesmihez.

Berwald figyelmesen vizslatta a rendőr arcát, amíg az beszélt, és fejben igyekezett összeegyeztetni a beszámolót a saját tapasztalataival. A rendőr által szolgáltatott, igen érdekes információk sok helyen jól illeszkedtek ugyan az Alice-ről kialakított, egyelőre meglehetősen képlékeny és kezdetleges képbe, azonban legalább ennyi helyen össze is kuszálták a szálakat. Az elmúlt bő fél órában Francis saját bevallása szerint mindent elmesélt, ami hirtelenjében eszébe jutott a lányról, és Berwald azon kapta magát, hogy jóval a munkaidőn túl ücsörögnek az irodájában, belemerülve a témába. Gyorsan írt hát egy szűkszavú üzenetet a feleségének, hogy kicsit később ér haza, majd újra az előtte ülő férfinak szentelte a figyelmét.

– És emlékszel-e esetleg valami olyan momentumra, amihez hozzáköthető a kislány hirtelen megváltozása? – tette fel a kulcskérdést.

A rendőr eltöprengett egy percre.

– Hát... Korábban egyszer láttam átmenetileg így viselkedni – aznap, mikor behoztuk őket, és az adminisztráció után hazavittem. De utána még semmi probléma nem volt. – Francis maga elé meredt, ahogyan agyában pörögtek az emlékképek. – Aztán egyszer megint elvittem hazáig, mert szakadt az eső... És összetalálkozott a kapuban a bátyjával.

Berwald figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy Francis egy pillantra összeborzong.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte komoran.

– Nem tudom. A fickó olyan fejet vágott, hogy majdnem én is megijedtem tőle. Nem szeretném, ha rám nézne úgy... Pedig nem viselkedett agresszíven, vagy legalábbis nem a szó szoros értelmében, de hogy azzal a tekintettel ölni lehetne, az biztos. És ezt a legkomolyabban mondom. Kábé olyan rémisztő volt, mint te, ha mérges vagy.

Bármennyire borús témát is veséztek ki épp, és bármennyire komoly férfi is volt Berwald, nem tudott megálljt parancsolni egy prüszkölős kis nevetésnek. Francis, aki még mosolyogni sem látta soha kollégáját, csak bámult (kicsit sértetten is, hiszen ő komolyan beszélt, de leginkább elképedve), ám a csoda nem tartott sokáig, a kis kacaj halvány somolygássá szelídült a svéd szája sarkában, majd mikor folytatták az eszmecserét, egészen el is tűnt.

– Tehát a bátyjától félhet? – dörmögött fel újra a pszichológus mély hangja.

– Nem tudom, ez miatt változott-e meg, de az biztos, hogy tart a testvéreitől. Egy kivételével találkoztam velük, és sem a nővére, sem a bátyja nem tett rám túl jó benyomást – azon túl persze, hogy nyilván próbálják a jó irányba terelni a mákvirág húgukat, csak épp nem vagyok meggyőzve afelől, hogy a jó módszerekkel.

Berwald ismét hátradőlt a székében, és a kanapén ücsörgő, elgondolkodó Francist méregette. Ez az egész kezdett egyre érdekesebbé válni. Bonnefoy rendőr törzszászlós törvénytisztelő, bár talán hűvös modorú emberekről meséli, hogy nem voltak szimpatikusak neki, csak mert egy rossz útra tévedt gyereklány tart tőlük. Jó, lehetséges, hogy ez kissé elnagyolt leírása a helyzetnek, de akkor is felettébb érdekes.

– Ne feledd, hogy Alice nem olyan ártatlan, mint amilyennek tűnhet az arca – jegyezte meg mintegy emlékeztetőként. – Te magad mondtad, hogy igenis van bűnlajstroma, nem is kicsi. Képzeld magad egy kicsit a testvérei helyébe.

– Nem az ő kezükben van a gyámság, egyszerre dolgoznak és igyekeznek két kölyköt egy gettós környéken felnevelni, a látottakból és a nő állandó aggályoskodásából ítélve alig jönnek ki a fizetésükből, pláne, ha Alice büntetéseit is hozzászámítjuk, az anyjuk pedig évekkel ezelőtt egyszerűen egy szó nélkül köddé válva a jogokat magával vitte, a kötelességeket nagyvonalúan itt hagyta. Mondasz valamit.

– Na látod. Ráadásul Alice sem ma kezdte a balhézást, és ki tudja, otthon mi minden lehet még a rovásán. Nem csoda, ha a testvéreinek elegük van belőle, meg a folytonos botrányokból.

– Uhh, milyen gáz volt hallani, hogy még az ötéves kisöccse is azzal fogadott, hogy miért nem viszem már Alice-t a börtönbe... – húzta el a száját Francis.

Berwald fél szemöldöke a magasba emelkedett.

– Ez komoly?

– Ja.

A svéd füttyentett egy halkat. Ez egyre cifrább lesz.

– Na mindegy – váltott témát Francis. – Én kitálaltam, most te jössz.

* * *

Berwald csak hosszas megfontolás után, kevés szóval, lassan közölte Francisszel azt a keveset, amit meglátása szerint elmondhatott. A dolgát a rendőr által az előbb rázúdított információtömkeleg is nehezítette, hiszen néhány momentumot egészen más megvilágításba helyezett, ráadásul a svédnek némely halvány gyanúi is támadtak, melyekről azonban egyelőre inkább hallgatott. Hiszen a nagyja inkább Alice és Bonnefoy rendőr törzszászlós nem túl mindennapi kapcsolatára vonatkozott.

Elég vontatottan számolt be a tapasztalatairól: Alice-t egyszerre látta nyílt, de mégis bezárkózó egyéniségnek. A lány látszólag hamar felengedett a pszichológus irányába, de Berwald figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy kizárólag veszélytelen, semmitmondó témákról csacsogott. A testbeszédéből ítélve pedig jócskán volt benne védekező vonás, hiszen mintegy pajzsként tartotta az ölében a kanapé díszpárnáját, és ezen az sem változtatott, hogy időközben még inkább kényelembe helyezte magát. _Még résen van, de lassanként már oldódik_ – gondolta a férfi. – _Talán hamarosan kiböki majd azokat a gondokat is, amik valójában foglalkoztatják._

A lány egyébként együttműködőnek tűnt, leszámítva a kritikus infók visszatartását, és a svéd egészen úgy találta, Alice vevő a megjavulás javaslatára. Erről Francist is tájékoztatta, aki egyetértően hümmögött, és arckifejezéséből ítélve még mindig a családi vonalat érintő problémán filózott.

Mivel Berwaldnak nem volt túl sok mondanivalója, hamar a beszélgetés végére értek – a férfinek pedig kétsége sem maradt afelől, hogy rendőr kollégája a nap hátralévő részét igen nagy valószínűséggel Alice-en töprengve fogja eltölteni.

– Kérdezhetnék valamit? – billentette félre a fejét, és komoran nyugtázta, hogy Francis megrebben a fagyos kék tekintet súlya alatt. – Miért érdekel téged ennyire ez a lány?

Most Francis arca vált zárkózottá, tartózkodóvá, és a hangja is relatíve kifejezéstelen volt, ahogyan válaszolt:

– Most először kaptam a munkám során pártfogoltakat, és jól akarom csinálni. Ezenkívül Alice-nél láttam olyan külső tényezőket, amiket ki kell iktatni ahhoz, hogy sikerüljön visszaterelni a jó irányba, ráadásul ő az egyetlen, akit végszükség esetén sem lehet hazaküldeni, hogy a saját országában csinálja a fesztivált, mert ő itthon van. Az ő dolgát mindenképpen nekem kell megoldanom, nem passzolhatom le senkinek.

Berwald szó nélkül elfogadta a logikusnak is nevezhető magyarázatot, és hűvös biccentéssel köszönt el az irodájából kisétáló rendőrtől – mégis, nem hagyta nyugodni a gondolat, hogy Francisnek szinte biztosan vannak más indokai is, amelyeket nem sietett közölni vele. Jó lesz rajta tartani a szemét a pároson.


	7. Chapter 7

Megint hétfő, megint szürkeség, megint dögunalom. Alice komoran szemezett egy percig az esőfelhőktől terhes, ólomszínű égbolttal, mielőtt egy sóhajjal nekiindult volna az iskolába vezető útnak. A hétvégéje, mondhatni, jól telt – értsd: sikerült mindenféle balhét elkerülve a szobája magányában tölteni a teljes szombatot és a vasárnapot. Egyedül a vasárnapi ebédhez jött ki, amely neki köszönhetően az udvariassági köröket (úgymint add ide a sót, kérlek, és társai) és az evőeszközök csörgését leszámítva teljes, halálosan kínos csendben telt. Még Peter sem mukkant meg, pedig általában le sem lehetett lőni, be nem állt a szája, még Gwen állandó dorgálására sem, miszerint csukott szájjal illik enni. Hát most egyszer sem kellett rászólnia. Ez a néma megvetés Flynn sajátja volt, de legidősebb testvér lévén kimondatlan tény volt, hogy a családot érintő ügyekben mindig ő hozta meg a döntést – így hát, mivel Flynn felől tapinthatóan áradt a negatív energia Alice irányába, a többiek ösztönösen alkalmazkodtak hozzá. Még Peter is érzékelte a fagyos hangulatot, és ennek megfelelően lapított is, nehogy véletlen magára vonja testvére haragját. (Nem mintha Flynn valaha is másokon vert volna le bármit.)

Mivel az eső egész hétvégén vigasztalanul szakadt, mintha dézsából öntenék, Francis rájuk telefonált, hogy nem kell elmenniük a közmunkára, hiszen vajmi kevés hasznosat tehettek volna aznap. Jófej volt, és inkább beírta elvégzettnek a napi melót, nem tervezte bepótoltatni velük valamikor, amikor jobb idő ígérkezett – legalább hamarabb megszabadul ő is a jómadaraktól, egy nap meg már nem oszt, nem szoroz a megjavításukban, gondolta Alice. Francis persze őt nem érte el, mivel a telefonja még mindig Scott fiókjában pihent, így Gwent kényszerült felhívni – aki természetesen rögtön a legrosszabbat feltételezte, bár egyben azt is gyorsan közölte a rendőrrel, hogy Alice épp itthon van, és az utóbbi tizenkét órában semmi rosszat nem követhetett el. A lány nővére csukott ajtón keresztül tompán átszűrődő hangját hallgatva eltöprengett azon, hogy vajon lesz-e még olyan, amikor testvérei nem hazugságra gyanakodnak akkor is, mikor épp kérdez valamit.

Gwen egy-két percnyi csevegés után le is rakta a kagylót, majd bedugta a fejét Alice ajtaján, és közölte a híreket; meg azt is, hogy ráférne egy alapos takarítás húga szobájára. Így hát – egy lemondó sóhajjal belátva, hogy nővérének igaza van – a szombatja nagy része a kuckójának kiglancolásával telt (nem mellesleg három vödörnyi papírszemetet vitt le a kukába csak az íróasztalából, egyből lett is hely a maradék holmijának), a vasárnapja pedig kelletlen leckeírással. Majd' meghalt érte, hogy felhívhassa Bellát, de nem mert szembeszegülni Scottal – meg Flynn-nel sem. Bár idősebbik bátyja azóta nem szólt hozzá, mióta Francis először hazahozta a rendőrőrsről, mégis, Alice úgy érezte, pengeélen táncol, és egy rossz mozdulatára kitör a vihar, amely eddig csak gyűlt, gyűlt testvérében.

Flynnben nem az volt az ijesztő, ami Scottban: hogy kiabált, vagy hogy könnyen eljárt a keze. Flynn hatalma abban állt, hogy családfőként bármikor egy szavával kihúzhatta volna Alice alól a talajt; és most már tizennyolcadik születésnapja közelgésével egyre súlyosabb fenyegetésként függött a lány feje fölött, hogy bátyja ráunva a stiklijeire és a családnak okozott lelki és anyagi károkra, amint nagykorúvá válik, egyszerűen kiadja az útját. Eddig is megtehette volna, hogy kihívja a gyámügyet, és lepasszolja nekik Alice-t, mint arra másik bátyja volt olyan szíves rámutatni, de egy darabig úgy tűnt, Scott képes megfékezni a lányt. Aztán mikor Alice-szel istenigazából elszaladt a ló, és már az ő – testvérei által közvetített – fenyegetéseire is szükség volt, addigra húga a lecsukás határára került, és ez kijózanította annyira, hogy többé-kevésbé moderálja magát. Így hát elég volt egy vérfagyasztó pillantás ahhoz, hogy Alice a lehető legkisebbre húzza össze magát az ebédlőasztalnál, tudva, hogy ha Flynn-nek magának kell megszólalnia az ő megrendszabályozásához, akkor neki annyi.

Vasárnap este, mikor a fürdőszobából osont vissza a saját szobájába lefeküdni, Scott elállta az útját a hallban. Egyik kezét a lány kócos fürtjei közé siklatva finoman belemarkolt a hajába, és hátradöntötte a fejét, hogy az arcába nézhessen.

– Hé, hugica – kezdte halkan, hogy fel ne ébressze a már alvókat –, holnap neked kéne elhoznod Petert az oviból. Gwennek be kell mennie a gyámügyhöz, hogy elrendezze az öcskös papírjait, nem lesz ideje elmenni érte, délutánra kapott időpontot.

– Nincs kulcsom – jegyezte meg fanyar-egykedvűen Alice.

Scott válasz helyett felemelte másik kezét, markában a lány kulcscsomójával és a kis összecsukható mobiltelefonnal, aminek láttán Alice szíve nagyot dobbant.

– Visszakapod – nézett rá merően bátyja –, de meg ne bánjam. És azonnal gyertek haza.

– Rendben – biccentett megadóan a lány, amennyire a hajába markoló ujjaktól tudott, mire Scott keze összeborzolta amúgy is szétálló tincseit, és egy simogatásnak is nevezhető mozdulattal kicsusszant közülük. Húga tenyerébe pottyantotta a halkan csilingelő kulcsokat és a kis mobilt, és még elkapta Alice jó éjszakát kívánó suttogását.

– Neked is, hugi – dörmögte magában, miután becsukódott a lány mögött az ajtó. – Hőn remélem, hogy mindketten túlélitek a holnapot.

* * *

Az út a metróhoz, majd az iskolához eseménytelenül telt, bár a hozzá hasonló kölykök méregető pillantásait most sem kerülhette el, de ezeket már annyira megszokta, hogy szinte észre sem vette. Még a metrón felírta a kezére, hogy közmunka után el kell mennie Peterért, nehogy a haverjai valamelyik remek ötlete kiverje a fejéből, és reménykedett, hogy a nap folyamán nem fogja lemosni. Nem mintha bármelyik iskolai mosdóban lett volna szappan... A második emeletiben arra is vigyáznia kellett, nehogy az egész csaptelep a kezében maradjon, a földszintinek külső ajtaja sem volt, a harmadikon meg csak egyetlen fülke üzemelt, és azt is csak úgy lehetett lehúzni, ha az ember lánya felmászott a vécécsészére, és lábujjhegyen ágaskodva, imádkozva, hogy meg ne csússzon és bele ne essen a kagylóba, nagy nehezen lenyomta a tartály oldalán lévő kart, mert a lehúzóláncot valaki évekkel azelőtt tőből leszakította. A kemény százötvenöt centivel megáldott Alice fel sem ért odáig, így ez utóbbi manővert csak felugorva és, nehogy beleessen a vécébe, gyorsan terpeszbe érkezve volt képes kivitelezni – érthető hát, ha a felső szint mosdóját ha csak tehette, egyáltalán nem látogatta.

A tornacuccát majdnem a metrón felejtette, de egy kitetovált, nálánál körülbelül háromszor több piercinggel büszkélkedő sudribunkó volt olyan kedves, és utánavakkantotta, hogy „hé, kiscsaj, elhagytál valamit", így visszakapva az üléshez, majd harcba szállva a metró makacsul becsukódni akaró ajtajával (a válla bánta a régi típusú vasúti kocsi súlyos fémajtóinak kérlelhetetlen lendületét) végül sikerült minden holmija és végtagja birtokában leverekednie magát a megfelelő megállónál.

A körútra kiérve majdnem feldöntötte az orkánerejű szél, még súlyos iskolatáskája sem segített a dolgon, meg kellett kapaszkodnia a lejáró korlátjában egy pillanatra. Igyekezett az emberek tartotta szélárnyékban maradni, de a zebránál sokan elkanyarodtak, és végül egyedül feküdt neki az útnak az iskoláig.

Az éles szél könnyesre csípte a szemét, így csak az utolsó pillanatban vette észre a járdán épp lefékező csillogó, fekete BMW-t. Ismerte a motort, amelynek tulajdonosa az egyedüli olyan tanár volt az iskolában, akit tiszteltek annyira a diákok, hogy ne merjenek hozzáérni a járgányához. Megtorpanva diadalmasan meglengette tornazsákját a bukósisakjától megszabaduló Mr Beilschmidtnek – a tesitanár és közte örökös konfliktusforrás volt a folyton hiányzó felszerelése. A szőke férfi csak biccentett egyet, és lekászálódott a motorjáról, hogy lezárja, míg Alice besurrant a kapun. Mivel a tesi csak később jött, Alice nem szándékozott bevárni a tanárt – Mr Beilschmidt azonban épp akkor lépett be a kapun, mikor a biztonsági őrök a falhoz állították, hogy menetrend szerint végigtapperolhassák.

Mivel egyáltalán nem voltak jóban a tesitanárral, Alice-nek leesett az álla a meglepetéstől, mikor egy inas, erős kéz megragadta a vállát, és finoman, de határozottan kihúzta őt a két hegyomlásnyi hústorony markából. Felpillantva látta, amint a szőke férfi egy hűvös pillantással elhessegeti a biztonsági embereket, akik dacára, hogy bár nem sokkal, de nagyobb darabok voltak nála, meghunyászkodva visszavonultak. Alice némán füttyentett egy elismerőt magában: Mr Beilschmidt fellépésén határozottan látszott katonai parancsnok mivolta – kezdte érteni, miért buknak rá annyira és annyian a végzős lányok. (De azt továbbra sem, hogy miért épp az a „tedd ki, hadd hűljön" Feliciana volt a befutó nála.)

– Téged minden reggel megmotoznak, Kirkland? – érdeklődött a szőke férfi, és lazábbra véve a fogását, félig átkarolta Alice vállát, úgy terelgette magával fel a lépcsőn.

– Igen – válaszolt Alice, aki nemhogy nem tért magához a meglepetésből, csak még inkább elképedt a könnyed, mi több, barátságos gesztustól.

Mr Beilschmidt hitetlenkedve, röviden felkacagott.

– Épp téged – csóválta meg a fejét. – Hiába a szegecsek meg a szakadt farmer, messziről lerí rólad, hogy egy hangyának sem tudnál keresztbe tenni. Nem is értem, miért kötsz ki folyton a rendőrségen.

– Rossz beidegződés – rándította meg finoman még mindig a tanár tenyere alatt tartózkodó vállát a lány.

A férfi megint felprüszkölt, és halványan, féloldalasan lemosolygott rá. _Lélegzetelállítóan szexi_ , gondolta volna Alice, ha el merte volna engedni magát a szokatlanul közvetlen hangulatra, de egyre inkább kezdett valami balsejtelme támadni. Most Mr Beilschmidt vagy nagyon élvezetes dolgokkal töltötte a hétvégéjét, és azért ilyen jókedvű, vagy pedig valami nagyon kellemetlent tervez – esetleg mindkettő...

– Beszélni fogok a fejükkel – jelentette ki végül a tanár, mikor felértek az emeletre. – Hogy miért a viszonylag ártatlanabb diákokat molesztálják folyton, miközben az itteni fenevadak épp csak golyószórót nem hordanak magukkal...?

– Hát, azt mindenképp megköszönném, tanár úr – próbálkozott meg egy bizonytalan, erőltetett mosollyal Alice. Mr Beilschmidtnek tovább kellett volna mennie, a tanári a másodikon volt, ő mégis megállt vele együtt, és a vállát sem engedte el. Mit akarhat?

A következő pillanatban az is kiderült. A férfi egy mozdulattal kirántotta a lépcsőforduló kis erkélyére, és az üvegajtó mellett a falhoz húzta, hogy ne lássák őket belülről. Marka fenyegetően megszorult a vállán.

– Nehogy azt hidd, hogy nem tudom, hogy te nyitottál ránk majdnem a múltkor – sziszegte Alice arcába hajolva.

– Maga meg miról beszél? – nyögte a lány, és ösztönösen megpróbálta eltolni magától a tanárát. Természetesen nem ment, a férfi több mint kétszer annyit nyomhatott, mint ő, ráadásul az ellenállási kísérletre reflexből elkapta a csuklóját, és enyhén, figyelmeztetően megszorította.

– Pontosan tudod, miről beszélek. Hallottam, hogy valaki közeledik, és felismertem a hangodat, mikor káromkodtál egyet az ajtó előtt.

– Basszus, magának ilyen hiúzfüle van? – jajdult fel Alice. – Az még suttogásnak is kevés volt!

– Térjünk a lényegre, Kirkland – szakította félbe Mr Beilschmidt. – Ugye nem kell ragoznom, miért lenne számodra rendkívül előnyös a hallgatás?

– Maga komolyan úgy gondolja, hogy ennyire nincs életösztönöm? – fortyogott a lány. – Kösz a feltételezést, igenis van.

– Néha nem látszik – jegyezte meg keresetlen őszinteséggel a tanár.

– Ha nem lenne, elmondtam volna Bellának vagy Alfrednek, és akkor aztán másnapra az egész iskola tudott volna róla.

A vasmarok már fájdalmasan szorította a vállát.

– Meg ne próbáld bárkinek elköpni, amit hallottál – vicsorgott rá Mr Beilschmidt. – A legkevésbé Bella Peetersnek.

Bárki más fenyegetőzésére Alice csak egy gúnyos mosollyal válaszolt volna – nem is gondolná az ember, mekkora hatalmat biztosít neki, ha az iskola ügyeletes pletykakirálynőjével barátkozik –, de mivel jelenleg egy tankméretű exkatona készült újrarendezni a csontjait, inkább nyugton maradt. Ráadásul kifejezetten zokon vette, hogy a férfi így rátámad, miközben ő kérdés nélkül falazott nekik eddig.

– Hiszi vagy sem, egyébként sem állt szándékomban elmondani senkinek – morogta most már dühösen. – De azért köszi a bizalmat, meg az udvarias kérést. Igazán kifinomult modora van, nem mondták még?

Kirántotta a csuklóját a férfi markából, és nekiállt lefeszegetni az ujjait a válláról. Mr Beilschmidt győzedelmesen felegyenesedett, kezét pedig hagyta lehullani a lányról.

– Örülök, hogy értjük egymást – biccentett egy arcátlanul elégedett vigyorral. – A biztonságiakkal meg tényleg beszélni fogok, mert nem járja, hogy veled foglalkozzanak, amíg Lovina meg a hozzá hasonló fúriák szabadon mászkálnak. Na viszlát később, Kirkland; jó legyél. Nincs harag, ugye? – Mr Beilschmidt ismét felvillantotta pimasz mosolyát, és mielőtt Alice-nek esélye lett volna válaszolni a nyilvánvalóan költői kérdésre, összeborzolta a szöszke fürtöket, és már ott sem volt. A lány csak széles hátát láthatta, amint ruganyos léptekkel felsétál a második emeletre.

– Mintha lenne beleszólásom – dörmögte, aztán megigazította összegyűrődött ruháját, és miközben kócos tincseit rendezgette, eltöprengett rajta, hogy miért mániája mindenkinek, hogy széttúrják a haját. De most komolyan.

* * *

Az iskolanap további része is ugyanolyan poshadt, komor szürkeségben telt, habár a harmadik óra magasságában elcsitult annyira a szél, hogy ne döntsön fel egy anyamedvét is, így tesin – az utolsó előtti órájukon, amelyen egyébként az egy árva tornaterem miatt összevonva voltak a tizenkettedik osztállyal – Mr Beilschmidt már úgy döntött, nyugodtan tarthatja az órát az udvaron. A tavaszi felmérésekkel már készen voltak, így játékot ítélt meg nekik, és a fiúk közé dobta a focilabdát. A lányok kaptak néhány ugrókötelet, hullahopp-karikát és egy ütött-kopott röplabdát is, de mivel a férfi többnyire tett rá magasról, mivel ütik el az időt, és a fiúk meccsét felügyelte, tulajdonképpen azt csinálhattak, amit akartak. Még így a két osztályból is legfeljebb tíz lány jött össze – eleinte két csapatra oszolva röpiztek, de a még mindig meglehetősen erős szél folyton félrefújta a könnyű labdát, így aztán hamar feladták, és kisebb csoportokra szakadozva inkább beszélgetni kezdtek.

Alice Bellával kóválygott céltalanul fel-alá az udvar azon részén, amelyet nem foglalt el a focipálya, és többször is rá kellett harapnia a nyelvére Bella cseverészése közepette, hogy ne panaszolja el Mr Beilschmidt fenyegetőzését barátnőjének. Így hát inkább csendben maradt, nehogy akár véletlenül is kicsússzon valami árulkodó megjegyzés a száján (amelyre eleddig oda sem kellett figyelnie, annyira természetes volt számára, hogy falaz a tanárnak), míg végül Bellának is feltűnt barátője szokatlan, mogorva hallgatása. Ám épp mikor rákérdezett volna a miértjére, félbeszakították.

– Vigyázz! – érkezett kórusban a figyelmeztető üvöltés a focipálya felől, de már hiába: Alice-nek éppen csak felpillantani maradt ideje, arra már nem, hogy a körülbelül százhússzal érkező labda elől elhúzza a fejét.

Mintha egy betonfalnak szaladt volna neki teljes erejéből. Az első egy-két pillanatban azt sem tudta, hol van – nem érezte az arcát, csak valami kemény hideget a háta alatt –, aztán elemi erővel csapott le rá a fájdalom, és ez kirángatta a kábulatból. Csengő fülén keresztül hallotta Bella rémült hangját, majd Mr Beilschmidt szólongatását, aztán megérezte a férfi érdes, nagy kezét az arcán. Óvatosan kinyitotta a szemét, és verdeső pillákkal felpislogott.

Az udvar aszfaltján feküdt, a vállánál Bella kuporgott aggodalmasan, fél karja az ő háta alá szorulva – nyilván ott maradt, ahogy próbálta elkapni a barátnőjét. Mr Beilschmidt a másik oldalán állt fél térden, és amint észrevételezte, hogy a lány magánál van, rögtön kérdezgetni kezdte, hogy hol fáj, szédül-e, lát-e rendesen. Aztán Bellával együtt felültették – mire Alice orrából vidám, bőséges vérpatak kezdett ömleni, pillanatok alatt eláztatva a tornapólójának elejét.

Mr Beilschmidt káromkodott egy cifrát, és a derekánál fogva felállította a lányt. Alice megingott, és majdnem a földön kötött ki újra, de végül Bellába kapaszkodva sikerült többé-kevésbé stabilan megállnia a lábán.

Azonban míg a tanár azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy felmossa őt az aszfaltról, és nem figyelt oda a többiekre, addig háta mögött a pályán már ki is tört a verekedés.

Természetesen Alfred ment ölre Ivannal, kiabálva, amiért ilyen trampli, balfék, tahó stb. módjára fejbe rúgta a csaját a labdával, és seperc alatt egy kalimpáló embergombolyag lett volna belőlük, ha Mattie és Lars, valamint a másik oldalról Yao és Aleksander nem rángatja szét a feleket. A delikvenseknek így is sikerült egy kissé elkenni egymás orrát-száját, mire Mr Beilschmidt észrevette a csetepatét, és rájuk ordított.

– Abbahagyni! – mennydörögte rémisztő dühvel az arcán. – Dimitrov, gyere ide! – intette magához Aleksandert, aki gyorsan átadta a litván Torisnak Ivan jobb vállát, és odakocogott a tanárhoz. – Kísérd fel Kirklandet az orvosiba. Úgy nézem, nem tört el az orra, de ez a vérzés nem fog magától elállni. Peeters, te nem sérültél meg?

– Csak a kezemről jött le a bőr egy kicsit – rázta a fejét Bella, még mindig Alice-t pátyolgatva. Mr Beilschmidt megnézte, aztán legyintett.

– Menj be az öltözőbe és mosd meg, csak felszínes horzsolás. Na gyerünk, induljatok! – hessegette el őket, és elindult a pálya felé, hogy leteremtse a két riválist. A lány cseppet sem irigyelte őket.

Bella elkanyarodott az öltöző felé, Aleksander pedig a derekánál fogva felkormányozta Alice-t a lépcsőn.

– Egészben vagy, Törpilla? – biccentette félre a fejét, hogy a nálánál jóval kisebb lány arcába nézhessen. – Ivan lövése egy vízilovat is leterített volna.

– Vettem észre – nyögte orrhangon, könnyező szemmel Alice. A pólója alját az orra alá szorítva próbálta féken tartani a vérzést, cseppet sem zavartatva magát a ténytől, hogy a bolgár fiú keze így a csupasz bőréhez ér hozzá finoman, ahogy terelgeti.

– Még jó, hogy Peeters elkapott, máskülönben tuti beszereztél volna még egy jó kis agyrázkódást is.

– Azt lehet, hogy így is sikerült – dörmögte Alice.

– Á, akkor Mr Beilschmidt nem az orvosi szobába küldött volna, hanem a városi ügyeletre – rázta a fejét vidoran Aleksander.

– Mi történt amúgy? – kérdezte a lány. – Mármint pontosan. A részletek kimaradtak egy kicsit.

– Ivan kapura akart lőni, a Jenki meg el akarta szedni tőle a labdát közben – magyarázta a fiú. – Amatőr... Na mindegy, szóval így nagyon mellément a rúgás, és hiába kiabáltunk, már csak azt láttuk, ahogy kiterülsz, mint a gyalogbéka. Bella utánad kapott, de nem tudott megtartani, csak tompította az esésedet. Aztán miközben Mr Beilschmidt odament megnézni, élsz-e még, Ivan meg Jones egymásnak estek.

– Úgy érted, Alfie esett neki Braginszkijnak – javította ki Alice.

– Hát, tulajdonképpen igen. – Aleksander megrángatta a vállát. – Elég ocsmány dolgokat vágott a fejéhez, úgyhogy Ivan is begőzölt, pedig tényleg nem szándékosan lőtt fejbe a labdával.

– Ja, egy párat én is hallottam... – morgott Alice.

– De most tényleg, mi van veletek? – kíváncsiskodott a bolgár fiú. – Nem mintha pletykázni akarnék, csak nem lehet rájönni, hogy együtt vagytok-e vagy nem.

– Miért, rá akarsz hajtani Alfredre? – hunyorított fel a lány kajánul.

Aleksander csak nevetett.

– Inkább már rád, ha közületek kéne választanom – vigyorgott, majd Alice füléhez hajolva játékosan beleduruzsolta: – Egyszerűen elképesztően szexi vagy derékig vérben úszva.

– Képzelem – horkantott Alice, majd fájdalmas kiáltással az orrához kapott, és újból kicsorduló könnyei végigmosták az arcát.

– Óvatosan a szarkazmussal, Törpilla, legalább várd meg, míg a doktornéni rendbe hoz. – És a fiú csak kuncogott, mikor Alice a bordái közé vágta a könyökét. – Na, itt is vagyunk. Megvárlak kint, jó?

– Á, nyugodtan menjél, megmaradok – legyintett a lány.

– Visszaküldenél abba a húsdarálóba? – borzongott össze látványosan Aleksander, és kipillantott a pályára a folyosóablakon. – Eddig is csak a vakszerencse mentett meg... Úúúú, Mihailt is fejbe círták – tudósított száját elhúzva a pórul járó román kapus láttán. – Jézusom, és még a kapufát is lefejelte. Hát ez szép volt; nem is gondoltam, hogy Toris ekkorát tud rúgni. Na gyerünk, kicsi lány, menj be, mert mindjárt telt ház lesz itt – tette hozzá, ahogy egy szemlátomást meglehetősen morcos Lovina elindult felfelé a szédelgő áldozattal. – Mondjuk legalább az ő orra nem vérzik sugárban. De hogy miért épp a Vadangyalt küldi vele a tanár...

 _Na vajon..._ – gondolta gúnyosan Alice, és bekopogva az orvosiba, magára hagyta a mozizó Aleksandert. Az iskolában egyébként könnyen kereszteltek, majdnem mindenkinek volt valami beceneve, mint az alvilágban. A diákok többségének hátterét elnézve, volt honnan hozni a szokást. Alice a maga részéről a már sokat emlegetett Törpilla nevet érdemelte ki érkezésekor tizedikben, az akkor még hosszú, világosszőke hajával és a nem egész százötven centijével, amivel még az ázsiaiakat is alulmúlva a legalacsonyabb diák címet érdemelte ki (melyet egyébként, bár azóta nőtt egy kicsit, még mindig a magáénak tudhatott).

Mei, a fiatal tajvani iskolaorvos seperc alatt ellátta: először laza mozdulattal tövig feldugott a vonyító Alice orrába két minimum Super Plus méretű tampont, aztán megnyomott néhány pontot a kezén, és egy perc múlva, mikor kiszedte a tamponokat, csodák csodájára, a vérzés elállt. Még közölte a lánnyal, hogy egyen sok vasban gazdag ételt, hogy könnyebben pótolja az elvesztett vért, valamint hogy meditálhatna többet is, mert akadozva áramlik a csíje, aztán egy csukottszemes, széles mosollyal kihessegette a lányt, hogy helyet csináljon a valószínűleg agy(hely)rázkódásos Mihailnak és a puffogó, gyilkos tekintetű Lovinának. Az olasz lány arcát elnézve Mihail örülhetett, hogy egyáltalán eljutott az orvosi szobáig, és Lovina nem egy huszárvágással, a lépcsőn lelökve őt oldotta meg kényszerű feladatát, _halottnak nincs szüksége orvosra_ címszaván.

Odakint szavához hűen Aleksander várt rá, szokott, pimaszul vidám arckifejezésével.

– Na, összefoltoztak, királylány? – vigyorgott rá, és ellökte magát a faltól.

– Ja, de előtte Mei malacot csinált belőlem az extra méretű orrtamponjaival – dörmögött meggyötört szaglószervét dörzsölgetve Alice.

– Hm, én is szívesen malackodnék vele meg az extra méretű micsodámmal... – röhögött fel Aleksander, és elhajolt a lány nyaklevese elől. – Te meg szerintem menj be a mosdóba, és vakard le magadról a vért, mert egészen úgy festesz, mint akit telibe találtak egy jól megküldött focilabdával. – Vidoran rákacsintott, és a lányvécé ajtaját kinyitva gyengéden benoszogatta rajta. – Szerintem mosd ki a pólód is; hideg vízzel jól kijön a vérfolt, amíg friss – öltött rá nyelvet pajzánul, és gyorsan becsukta az ajtót, mielőtt Alice hozzávághatta volna az örökké üres szappantartót. Még a folyosóról is behallatszott a kuncogása.

Persze. Majd még végigparádézik az iskolán egy szál melltartóban, vagy esetleg egyszemélyes vizespóló-versenyt rendez. Hogyne. Alice morgolódva sikálta magáról a vért, de végül mégsem tudta megállni, csak elmosolyodott. Aleksander tényleg jófej, még ha pofátlan is egy kicsit. Vagy nagyon.

Mikor ellenőrizte a tükörképét, hogy lejött-e minden vér, konstatálnia kellett a halvány pírt, amit a fiú incselkedése csalt az arcára. Hiába na, csak jólesik az ember lányának, ha legyezgetik egy kicsit a hiúságát...

Megrázta a fejét, és igyekezett lehűteni a kedélyeit, majd mikor elég összeszedettnek ítélte magát, kilépett a mosdó rejtekéből. Aleksander persze megint csak rávigyorgott, amitől ő azon nyomban vörösödni kezdett, de aztán szerencsére elindultak.

Pár másodperc múlva a fiú megszólalt:

– Miért van az öcséd neve a kezedre írva? – érdeklődött kíváncsian.

– Honnan tudod, hogy az öcsém? – képedt el Alice. A felirat kissé megkopott a bőrén a sok suvickolás jóvoltából, de szerencsére még mindig olvasható volt.

– Előtted ülök – húzta fel a vállát a bolgár. – Hallottam, mikor a múltkor a szemére vetetted Bellának, hogy a hülye ötletük miatt órákra otthon hagytad őt egyedül.

– Ááá. – Alice a kezébe temette az arcát. – Nem lett volna több egy fél óránál, csak nem kalkuláltuk bele, hogy elkapnak minket a zsaruk – magyarázta.

– Hát igen, az embert olykor érik csúnya meglepetések – hümmögött Aleksander.

– Ma nekem kell mennem érte az oviba – válaszolta meg a korábbi kérdést a lány. – Ezért írtam fel, hogy semmiképp ne menjen ki a fejemből.

– Szóval fejlődőképes vagy – mosolyodott el a fiú.

– Legalábbis igyekszem.


	8. Chapter 8

A tesi véget ért, mire visszaértek az udvarra, csak egy kisebb vérfolt az aszfalton és egy Mihail-fej alakú horpadás a kapufán emlékeztetett az óra viszontagságaira. Aleksander egy kacsintással elköszönt Alice-től, és a fiúöltöző felé vette az irányt, ahol a hangokból ítélve a két harci kakasnak még mindig nem sikerült elsimítania a nézeteltérését, még ha vissza is kellett venniük magukból, amíg Mr Beilschmidt felségterületén tartózkodtak. Bella már felöltözve támasztotta a falat a lányöltöző ajtaja előtt, és aggodalmas arca megkönnyebbült még életben lévő barátnője láttára.

Mire Alice felöltözött, addigra a fiúk nagy része is végzett, és barátai Bellához hasonlóan megvárták az öltöző előtt. Erről Alice már bőven a kilépése előtt értesült, mivel az előtérből behallatszott a továbbra is méltatlankodó Alfred és az egyre ingerültebb Braginszkij szóváltása. Így hát a lány inkább sietősre fogta, mielőtt a veszekedők újból egymásnak estek volna.

Épp jókor lépett ki az öltöző ajtaján, mivel a két rivális már elkezdte lökdösni egymást – pontosabban Al agya annyira elszállt, hogy meglökte a nálánál valamivel magasabb és jócskán szélesebb vállú Ivant, mire az orosz fiú is visszalökött, de akkorát, hogy Alice exe majdnem seggre esett. Bella, Lars és Matthew ideges képpel ácsorogtak egy kupacban a fal mellett, utóbbi pedig egyenesen a kezébe temette az arcát. Braginszkij valószínűleg már félúton lehetett kifelé, mikor Al megint ráakaszkodott, mert félig az ajtó felé fordulva állt meg, maga mögött a szintén nem túl elragadtatott haverjaival és húgával. Mindenkiről lerítt, hogy a háta közepére sem kívánja az egész cirkuszt.

– Te rántottál meg rúgás közben, a Törpilla neked köszönheti az egészet! – dühöngött az orosz. – Ha nem mászol rám, a közelébe se ment volna a labda...

– Nehogy már még rám verd a balhét! – csattant fel Alfred. – És ne hívd így Alice-t!

– Fogalmam sincs a rendes nevéről, és az egész suli így hívja, ha nem tűnt volna fel – morogta Ivan. – Amúgy meg mit pattogsz még mindig? Te cseszted el, te kötöttél belém ahelyett, hogy vele foglalkoztál volna, és...

– Vele foglalkoztam! – kiabált Alfred.

– Aha, akkor miért Aleksander kísérte fel?

– Mert épp azzal voltam elfoglalva, hogy visszaadjam neked a kölcsönt a nevében!

– És ki kért meg erre? – fanyalgott az orosz. – Szerintem inkább azt értékelte volna, ha bunyó helyett segítesz neki...

Braginszkij tévedett: Alice szíve szerint leginkább az értékelte volna, ha minimum egy hétig hallania sem kell Alfredről. Az arcuk alapján valószínűleg a körülötte lévők is így lehettek ezzel.

– Persze, hogy aztán megúszd az egészet, mi?! – fortyogott Al.

Ivannak most már tényleg elfogyott a türelme.

– Baleset volt, te húgyagyú jenki! – dörrent rá. – Véletlen! Mi a picsát akarsz megbosszulni rajta, ha nem szándékosan csináltam?

– Legalább elismered végre, hogy te voltál! – kapaszkodott bele diadalmasan Alfred.

Braginszkij béketűrésért fohászkodva lehunyta a szemét, és elszámolt magában tízig.

– Nem, bakker, a húsvéti nyúl volt – morogta az orra alatt. – Persze, hogy én voltam – a te hathatós segítségeddel!

– És még bocsánatot sem kértél tőle! – intett az amerikai színpadiasan széles karmozdulattal az öltözőajtóban lecövekelt Alice felé, majdnem kiütve ezzel a lány szemét.

– Inkább neked kéne, te voltál a hunyó! – förmedt rá Ivan. Majd Alice-hez fordult: – Nem fogadnád vissza, Törpilla? Amíg téged dugott, nem volt ennyire izgága.

Azon túl, hogy Braginszkij nem épp a finom modoráról volt híres, amint azt Alice épp a tudomására szándékozott hozni, tulajdonképpen igaza volt. Azonban még ki sem nyithatta a száját, Alfred már felrobbant:

– Ne merészelj így beszélni vele, te büdös komcsi bunkó! – tajtékzott. – Savanyú a szőlő? Akkor menj, és keféld meg a frigid ribanc húgodat, talán... – Eddig jutott, amikor Alice Braginszkij gyilkos-fagyossá váló tekintetét látva úgy döntött, a saját érdekében le kell állítania a volt pasiját. Így hát Alfred fülét megragadva, áttörve a keletiek tömegén, kivonszolta vinnyogó exét az udvarra, mielőtt egy tócsányi felismerhetetlen pépként végezte volna az öltöző előterében.

Sajnos volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ez a menet még nagyon nincs lejátszva, és nagyon csúnya következményei lesznek.

* * *

– Mi a francért kellett a fülemnél fogva elráncigálnod onnan, mikor épp a te hálátlan seggedet védtem?! – követelt választ meglehetősen dühösen Alfred a mellette baktató, ideges Alice-től.

A kis punk megtorpant, és halálosan nem zavartatva magát a ténytől, hogy a fiú több mint egy fejjel magasabb nála, úgy nézett fel rá, mintha bármelyik pillanatban örömest megismételné az egy órával ezelőtti manőverét, csak most exe bizonyos sérülékenyebb testrészeit csavargatva. Al önkéntelenül hátrált egy lépést.

– Szeretted volna, ha Braginszkij matricát csinál belőled a tesiszertár ajtajára? – kérdezte a lány fagyosan, aztán elfordult tőle, és továbbmasírozott.

– Nem bírt volna el velem! – ellenkezett Alfred, és gyorsan a lány után eredt.

– Aha, persze. Végül is csak másfélszer akkora, mint te meg az egód együttvéve.

– Simán elkentem volna a pofáját! – bizonygatta a fiú.

– De senki nem kért rá! – csattant fel Alice. Nagyon fogytán volt már a türelme. – Egyáltalán mit gondoltál, mi értelme van, ha nekimész?!

Az óvoda felé sétáltak a tanítás végeztével. Alice már küldött egy sms-t Francisnek, hogy az öccse miatt nem tud bemenni hozzá, amire egy szűkszavú okét kapott válaszul. A rendőr jófej volt, Alice nem is gondolta volna, hogy egyetlen szóra elengedi, bár úgy vette észre, hogy a férfi jobban kedveli őt, mint bármelyiküket, és ő többnyire valamivel lazább elbánásban részesül. Legalábbis gyanította, hogy Alfreddel nem lesz ilyen kedves, miután a srác nem kért engedélyt a kimaradáshoz, és szemmel láthatóan esze ágában sem volt elmenni a napi munkájukra.

Bella és Lars most nem voltak velük, mentek a dolgukra, és igazából Matthew sem akart jönni, de úgy érezte, jobb, ha most a testvére mellett marad, mielőtt Alfie még a végén kinyíratja magát valakivel, lett légyen az Alice, Braginszkij vagy véletlenszerűen akárki más. Így hát némán, fejében a veszekedést háttérzajjá tompítva ballagott mellettük, és remélte, hogy aznap már nem keveredik több balhéba a drágalátos ikerbátyja. Épp elég lesz Francist megpuhítani a lógásuk után... Ráadásul ő igenis bement volna, ha nem érezte volna kötelességének pásztorolni kelekótya, szuicid hajlamú testvérét.

– Miért, jobban örültél volna, ha annyiban hagyom, hogy majdnem átlukasztotta a fejedet?

– Igen! – hisztériázott Alice. – Sőt, még jobban örültem volna, ha nem rángatod, miközben céloz!

– Szóval szerinted is az én hibám? – háborodott fel teljesen Alfred.

– Egy kicseszett baleset volt! – hördült fel Alice. – Előfordul az ilyen, és kár azon rugózni, hogy ki volt a hibás! Fogadd már el végre, hogy nem kell játszanod a hős lovagot, aki a széltől is óvja szíve hölgyét, és nem kell bosszút állnod minden vélt vagy valós apró sérelemért! Bírjál már magaddal, az istenért! Még abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy sikerült idejében elvonszolnom téged onnan, mert ha nem tűnt volna fel, Braginszkij épp puszta kézzel készült letekerni a töködet, és megetetni veled! Ráadásul amennyi életösztönöd van, még tettél is rá egy lapáttal! Mintha nem lett volna már egyébként is rohadtul elég! Mihez kezdünk, ha utánunk jön? Kétszer akkora a bandája, mint a miénk, és ráadásul Natalián kívül csupa fiú! Nem mintha a csajt is félteni kéne. Ti meg hárman vagytok összesen srácok, mert mi Bellával aztán édeskeveset tudunk csinálni, és barátság ide vagy oda, Lars sem fogja agyonveretni magát érted, annál azért több esze van – szóval kábé magadat meg Mattie-t számíthatod, de őt is csak azért, mert a tesód... És valljuk be, nem túl rózsásak így a kilátásaid. Miért nem bírtad legalább egyszer az életben befogni azt az ólajtó szádat?!

Alice a végére már úgy kiabált, hogy jó néhány járókelő feléjük fordult.

– Ne ordibálj már, mindenki minket néz – sziszegte Al.

– Nem érdekel! – toppantott Alice. – Egyáltalán minek jöttél velem? Mondtam, hogy az öcsémért kell mennem az oviba, és hogy nem tudok ma dolgozni menni. Neked viszont legjobb tudomásom szerint egy szál alibid nincs, hogy miért lógsz! Feltétlen ki akarod toloncoltatni magad, vagy csak ennyire szeretsz táncolni a maradék idegeimen?!

– Azért jöttem veled, hogy lerendezzük ezt az egész cirkuszt! Azért! – mérgelődött Alfred. – Kíváncsi voltam, mi okod van arra, hogy Braginszkij pártját fogjad.

– Na vajon? – gúnyolódott Alice. – Biztos titokban meghúzott ő is, mint Francis, mi? Véletlenül sem azért, mert neki van igaza!

– Úgy hókon lőtt azzal a labdával, hogy egy pillanatig komolyan azt hittem, neked annyi! – vágott vissza hisztisen Al. – Tudod, milyen ijesztő volt kívülről nézve?

– Nyilván nem tudom, de nem is érdekel. Csak azt tudom, hogy leginkább annak örülnék, ha nem játszanád többé az önjelölt védőszentemet, és nem csinálnál a bolhából kékbálnát! Mert most valószínűleg elintézted a hülye kakaskodásoddal, hogy Braginszkij a véredet akarja! Mi a francért kellett belekeverned a húgát? Eluntad az életed, vagy mi? Tudod, hogy ha Nataliát piszkálják, arra ugrik.

– De én nem ugorhatok, ha téged piszkálnak, mi? – fanyalgott Al.

– De nem piszkált senki! – sikított fel Alice. – Ezt magyarázom neked órák óta! Ha szándékosan rúgott volna fejbe, akkor egy rossz szavam nem lett volna, amiért ki akartad dekorálni a képét, de ha egyszer véletlen volt...!

– Jó, oké, felfogtam! – emelte fel kezeit megadóan, de még mindig kelletlenül a fiú. – Bocsánat. Nem akartam gondot okozni neked.

– Leginkább magadnak sikerült – morgott a lány. – A helyedben most egy darabig nem kötözködnék Braginszkijjal, és kurva hálás lennék, ha véletlenül mégsem verné le rajtad a mai kis magánakciódat. De vigyázz, mert nem tűnik annak a megbocsátó típusnak.

Al sóhajtott egy nagyot.

– Rendben, ha már ennyire aggódsz értem, megígérem, hogy nem keresem a bajt. – Átölelte Alice vállát, mire a lány ingerülten megpróbálta lerázni magáról a kezét. Csak részben sikerült neki, mivel Al lecsusszanó karja így a dereka köré fonódott, mégpedig elég határozottan, így inkább ráhagyta.

Mellettük Matthew tapinthatóan megkönnyebbült. Már azt hitte, sosem lesz vége a civakodásuknak.

– Amúgy neked nem kellene dolgozni menned? – igyekezett töretlen kitartással megszabadulni exétől Alice. – Most már mindent megbeszéltünk, az óvodáig meg eltalálok magam is.

– Áh, most már egyébként is mindegy, egy csomót késnénk – rántott vállat Alfie.

– Nem mindegy, ha három órát ledolgozunk a négyből, még mindig olcsóbban megússzuk a lecseszést, mintha az egészet ellógjuk – vetette ellen Mattie, aki aznap most szólalt meg először.

– Jó, akkor elkísérjük Alice-t a kistesójáért, és utána elmegyünk dolgozni – engedett nagylelkűen Alfred. – De most még rohadtul nincs kedvem a gürizéshez. Néha nekem is jár egy kis pihenés, nem?

– Bár a szádat is pihentetnéd néha – dünnyögte keresetlen őszinteséggel Alice.

– Régebben volt egy elég hatékony módszered az elhallgattatásomra – vigyorgott rá incselkedve Al.

– Most is van – fordult felé Alice gonoszul, és finoman, épp csak jelzésértékűen tökön térdelte exét.

– Ouufff! – nyögött fel összegörnyedve az áldozat. – Hát nem egészen erre gondoltam.

– Tényleg? – bazsalygott gyilkosan ártatlanul Alice, és részvétlenül továbbsétált. – Pedig esküdni mertem volna rá.

– Egyáltalán mióta vagy ilyen kis agresszív? – tudakolta számonkérőn és enyhén sértetten Alfred.

– Amióta rájöttem, hogy nálad csak nyers erővel lehet célt érni.

– Hé, kikérem magamnak, ez egyáltalán nem igaz!

– A fenét nem...

Matthew lemondón felsóhajtott. Van, ami sosem változik...

* * *

Alice és Alfred egész az óvodáig hátralévő úton végig vitatkoztak. A lány makacsul próbálta leszerelni exét, aki viszont nem akarta venni a lapot, Mattie pedig azon gondolkozott, Francis vajon kihúzná-e a bajból, ha hirtelen felindulásból végezne a mellette szünet nélkül veszekedő párossal. Végül sajnálkozva levonta a következtetést, hogy bár Alfred sorsa valószínűleg a legkevésbé sem érdekelné a rendőrt, Alice-ért már haragudna – valamiért kedvelte az aprócska lányt, hiába igyekezett nem mutatni.

Matthew azonban nem filózhatott tovább az élet nagy dolgain, mivel megérkeztek az ovihoz, és Alice most már a csemetéjükért érkező anyukák rosszalló pillantásaitól kísérve, emelt hangú szóváltás közepette igyekezett immáron tényleg lekoptatni Alfie-t, hogy bemehessen az öccséért.

– Húzzál már el az apád lankadt faszába, te szerencsétlen! – fakadt ki a lány, némi kis bűntudattal, mivel elég nehéz volt úgy sértegetni Al felmenőit, hogy ne bántsa meg vele egyúttal Matthew-t is. – Mit nem értesz azon, hogy nem akarok tovább veled egy levegőt szívni?!

– Már megint mi a rohadt élet bajod van velem? – Most már Alfred is dühös volt.

– Ami eddig is! Hogy nem szállsz le rólam!

– Barátok vagyunk, basszus, miért baj az, ha veled vagyok?

– Mert úgy érzem, megfojtasz! És mert eddig mindig bajba kerültem otthon, ha veled lógtam!

Még mielőtt Alfred replikázhatott volna, a járda mellett várakozó kopott kocsiból kiszállt egy festékes munkásruhájú, zömök férfi, és a szája sarkából kivéve a cigarettát, odalépett a fiatalokhoz.

– Gyerekek, ezt a balhézást szüntessétek be, de nagyon gyorsan. Egyáltalán mit képzeltek, hogy egy óvoda előtt csináljátok a fesztivált?

– Már itt sem vagyunk – motyogta Matthew, és karon ragadva bátyját, elkezdte vonszolni arra, amerről jöttek. – Viszlát uram, szia Alice!

Alice idegesen intett egyet búcsúzóul, ám mielőtt befordulhatott volna az ovi kapuján, a fickó elkapta a karját.

– Te meg nem szégyelled magad, hogy lány létedre ilyen ocsmányul beszélsz? Én nem vagyok egy irodalmár, de még a brigádom tagjaitól sem tűröm el az ilyen stílust.

A lány összeszűkült szemekkel, ellenségesen bámult rá.

– Ja, lehet, hogy igaza van. Csak tudja, másfél órája veszekedtem azzal a hülyével, hogy hagyjon már békén. Lehet, magának is elgurult volna a gyógyszere a végére a helyemben.

– Így akkor sem beszélhetsz egy kiskölykökkel teli helyen.

– Igyekszem észben tartani – morogta a punk, és nem túl finom mozdulattal kiszabadította a karját a férfi kérges tenyeréből. – Amúgy kösz a segítséget, már azt hittem, sosem szabadulok meg tőle.

Azzal hátat fordított a fickónak, kikerülte a kapun épp kilépő nőt és két kisgyereket, és bemasírozott az épületbe. Mikor hátrafordult, hogy becsukja maga mögött az ajtót, látta, amint beülnek az autóba, és a férfi elhajt velük. Furamód egy cseppet sem haragudott rá, sőt, inkább egy kis irigység szorította össze a mellkasát. Bár neki is lett volna apja, aki felemeli a szavát érte...

Az öccse csoportjának terme üres volt, így továbbment a folyosón, ki az udvarra. Ritkán kellett Peterért mennie, nemigen ismerte az óvónéniket, így hát jobb híján csak állt az ajtóban a rohangáló gyereksereget pásztázva, hátha kiszúrja köztük a kistestvérét.

Peter látta meg őt hamarabb: nagyot rikkantott, és irányt változtatva felé nyargalt, otthagyva pajtásait a fogócska hevében. Alice épp rá akart szólni, hogy lassítson, mikor a kisfiú megbotlott a sárkaparóban a lépcső mellett, és szó szerint beleesett nővére kinyújtott karjaiba.

– Nézz a lábad elé, öcskös – figyelmeztette szelíden a lány, míg talpra állította. – Kikapunk Gwentől, ha az ügyeletre kell értünk jönnie.

– Ma te viszel haza? – ragyogott Peter, teljesen eleresztve a füle mellett a dorgálást.

– Én – hagyta rá Alice, és halálosan nem értette, hogy öccse miért tör ki éljenzésben a hír hallatára. Vajon miért van ennyire oda érte, mikor egyébként folyton kötözködnek egymással? – Menj, köszönj el az óvónénitől meg a barátaidtól. Lassan! – kapta el a gyerek grabancát, mikor megint el akart szaladni. – Ki ne törd a nyakad itt nekem.

Peter, becsületére legyen mondva, a betonon még tényleg lassan lépkedett, aztán mikor a fűre ért, ismét szaladni kezdett a fák alatti padon ücsörgő fiatal óvónő felé. Hevesen gesztikulálva, Alice felé mutogatva váltott pár szót vele, a nő pedig nevetett, és eleresztette. A fiúkhoz csak egy pillanatra futott oda elköszönni, aztán már sietett is nővéréhez, és még mielőtt Alice megmozdulhatott volna, szorosan átölelte a derekát.

A lány, bár továbbra sem volt halvány segédfogalma sem, miért örül neki ennyire a kisöccse, magához szorította a gyereket, és be kellett vallja, jóleső melegség öntötte el egy pillanatra, amiért végre, ha csak egy rövid időre is, de úgy érezte, őt is szereti valaki.

– Na gyere – borzolta össze a kócos, szőke fürtöket a kiskölyök fején. Le sem tagadhatná, hogy a testvére. – Szedd össze a cókmókod, és menjünk.

Peter töretlen lendülettel kocogott előre a folyosón az öltözőszekrényeikhez, és magára rángatta a pulóverét. Alice beküldte a mosdóba kezet és arcot mosni, aztán felsegítette a rá a hátizsákot, és kiterelgette a kapun. Öccse a kezét fogva szökdécselt mellette, és teljesen felvillanyozva mesélte a napját Alice-nek, kezdve azzal, hogy mi volt a tízórai és az ebéd, majd folytatva a délelőtti foglalkozás szemléletes leírásával és az ebéd utáni mese nagy vonalakban és rettentő zavarosan történő felvázolásával.

A lány a stresszes nap és véget nem érő karattyolás hatására hamarosan érezni kezdte egy lassan erősödő fejfájás kezdetét – aztán megpillantotta az imént lekoptatott, jelenleg az utcasarkon vitatkozó ikerpárost, és megtorpant. Hát ez nem igaz. Már azt hitte, megszabadult aznapra Alfredtól – aki most észrevette őt, és testvére intése ellenére megindult felé – erre tessék. Hát nem, ő ezt nem köteles elviselni.

Hátraarcot csinált, és öccsét magával rángatva sietősen elindult az ellenkező irányba. Nem mintha ez bármin segített volna, Alfred úgyis könnyedén utoléri őket, de akkor sem szándékozott tétlenül bevárni. Exe közben már utána is kiabált, hogy várjon, de Alice nem fordult vissza, csak vonszolta tovább botladozó kistestvérét, aki nem bírta tartani az épphogycsak nem futólépést, és azontúl egyáltalán nem értette a helyzetet.

– Alice, ott van Alfie! Miért szaladunk előle? Olyan rég találkoztam vele! És nem is erre kell hazamenni! – protestált nyafogva Peter.

– Alice, állj már meg! – követelte magának a figyelmet a háta mögül Alfred is, és ha most egyedül találja, nem egy ötéves kisgyerekkel, akkor Alice bizony elfutott volna előle. Erre a napra elfogytak a rejtett tartalékai.

Mint egy kobra, pördült meg, és összeszűkült szemekkel, ökölbe szoruló kézzel, macskamód exére fújt.

– _Kopj le rólunk_ – sziszegte fortyogó dühvel. – Rohadtul sürgősen.

– Na, ne csináld már – méltatlankodott a fiú. – Mi ütött beléd?

– A gyilkolási vágy! – hördült fel a lány. – Mattie, kérlek, szedd le rólam, megbolondulok tőle! – fordult oda könyörögve az őket utolérő másik ikerre.

Mielőtt azonban Matthew megszólalhatott volna, az eddig lelkes Peter gyanakvón összevont szemöldökkel Alfredre nézett:

– Megint bántottad a nővérem? – szegezte neki a kérdést számonkérőn.

– Mi? – értetlenkedett Al, kiesve a lendületéből. – Dehogyis!

– De miattad mérges! – makacskodott vádlón Peter. – Mit csináltál vele?

– Félreértés volt az egész. – A lány, ha nem lett volna épp kétszáz fölött a vérnyomása, meglehetősen szórakoztatónak találta volna, hogy exe az ötéves kisöccsének kényszerül magyarázkodni. – Butaságot csináltam, és Alice megharagudott érte.

– Akkor kérjél tőle bocsánatot! – parancsolta a kisfiú.

– Már legalább tízszer kértem – morgott az orra alatt Al. – De nem hajlandó meghallgatni!

– Egy frászt, két órája hallgatlak, mert nem hagysz más választást! – dühöngött Alice, jól mellbe bökve a fiút. – És bocsánatot is csak egyszer kértél, a többi az magyarázatkövetelés volt!

– Jó, akkor bocsánat még egyszer – tette fel a kezét Alfred.

– Nem ez a bajom, Alfred – sóhajtott fáradtan Alice. – Csak fogd már fel, hogy mára elég volt belőled. Egy kicsit szeretnék egyedül maradni.

– Velem sem akarsz lenni? – szontyolodott el Peter, nagy, szomorú szemeket meresztve nővérére.

– Ugyan már, Prücsök! – Alice megborzolta a kisfiú haját. – Nem te mész az agyamra, hanem ez a nagy marha itt.

Alfred nagyon igyekezett nem megsértődni az öcskös (mindkét öcskös) szégyentelen kuncogásán.

– Na jó, miután most már egy hétre elég lecseszést kaptam, mit szólnátok hozzá, ha elmennénk a parkba hintázni egyet? – kérdezte, hogy témát váltson.

Peter rögtön felujjongott, Mattie és Alice azonban kórusban nyögtek fel.

– Mit nem értesz azon, hogy haza kell mennem gyerekestül?! – förmedt rá vasvillaszemeket meresztve a lány.

– De jó, de jó, de jó! – dalolta Peter ugrándozva, Alice kezét rángatva. – Menjünk, menjünk!

– Al, dolgoznunk kell menni! – jelentette ki határozottan Matthew.

Minden hiába volt. Alfred a füle botját sem volt hajlandó mozdítani, inkább a kisfiú másik kezét megfogva, a tiltakozókat teljességgel figyelmen kívül hagyva elindult a park felé. Peter boldogan sasszézott mellette, szintén ignorálva nővére méltatlankodását.

– Alfred Félnótás Jones, ezt most rögtön hagyd abba! – csattant fel Alice. – Azonnal ereszd el Petert, és engedj minket hazamenni!

– Ne hisztizz már, csak öt perc – csitította a fiú.

– Nem érdekel! – fortyogott a lány. – Nem rendelkezhetsz velünk, hagyjál már...

– Aliiiiice, légyszi, csak egy kicsiiiit! – könyörgött Peter.

A punk szorosan lehunyta a szemét, és vett egy mély levegőt. Az semmin nem segítene, ha elkezdene az utca közepén üvöltözni, mint eszelős. Márpedig úgy látszik, hogy Alfred ellen csak a nyilvános hiszti a megoldás, de az előbb is ő ütötte meg a bokáját ezzel, még akkor is, ha csak egy viszonylag szolid letolást kapott érte. És különben is, még mindig az óvoda vonzáskörzetében vannak, és valószínűleg a park játszótere is tele van gyerekekkel. Nem csinálhat jelenetet. Az hiányozna még, hogy elfajuljon a dolog, és valamelyik felháborodott szülő rájuk hívja a rendőrséget.

– Öt perc – csikorogta a visszafojtott dühtől rekedt hangon. – Egyetlen másodperccel sem több.

– Köszi, köszi! – sivította teljes extázisban Peter, és nővére kezéből kitépve magát, Alfredbe csimpaszkodva átszaladt a zebrán a játszótér felé.

Alice halálosan kimerült, elkeseredett képpel bámult utánuk.

– Hol rontottam el, Mattie? – nyögött fel frusztráltan.

– Nem a te hibád – vigasztalta csendesen a fiú, és átölelte a vállát.

* * *

Peter már javában hintázott, mikor Alice-ék beérték őket, és kacagva követelte Altől, hogy lökje még magasabbra. Az amerikai lelkesen eleget tett a kérésnek, és olyan erővel küldte meg a hintát, hogy kis híján átfordult a keresztrúd felett. Peter persze csak izgatottan visongott – szemlátomást semmi veszélyérzet nem szorult belé. Alice kinyitotta a száját, hogy rájuk szóljon, de végül inkább ráhagyta. Ha eddig sem tudott hatni rájuk, valószínűleg nem most fog sikerrel járni.

A játékra engedélyezett öt perc eltelt – Peterék szerint egy szempillantás alatt, Alice szerint nem elég gyorsan. Miközben Mattie elvonszolta onnan ikerbátyját, a lány könyörtelenül megállította a hintát, és a Scott-féle nézésen kívül (attól még Alfie is meghőkölt, Peter pedig valószínűleg sírva fakadt volna) minden szigorát latba vetve leparancsolta vonakodó kisöccsét a földre.

Matthew ezenközben a felelősségteljesebbik testvér összes tekintélyével ráförmedt a méltatlankodó Alfredre, és közölte vele, hogy Alice meglepően hatékony módszerét a magáévá téve, a fülénél fogva rángatja el kedves bátyját a közmunkájukra, ha nem áll kötélnek magától – így aztán végül további öt perc huzavona után hazaindulhattak. Volna.

Ha és amennyiben a sors nem húzta volna keresztbe a számításaikat, jó szokásához híven.


	9. Chapter 9

Mikor meglátta a park fái közül előbukkanó iskolatársait, Alice futólag elmélázott azon, hogy vajon hány isten létezik valójában – mert egy nem utálhatja őt ennyire. Aztán elhessegette teológiai problémáit, mert egy sokkal égetőbbel volt kénytelen szembenézni: nevezetesen, hogy megérzései nem csaltak, és Braginszkijnak igenis van hozzáfűznivalója a délelőtti eseményekhez.

Az orosz természetesen legalább hetedmagával érkezett – jobban belegondolva a lány nem is emlékezett rá, hogy valaha is egyedül látta volna (leszámítva természetesen a mosdóba tett kitérőket, mivel a fiúk nem falkában járnak vécére), valószínűleg túlélési megfontolásokból, hiszen nyilván nem válhattak volna az iskola egyik legerősebb társaságává, ha túl nagy támadási felületet hagynak magukon.

Alice karon fogta kisöccsét, és behúzta maga mögé, miközben azt latolgatta, vajon mihez kezdjen. Eléggé meg volt lőve, hiszen Peter biztonsága érdekében rögtön el kellett volna tűnniük, amíg még megtehették; másfelől viszont akármennyire is berágott exére, mégsem tudta rávenni magát, hogy magára hagyja a két fiút a legalább háromszoros túlerő ellen, főleg úgy, hogy Matthew-nak köze sem volt az egészhez. Nem mintha ővele ki lettek volna segítve, mert még Nataliával szemben sem lett volna esélye (és egyébként sem volt öngyilkos hajlamú, hogy nekimenjen a késdobálóbajnok orosz lánynak), de akkor sem bírt volna többet tükörbe nézni, ha gyáván eliszkol, mikor a barátai bajba kerülnek.

Egyáltalán azt sem értette, hogyan találtak rájuk. Biztos volt benne, hogy nem követték őket az iskolától, hiszen látta őket elmenni az ellenkező irányba, és nem is foglalkoztak velük. Honnan tudták, hogy nem egyenest hazamennek? Honnan tudták, hol kell keresniük őket?

Ismét fel kényszerült függeszteni töprengését, mert Braginszkij intésére a bandája tagjai már meg is mozdultak, kihasználva a váratlan megjelenésük okozta meglepettséget, és a lány rémülettől bukfencet vető gyomorral érezte, hogy kistestvérét kirántják a kezéből, és Natalia elhúzza mellőle. Húszcentis pengék és szociopata aura ide vagy oda, gondolkodás nélkül rávetette volna magát az orosz lányra, de őt is megragadták hátulról, és egy pillanat múlva már Mihail karjainak bilincsében vergődött, miközben Toris és Aleksander a dühösen kalimpáló Matthew-t fogták le.

A felismerés egy raklapnyi téglaként zuhant a mellkasára. Hát persze... Aleksander tudta, hogy az öccséért megy délután, és mivel kicsöngetés után rögtön veszekedni kezdtek, sejthette, hogy Alfred is nagy valószínűséggel vele jön, mert nem úgy nézett ki, hogy hamar abbahagyják. Egy próbát pedig megérhetett, hogy Braginszkijék körbeszaglásszanak az óvoda környékén.

Alice vádlón meredt az örökvidám bolgárra, aki láthatóan egyébként is kicsit kényelmetlenül érezte magát, a háta közepére sem kívánva a balhét, és a lány pillantását megérezve bocsánatkérő arccal fordult felé, mintegy jelezve, hogy semmi személyeskedés, ez az egész cirkusz nem neki szól. Heh, csakhogy ez nem segített a helyzeten.

– Milyen idilli kis jelenet volt ez itt az előbb – szólalt meg csevegő hangon, egy ijesztően kedves mosoly kíséretében Braginszkij. – Ha nem bomlott volna fel magától is, szinte sajnáltam volna szétzilálni.

– Hagyd a rizsát, Ruszki – fojtotta bele a szót Alfred, hiábavalón feszegetve az őt lefogó nagydarab, Alice számára ismeretlen nevű, ránézésre balkáni származású fiúk combvastag karjait. – Mit akarsz?

– Ejnye, Jones, még mindig nem találtad meg a modorod? – kötekedett egy lusta félvigyorral Ivan. – Az előbb a Törpilla nagyon hirtelen vetett véget a kis eszmecserénknek, csak azt szeretném befejezni. Tényleg, Törpilla... – Odalépett az elsápadó Alice-hez, és a térdére támaszkodva lehajolt, egészen közel a lány arcához, amitől azt rövid úton kirázta a hideg. – Máskor nem szakítasz félbe minket, da? Tudod, én nagyon szeretek zavartalanul _beszélgetni_.

A pszichopata mosoly és a betegesen vidám, furcsán lilás árnyalatú szempár elérte a kívánt hatást: Alice görcsösen nyelt egyet, és az intimszférájába pofátlanul belegázoló orosz tekintetét kerülve kitérően elfordította a fejét.

– Hagyd békén Alice-t! – csattant fel Al.

Braginszkij felegyenesedett, és hátranézett az amerikaira.

– Nyughass, Jenki, csak egy kis illemre tanítottam Törpillát – sétált elé maffiózókat is megszégyenítő járással. – Ha nyugton marad, nem nyúlok hozzá, a fél fogamra is kevés lenne. – Lekicsinylő pillantást vetett Alice felé, és a továbbiakban nem is foglalkozott vele, minden figyelmét a riválisának szentelte. Illetve csak majdnem. Matthew ugyanis ezenközben úgy hadakozott, hogy Toris és Aleksander mellé Yaónak is be kellett szállnia, hogy féken tudják tartani. – Jobban tennéd, ha szólnál az öcsikédnek is, hogy kushadjon, mert nagyon nincs kedvem őt is megverni. Eléggé megverte már veled az isten.

Ha Alice nem lett volna ilyen szorult helyzetben, és nem kellett volna azon törnie a fejét, hogyan jussanak ki egy darabban ebből a balhéból Peterrel együtt, biztosan felhorkantott volna az orosz keresetlenül őszinte és találó megjegyzésére. Így viszont inkább azon töprengett, vajon meddig húzhatnák, meddig kellene húzniuk az időt ahhoz, hogy valaki észrevegye őket, és szétcsapjon közöttük; vagy hogy mekkora az esélye annak, hogy a járókelők rájuk hívják a rendőrséget, és még egy strigulát bevéshetnek a rovásukra. Nevezett járókelőkból azonban a közvetlen környezetükben nem volt túl sok, lévén hogy a hinták a park játszóterének is egy eldugottabb zugában, egy nagyobbacska bokorcsoport mögött kaptak helyet, és a főúttól is épp olyan távol estek, hogy első pillantásra nem valószínű, hogy egy átlagember kiszúrta volna, itt mészárlás készül.

Egyébként ő maradt nyugton egyedül, leginkább azért, mert gyanította, esélye sem lenne sem meglépni, sem pedig a fiúknak segíteni. Fél szemét közben Peteren tartotta – és lassanként valahonnan mélyről felszivárgó düh szegte fel a fejét a mellkasában, amint látta, hogy kistestvére halálsápadtan reszket Natalia szépen manikűrözött karmai között. Matthew továbbra is azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy kitornássza magát Ivan fogdmegjei markából, Alfred pedig felháborodva puffogott, és nem mellesleg közben szintén szabadulni igyekezett.

– De elég is volt a bevezető csevejből, részemről inkább a lényegre térnék – jelentette be Ivan azt, amitől Alice az elejétől fogva félt.

És nem is alaptalanul. A szavakat ugyanis rögtön tett is követte – nevezetesen az orosz kukafedél méretű bal keze kinyúlt, és elkapva Alfred torkát, magához rántotta az amerikai felsőtestét, miközben a fiút tartó két másik bandatag továbbra sem mozdult egy tapodtat sem, természetellenes pózba feszítve ezzel Alt.

– Most pedig megosztom veled a nagy titkot, hogy kulturált ember miért nem von bele másokat a csörtéibe, és miért nem nevezi frigid ribancnak a vitapartnere hugicáját – mosolyodott el egy gulágparancsnok kedvességével Braginszkij. Körülöttük mintha legalább húsz fokot zuhant volna a hőmérséklet. – Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy miért nem szólítja fel korhatáros és vérfertőző tevékenységek folytatására a nevezett húggal.

A vasmarok megszorult a levegőt már egyébként is kissé sípolva szedő Alfred gégéjén, melynek hatására az amerikai megadóan hördült egyet-kettőt. Ivan továbbra is széles mosollyal hajolt oda Al füléhez, és mintegy bizalmasan, bár mindenki számára jól hallhatóan belesúgta:

– Mert tudod, nagy valószínűséggel előfordulhat, hogy a szóban forgó hölgy bátyja esetleg a lelkére veszi a dolgot, és bosszút áll.

Ezzel a betegesen vidám mosoly leolvadt az orosz arcáról, olyan vérszomjas, ádáz kifejezésnek adva át helyét, hogy Alice ösztönösen összébb húzta magát, és igazán nem is tudta, hogy ha a pszichopata bazsalygást ijesztőnek találta, akkor ezt a fejet minek nevezze. Tőle jobbra Peter rémülten megnyikkant, és az addiginál is jobban elővette a reszketés.

Braginszkijt azonban hidegen hagyta többi foglyának reakciója, sőt egészen úgy tűnt, el is feledkezett róluk. Marka még inkább rászorult Alfred torkára, aki most már határozottan fuldokolni kezdett, másik ökle pedig egy vérfagyasztó vicsor kíséretében tompán, de erősen nekiütközött az amerikai gyomrának; majd még egyszer és még egyszer. Alice felkiáltott és ficeregni kezdett, de Mihail szorosan tartotta; Aleksanderéknek pedig hátrébb kellett rángatniuk a teljesen megvadult Matthew-t, és a lány még szabadulási kísérletei közepette is látta, hogy Yao megnyom egy pontot valahol a hátán, hogy megadásra kényszerítse. Mattie egy sebzett, elfojtott ordítással roskadt térdre – amire persze Al is őrülten rúgkapálni kezdett, de csak azért érte el vele, hogy Braginszkij bevitt egy kemény rúgást a térdkalácsa alá, és ő is összeesett. Ivan nagy keze rendületlenül szorította a nyakát.

– Mit gondoltok, srácok – érdeklődött kíváncsian az orosz –, véssünk ennek a kis seggdugasznak a képére valami emlékeztetőt? Valamit, amiről mindig eszébe jut, miért is nem érdemes kikötnie a nála erősebbekkel?

Gúnyos röhögés és vad helyeslés érkezett válaszul, Alice és Matthew pedig megdermedtek elborzadásukban. Peter arcát már könnyek csíkozták, és Al homlokán kövér izzadságcseppek jelentek meg. Nem igazán tűnt úgy, hogy Braginszkij viccel.

– Szerintetek kiférne rá, hogy „jenki mitugrász"? – ötletelt Ivan. – Kipróbáljuk – jelentette ki némi latolgatás után ismét vidoran, és húgához fordult: – Natalia, a késedet!

Az orosz lány elővarázsolta egyik figyelemreméltó pengeméretű kését egyberuhája fehér derékszalagja alól – és ebben a pillanatban Peter elérkezett a stressztűrő képessége határához. Miközben a lány a tőrével matatott, kihasználta, hogy csak fél kézzel fogja őt, és egy vad csatakiáltással kitépte magát a markából, hogy nekiiramodva megcélozza a főút túloldalán lévő metróaluljárót.

Innentől kezdve Alice-t nem érdekelte, mi lesz Mattie-vel, aki fájdalomtól eltorzult arccal, zihálva térdepelt az avaron, vagy Alfie-val, aki felett ott állt Braginszkij a nyakát szorongatva, egy legalább alkarnyi hosszú pengéjű tőrrel – csak a kék-fehér-szőke villanást látta, amellyel Natalia Peter után perdült, és csak kisöccse érdekelte, aki teljes pánikban, szét sem nézve rohant ki a főút csúcsforgalma közepébe...

Akkorát dobott magán, hogy a nap folyamán a focipályán szintén fejsérülést szenvedett Mihail megszédült bele, és meglazuló kezei közül már könnyűszerrel kitörhetett. Teljes sebességével vetette magát fejvesztve menekülő kistestvére után, de már nem érte utol azon a húsz méteren, ami elválasztotta a játszótér sarkát az utcától.

Rettenetes dudálás harsant fel a négysávos kocsiúton, fékek csikorgásától kísérve. Alice mint egy rakéta, robbant ki a parkot szegélyező fák közül Petert követve, és a túlsó oldal belső sávjának közepén sikerült is elcsípnie az öcsköst. Derékon ragadta a kisfiút, elugrott vele egy csikorogva lefékező, felmatricázott fehér motorháztető elől, csak a túloldali járdára érve volt érkezése hátranézni, követi-e valaki – és elállt a lélegzete a rémülettől.

A fehér kocsi rendőrautó volt. Ennek megfelelően nem is hagyta szó nélkül az incidenst: kék-piros villogója azonnal bekapcsolt, és szirénájával ráhorkantott egy rövidet a lányra, megállást parancsolva ezzel.

Alice még látta, amint a parkban a többiek a rendőrség láttára szétspriccelnek és kereket oldanak, az ő fejében pedig egyetlen gondolat dübörgött: nem kaphatják el. Nem kaphatják el, nem kerülhet megint bajba, otthon nem kérdezik majd a részleteket, csak ítéletet mondanak, és most már nem valószínű, hogy megkegyelmeznek neki. Nem kaphatják el.

A rendőrkocsi egy lendületes, hanyagul elegáns manőverrel, a fél orrával a járdára felállva leparkolt, majd első ajtói kinyíltak, de a lány már nem várta meg, hogy az egyenruhások kiszálljanak belőle. Dobott egyet az öccsén, hogy biztosabban tarthassa a karjában, és belevetette magát az aluljáró felé igyekvő tömegbe. Most először örült annak, hogy ilyen kistermetű: az emberek közt megnyíló legapróbb hézagokba is befért, és úgy el tudott tűnni köztük, mint a csík, jóval gyorsabban haladva, mint az őt kajtató rendőrök, akiknek, bár némi fáziskéséssel, de még szét is nyílt a tömeg.

A mozgólépcső tetejéhez érve már megcsapta az arcát az erős huzat, ami jelezte, hogy odalent közeledik a metró. Alice-ből kiszakadt egy elkeseredett káromkodás. A lépcső nagyon lassú volt, nagyon zsúfolt és nagyon meredek. Kizárt dolog, hogy ezt a kocsit elérje vele, de ha lekési, az alatt a három perc alatt, amíg a következő jön, utolérik és elkapják...

Adrenalintól pörgő agyában egy egészen eszementül merész ötlet körvonalazódott, ahogyan a mögötte közeledő rendőrök lassan beérték. Most fog jól jönni az a hat évnyi talaj- és szertorna, amire még általános iskolás korában járt...

– Peter, bízol bennem? – szegezte neki a kérdést a karjába csimpaszkodó kisfiúnak. Az összeszorított szájjal, könnyeit nyeldesve bólintott. – Remek. Akkor csukd be a szemed, és nagyon kapaszkodj. Akármi történik, ki ne nyisd a szemed, amíg azt nem mondom, hogy szabad, és kapaszkodj, kapaszkodj, kapaszkodj! Megértetted? – Ismét bólogatás, ezúttal hevesebb. – Nagyszerű. Akkor szemet becsukni, és fogódzkodj belém erősen!

A kisfiú Alice vállába fúrta a fejét, és olyan szorosan átkarolta nővére nyakát, hogy majdhogynem kiszorította belőle a szuszt. Alice hátralesett: a tömeg fel-felhullámzott mögötte a közepében örvénylő tolakodástól, ahol a rendőrök próbáltak keresztüljutni, és a huzaton túl már hallotta az állomásra begördülő szerelvény zaját. Nem volt több vesztegetni való ideje.

Egy gyors fohászt elmotyogva, ölében a gyerekkel feldobta magát a két mozgólépcső közti korlátra, és egy lökéssel elindult lefelé. Menet közben hálát adott az égnek, amiért ilyen vékony volt, és amiért a stop-gombot ezen a vonalon a lépcsők oldalára és nem a korlátok közé helyezték, máskülönben most nagyon kellemetlen élményekkel gazdagodott volna a csúszdázás során.

A mélység szédítő volt, és nagyon hamar ijesztően felgyorsultak, a huzat vágta a szemét. Legszívesebben becsukta volna, de nem tehette, mert akkor nem tudja, mikor kell fékezni, és elrepülnek a végén, valószínűleg neki valamelyik oszlopnak vagy a szemközti falnak... Peter úgy kapaszkodott a nyakába, hogy majdnem megfojtotta, emellé pedig enyhe hányingere is támadt, ahogy az állomás őrült sebességgel közeledő kőpadlójával szemezett, és megfeszített idegekkel igyekezett elkapni a fékezés megkezdéséhez szükséges pillanatot. Ráadásul ezt is óvatosan kellett kiviteleznie, hiszen ha tornacipőjének gumis talpát egyszerűen csak leteszi, akkor a lába megáll, és ő a súlypontján átfordulva, Petert maga alá gyűrve előrebucskázik, és annak intenzív osztály lesz a vége. Csak a csukája sarkával fékezhetett, azt is módjával és szaggatottan, mikor a lépcső alsó harmadához értek, de hála az égnek, jól számította ki a távolságot, még ha a lassulás nem is volt teljesen zökkenőmentes. Mindenesetre sikerült talpra érkeznie, bár a lendület kissé továbbvitte, így futnia kellett pár lépést, hogy ne essenek orra, de ez még előnyükre is vált, mert így még be bírtak siklani a metró éppen záródó ajtajai között az egyik kocsiba.

Még mindig magához szorítva az öccsét megfordult, hogy lássa, tényleg megmenekültek-e – és aznap már sokadjára állt meg a szíve a riadalomtól.

A mozgólépcső aljából egy vérmesen dühös, élénkvörös szempár villant rá a tányérsapka alól előkandikáló fehér hajfürtök közül.

* * *

Gilbert Beilschmidt rendőr főhadnagy az egekbe szökő vérnyomással harapott el néhány német nyelvű keresetlen szót, ahogy az ajtók súlyos csattanással bezáródtak, és a metró nekilódulva elvitte magával a többszörösen ön- és közveszélyes szökevényeket.

Először meg sem ismerte Alice-t, csak tövig nyomta a féket, amikor egy tengerészkék fergeteg zúdult a kocsi elé, majd egy fekete-szőke ciklon is megérkezett, és továbbsodorta a kiskölyköt a járdára. Rájuk röffentette a szirénát, és társával együtt kiszállt, hogy egy őrületes méretű letolásban részesíthesse a halálvágyó, közúti veszélyeztetés vétségét abszolút kimerítő párost, ám mire kipattant az autóból, a lány már bőven eldiffundált a metróhoz siető emberek tömegében. Utánavetették magukat Antonióval, de a spanyol hamarosan lemaradt, így a vadul előretörtető porosz egymaga igyekezett levadászni a szabálysértőket.

Akkor ismerte fel, mikor a mozgólépcső tetején hátranézett egy másodpercre – Alice valószínűleg nem látta őt, legalábbis Gilbert merte remélni, hogy ha megismeri, akkor megállt volna neki, mert ha nem, az azt jelenti, hogy semmit nem tanult azok alatt a hetek alatt, amíg Francis pásztorolta. Ekkor már remélte, hogy utoléri, hiszen a mozgólépcsőnél feltorlódott a tömeg, mivel szűkebb volt, mint az aluljáróba vezető lépcső – erre az az eszement liba ölében a kölyökkel nem lecsúszott a körülbelül hatvan fokos dőlésszögű korláton? És még meg is úszta egy karcolás nélkül, legalább ennyit a javára lehet írni.

Nem tehetett mást, keresztet vetett, és utánacsúszott ő is, fél kézzel a ruhája alatt hordott vaskereszt medálját szorongatva, magában bőszen imádkozva, hogy ne egy felismerhetetlen kék pacaként végezze az állomás kövezetén. Fohászai meghallgattatásra találtak, sikerült lefékeznie magát, és viszonylag elegánsan landolnia; és azt is tudta, hogy a világ kifordulhat a négy sarkából, ő akkor sem hajlandó még egyszer ilyen manővert elkövetni.

A lányt viszont már nem tudta elcsípni. Még látta, amint a metróajtó mögött felé forduló koboldarcra rázuhan a felismerés, és a sápadt ajkak a „francba" szót formálják, aztán a szerelvény elindult, és pernahajder utasával együtt kisöpört az állomásról.

Nem baj. Nem baj, mert ismeri a csitrit, és mindketten pontosan tudják, hogy ezért még el lesz kapva a grabanca. Francis hallani fog a szédült kis kalandjáról, ebben biztos lehet a kislány.

* * *

Alice Kirklandnek azonban, hitte-e volna Beilschmidt főhadnagy vagy sem, egy percen belül jóval nagyobb problémája is akadt, mint egy kilátásban lévő (fél)hivatalos dorgálás két felbőszült zsarutól.

Történt ugyanis, hogy a kiszemelt metrókocsi elejébe sikerült bevetődnie, és az átélt izgalmak hatására azon nyomban zihálva le is rogyott a sarokban lévő ülésre, ölében a kisöccsével. Szája teljesen kiszáradt, úgy érezte, helyből meg tudna inni egy egész vödör vizet.

– Jól van, Peter, most már kinyithatod a szemed – sóhajtott egy nagyot, hogy légzését rendezze, és megkísérelte lefejteni magáról öccse mereven a nyaka köré csimpaszkodó karjait. Van szufla a gyerekben, azt meg kell hagyni. – Megúsztuk. Most már minden rendben van.

Hehe. A híres utolsó mondatok egyike.

Alice hamarabb érezte meg a minden addiginál vérfagyasztóbb pillantást, mint meglátta volna. Megdermedve, mintegy transzban fordult menetirányba – és az előttük lévő kocsi legvégében Flynn leírhatatlan tekintetével találta szemközt magát. Bátyja arca kétséget sem hagyott afelől, hogy tanúja volt mind az akrobatamutatványának, mind az őt üldöző rendőrnek, mely tény erősen valószínűsítette a lány fiatal életének közeljövőben esedékes korai és kegyetlen végét.

Alice teljesen magába roskadva komolyan fontolóra vette, hogy a saját megállójukhoz érve Flynn kezébe nyomja az öccsét, és a következőnek érkező metrószerelvény elé veti magát.


	10. Chapter 10

Flynn azonban nem szállt le az otthonukhoz legközelebb eső megállónál, nyilván valami munkájával kapcsolatos ügyet intézett. Alice csodálkozott is, hogy kerülhetett a bátyja munkaidőben a metróba – úgy látszik, az ő balszerencséje újabban azt is megoldja, hogy testvérei napirendje teljesen fejreálljon, csak azért, hogy tanúi lehessenek az ő újabb baklövéseinek.

Másfelől viszont, mivel így nem volt kire bízni a kisöccsét, füstbe ment az öngyilkossági terve; kénytelen volt a nehezebb, hazafelé vezető utat választani, és szembenézni a tudattal, hogy estére valószínűleg erősen hiányolni fogja egy-két végtagját, neadjisten a fejét. És most még Francishoz sem mehet segítségért, elvégre Gilbert egész biztosan nem fog lakatot tenni a szájára kollégiája előtt...

 _Te jó ég. Francis._

Alice csak most gondolt bele, mivel jár az, ha a német valóban beszámol az ő felügyelőtisztjének a legújabb húzásáról. Egy Gilbert-féle letolást még elviselt volna, ami azért nagy szó volt, tekintve, hogy a rendőr sem maradt el félelmetességben a tesitanár öcsikéje mögött – Francis dühös, csalódott, esetleg egyenesen undorodó tekintetét azonban tudta, hogy nem. Egyszerűen nem bírná ki, hogy Francis úgy nézzen rá, mint ahogy a bűnözőkre vagy esetleg néha Alre szokott.

Felmerült benne, hogy ír egy sms-t a felügyelőtisztjének, de aztán rájött, hogy nem tudna mit. Ezt nem lehet telefonon megoldani vagy kimagyarázni. Holnap úgyis be kell mennie hozzá, ráér akkor bezsebelni a leteremtést, minek menjen elébe – bőven elég lesz most neki a testvérei haragja.

Csüggedten hátrabukott fejjel szemrevételezte a metrómegálló jobb napokat is látott, beázott mennyezetét, mivel azonban a pislákoló, szemlátomást utolsókat rúgó neoncsövek sem tudtak hasznos túlélési tanácsokkal szolgálni, vett egy nagy levegőt, és Peter kezét szorítva elindult felfelé az üzemen kívüli mozgólépcsőn.

Az otthonukig vezető komor, szürke utcák jobbára üresek voltak, Alice belőlük sem meríthetett semmi ihletet a rá váró többszörös apokalipszis átvészeléséhez. Egyvalamit azonban meg kellett tennie, hogy mentse a menthetőt – így hát amint a házuk elé értek, megállt, és leguggolt öccse elé.

– Peter – kezdett bele nagyon komolyan. – Arról, ami ma történt a parkban és a metrónál, nem beszélhetsz senkinek. Senkinek, érted?

– De miért? – nyafogott a kisfiú. – Olyan menő volt, ahogy lecsúsztunk a korláton. Mint a filmekben!

– Azért, Prücsök – felelt Alice –, mert ez nagyon veszélyes mutatvány volt, nem véletlenül csak a filmekben csinálnak ilyet. Ha bárki meghallaná, mit műveltünk, azt mondaná, nem vagy biztonságban velünk, és engem lecsuknának, téged pedig elvinnének máshová lakni – vagy gyerekotthonba vagy egy másik családhoz –, és nagyon sokáig nem láthatnál minket. Érted?

Peter megszeppenten bólogatott.

– Ígérd meg, hogy nem mondod el senkinek. Még Gwennek sem. És azt sem, hogy Alfie-ék velünk voltak. Érted mentem az óvodába, hintáztunk, aztán hazajöttünk. Ennyit mondhatsz, ha kérdezik. Megígéred?

– Megígérem. – A kisfiú hirtelen előrelendült, és hevesen átkarolta Alice nyakát, aki majdnem fenékre huppant a hirtelen mozdulattól. – Nem akarom, hogy elvigyenek itthonról. Se téged, se engem.

– Jól van, Peter. – Alice feltartotta a kisujját. – És emlékezz rá: az ígéret szép szó, ha megtartják, úgy jó. Okés?

– Okés. – A gyerek lelkesen beleakasztotta saját aprócska ujját nővéréébe, megpecsételve ezzel ígéretét.

A lány megkönnyebbülten kiengedte a levegőt, és felállva benoszogatta a kapun kistestvérét. Odafent már automatikusan a csengő után nyúlt volna, mikor eszébe jutott hogy egyrészt megint van kulcsa, másrészt pedig úgysincs otthon senki, így némi szerencsétlenkedés árán sikerült bejutniuk a lakásba. Alice bedobta a táskáját a szobájába, aztán kiterítette a nappaliban a kék plédet, leültette Petert a kedvenc kishajói mellé, és valami élelem után nézett. A hűtő szinte teljesen üres volt: egy fél doboz tejen, egy elfásodott répán és egy megkezdett Peter-joghurton kívül semmi ehetőt nem talált benne, így kénytelen volt egy tál müzlivel kiegyezni ebéd gyanánt. Felmerült benne, hogy talán le kellene mennie vásárolni, de Gwen sem listát, sem pénzt nem hagyott az asztalon – neki magának pedig mindig csak fillérei voltak, mióta az első rendőrségi ügye után megvonták tőle a zsebpénzét, abból szinte semmire nem telt.

Mire végzett sovány és kései ebédjével, az óra már fél ötöt mutatott. Gwennek lassan már itthon kéne lennie, és utána nem sokkal a fiúk is hazaérnek, előbb valószínűleg Scott, aztán kicsivel később Flynn. Nagyszerű. Így legalább egyszerre fogja tudni tájékoztatni az egész családot a délutáni kaszkadőrmutatványáról. Alice hiába tudta, hogy ha előre fél, attól nem lesz jobb semmi, de egyszerűen erőnek erejével sem bírta visszafogni apránként felgyorsuló lélegzetét és riadt szívverését.

Mikor öt óra körül elsőnek megcsörrent a kulcs a zárban, a lány megugrott ültében, még akkor is, ha tudta, hogy ez csak a nővére lehet, aki valószínűleg nem tud semmiről. Flynn-nek legalábbis munka közben nemigen lehetett alkalma hosszadalmas telefonbeszélgetésbe bocsátkozni, de nagyon még rövidekbe sem, és különben sem volt az az árulkodós fajta. Hogyne, hogy aztán valakitől, aki nincs is egészen képben, kapjon egy félszívvel, kutyafuttában megejtett lecseszést. Neeem. Majd ő maga lerendezi szépen a dolgot, amint zavartalanul megteheti. Ismerte a bátyját, tudta, mire számíthat tőle.

Gwen kurjantott egyet az előszobából köszönésképpen, és le sem pakolt, úgy lépett be a konyhába. Rögtön tépett egy lapot a pult sarkában álló jegyzettömbről, és gyorsan körmölt egy bevásárlólistát – amit aztán majdnem írhatott újra, mivel Peter kiviharzott a szobából, és az ölébe vetette magát, félrelökve tollat-mindent..

– Szervusz, Peter! – mosolygott rá a nő. – Hogy telt a napod? Jók voltatok Alice-szel?

A lánynak egyetlen figyelmeztető pillantásába került csak megakasztani a kisöccséből kitörni készülő szóáradatot – szerencsére a bevásárlólistával foglalkozó Gwen nem vette észre a másodpercnyi adásszünetet, és csak megsimogatta a kisfiú fejét, mikor az elismételte az Alice által korábban engedélyezett mondatokat.

– Na és volna kedved velem jönni bevásárolni, Peter? – kérdezte Gwen még mindig mosolyogva. – Alice, te is jöhetsz, ha szeretnél.

Bár csábító volt a lehetőség, hogy ha el nem is kerülheti, de legalább elodázhatná a megjelenést a Flynn-féle rögtönítélő bíróság előtt, úgy érezte, határozottan jobb lenne, ha sem Gwen, sem Peter nem lennének otthon, amikor bátyja előveszi őt. Neki is, de legfőképpen öccsének és nővérének. Sőt, minél hamarabb indulniuk kéne, mert még tíz perc, és bátyjai is betoppannak...

Gwen azonban szerencsére egy cirkalmas kanyarítással befejezte a listát, és Petert lecsúsztatva a földre, rögtön fel is állt.

– Megyünk, mert mindjárt jönnek a fiúk, és nem akarom megváratni őket a vacsorával – nyúlt a táskája után. – Biztosan éhesek lesznek. Te sem nagyon tudtál mit enni, igaz? Sietünk, aztán főzök valami gyorsat.

Ezzel a végszóval Gwen ki is noszogatta Petert cipőt húzni, és egy percen belül már becsukódott mögöttük az ajtó. Alice akkorát sóhajtott, hogy lélegzete meglebbentette a függönyt az ablakon, aztán feje előrebukott az asztalra fektetett karjaira, és onnan nézte, ahogyan az óra másodpercmutatója újra meg újra körbejár a számlapon.

Ahogy telt az idő, egyre inkább úgy érezte magát, mintha a kivégzésére várna – ami furcsamód csak nem akart bekövetkezni. Eljött a fél hat, el is múlt, és Scott még mindig sehol. Alice összeráncolta a homlokát. Fiatalabbik bátyja fél és háromnegyed hat közt szokott hazaérni, Flynn pedig hat óra körül, és most hat előtt tíz perccel ő még mindig egyedül ücsörgött a konyhaasztalnál. Ha nem jönnek meg hamarosan, Gwenék fognak hamarabb hazaérni, és akkor aztán kitör a cirkusz.

Majdnem negyed hét volt már, mikor megint hallotta nyílni az ajtót. Fülelt, mert már nem tudta, kire számítson – az előszobából beszűrődő hangok alapján bátyjai érkeztek meg.

Mindkettő. Egyszerre.

Vagyis Flynn minimum üzent Scottnak, hogy várja meg, de az is elképzelhető, hogy már be is számolt neki húguk viselt dolgairól.

Scott arca alapján, ahogy belépett a konyhába, Alice azonnal tudta, hogy az utóbbi. Hát ezért késtek mind a ketten.

Flynn is belépett öccse nyomában; fagyos kék tekintete egy fikarcnyit sem enyhült a délutánihoz képest. Alice lassan felemelkedett a székéből, és igyekezett megfékezni térde remegését.

Bátyja nem habozott, mindenféle bevezető udvariaskodás nélkül a lényegre tért:

– Mi a kénköves istennyilát műveltél? – sziszegte. Szemében téli vihar kavargott, hóval, jéggel, villámokkal. Scott mellette hasonló arccal, karba tett kézzel nekitámaszkodott a konyhaasztalnak.

– Lecsúsztam a mozgólépcső korlátján, mint azt sajnos volt szerencséd látni – felelt szárazon Alice.

– Öledben a gyerekkel, nyomodban egy rendőrrel; igen, volt szerencsém! – emelkedett fokozatosan Flynn hangereje. Állkapcsán megfeszültek az izmok. – Azt javaslom, talán szolgálnál némi magyarázattal, mielőtt még ki találom tekerni azt a vézna nyakadat!

Alice önkéntelenül is megrezzent: nagyobbik bátyját életében nem hallotta még kiabálni, sőt, úgy általában beszélni is ritkán – sokkal szűkszavúbb volt, mint Scott, aki pedig szintén nem volt egy szószátyár alkat.

– Ki vele, mit műveltél már megint?! – dörrent rá a gallérját megragadva, rémisztő hangerővel Flynn. – Miért kellett az öcséd életét veszélyeztetve menekülnöd egy rendőr elől? Mit csináltál?!

– Semmit... – kezdett volna bele Alice, de a férfi nem várta be a nyilvánvalóan hazugnak ítélt válasz végét. Elengedte húga nyakát, és visszkézből olyan pofont kevert le neki, hogy Alice előtt egy pár pillanatra minden fehérbe váltott.

Mikor újra kitisztult a feje, konstatálta, hogy a földön fekszik az oldalán. Felkönyökölt hát, mert cseppet sem volt ínyére kiszolgáltatottan heverni bátyjai előtt – mire aznap már másodszor indult meg az orrából egy kiadós vérzuhatag, erős déja vu-t ébresztve ezzel a lányban. Elkönyvelve, hogy Gwen biztosan frászt fog kapni a két véráztatta felsőjétől a szennyesben, óvatosan feltápászkodott, és tenyerét erősen az orra alá szorítva, ingatagon megállt bátyjai előtt – ezúttal azonban kartávolságon kívül. Mármint addig a nem egész három másodpercig, amíg Flynn megint elé nem lépett, és keményen bele nem markolt a hajába. Elfutotta a szemét a könny a fájdalomtól.

– Utoljára kérdezem: _mit – csináltál?!_ – szűrte a fogai közt bátyja. Szemmel láthatóan minden öruralmát latba kellett vetnie, hogy ne fojtsa meg ott helyben a húgát.

– Én meg utoljára mondom, hogy _én_ semmit! – visította kétségbeesetten Alice. Flynn keze megszorult a hajában, hátrébb feszítette a fejét, így ezt ellensúlyozandó a lány hátrált egy lépést, hogy ne törjön ki a nyaka, és gyorsan folytatta: – Peterrel hintáztunk a parkban, amikor adódott egy kis nézeteltérés...

– Ajánlom, hogy veszettül gyorsan magyarázd el ezt a "kis nézeteltérést", mert egyáltalán nem úgy hangzik, mintha nem csináltál volna semmit. – Flynn szemei megvillantak, és nagyon halkan, nagyon fojtottan beszélt, talán azért, mert így könnyebb volt visszafognia a kikívánkozó, tőle teljesen idegen üvöltözést.

– A suliban kezdődött az egész – hadarta másodpercnyi késlekedés nélkül, sírós hangon Alice, miközben vaktában igyekezett megtalálni azokat a pontokat a karján, amivel Mei nővér délelőtt elállította az orrvérzését. Az egész arca és ruhája úszott már benne, és előtte egyre növekvő tócsává gyűlt össze a vér. – Alfred összeakaszkodott egy végzős sráccal, nekem kellett leállítanom. Aztán suli után én elmentem Peterért, de Alt nem bírtam levakarni magamról, pedig végig próbáltam. Utána hintázni mentünk a parkba Peterrel, és ott talált meg minket a másik fiú a haverjaival. Onnan szaladtunk el.

Flynn elengedte végre a haját, és összeszűkült szemekkel vizslatta a lányt.

– Elég hézagos egy beszámoló, de tegyük fel, hogy elhiszem. – A hangja olyan száraz volt, hogy szinte horzsolt, és messziről lerítt róla, hogy nem hisz el semmit. – Felvetődik viszont a kérdés, hogy ha ez így igaz, akkor miért egy rendőr üldözött, és miért nem egy másik kölyök? Azt meg már ne is említsük, hogy megint szóba álltál azzal az amerikaival, amikor többször is világosan eltiltottunk tőle!

– Egy osztályba járunk, nem olyan egyszerű távol tartanom magam tőle – mutatott rá savanyúan, vért szipákolva Alice. Közben merő véletlenségből sikerült eltalálnia az egyik vérzéscsillapító pontot a kezén, mert az orrából ömlő vérpatak szelíd csöpögéssé csendesedett.

– Huszonvalahányan vagytok az osztályban, nem hiszem, hogy ne tudnád elkerülni, ha akarnád – jegyezte meg fagyosan Flynn.

– És a téged üldöző rendőrt firtató kérdést még mindig nem válaszoltad meg – emlékeztette Scott, még mielőtt replikázhatott volna valamit.

– Peter megijedt és elszaladt, át a kocsiúton – magyarázta beletörődőn Alice, ingujjával törölgetve az orrát. – Utánarohantam, és épp egy rendőrautó előtt csíptem el. Az meg persze ránk szirénázott.

– És erre természetesen az a legésszerűbb reakció, hogy próbálsz olajra lépni – fortyant fel Flynn. – Hadd ajánljam figyelmedbe, hogy ez önmagában is bűncselekmény.

– Ja, ha el tudnak kapni, és le tudják verni rajtam.

Bátyja nem díjazta a felelőtlen és mindenekelőtt szemtelen választ: Alice arcán ezúttal egy valamivel kisebb, de attól még elég kemény és fájdalmas pofon csattant. Megszédült tőle, bár most legalább talpon maradt, ha ugyan annak lehet nevezni, hogy nekiesett Scottnak, aki a könyökénél fogva megtartotta. Bal járomcsontja most már egyenletesen lüktetni kezdett.

– Ti teljesen meg vagytok húzatva?! Mi történik itt? – A felháborodott, hisztérikus hang váratlanul érte őket: vitájuk közepette nem is vették észre, hogy Gwen hazaért. A nő arcán a teljes elborzadás kifejezése ült, mellette Peterén pedig a retteneté.

– Alice, Alice! – kiáltott rémülten, és kitépte magát idősebbik nővére kezéből, hogy a fiatalabbhoz szaladhasson. Scott azonban még a konyha közepén elkapta.

– Menj szépen be a nappaliba, Peter. – A férfi hangja kifejezéstelen volt, ami máskor minden további nélküli engedelmeskedésre bírta kisöccsét, most azonban hatástalannak bizonyult.

– Ne bántsd, ne bántsátok Alice-t! – sipítozott könnyek közt a kisfiú. – Most nem csinált semmit, nem volt rossz!

– Peter, menj be a szobába. – Flynn fojtott indulatoktól terhes hangja sem érte el ezúttal a szokott hatást, Peter egyszerűen eleresztette a füle mellett.

– Fiúk, mi folyik itt?! – követelt választ egyre magasabb és élesebb hangon Gwen is.

 _Vér, de ipari mennyiségben_ – gondolta fanyarul Alice. Egyre rosszabbul volt. Gyanította, hogy a stresszes nap és a testvéreitől való rettegés mellett ez a vérveszteségnek is köszönhető, de egyelőre kénytelen volt elnapolni a problémát. Scott közben megunta kisöccse szófogadatlanságát, és finoman, de ellentmondást nem tűrően benoszogatta a nappaliba.

– A drága Alice ma délután egy rendőr elől menekülve, az ölében Peterrel leszánkázott a mozgólépcső korlátján az óvoda megállójánál – világosította fel szinte könnyed hangon idősebbik húgát Flynn. Gwen elsápadt. – Ráadásul a némileg homályos magyarázata alapján valami iskolai kakasviadalba is belekeveredett, szintén Peterrel együtt.

Gwen arca még egy árnyalatot fehéredett, és csak állt némán egy darabig Flynnre meredve. Aztán megrázta magát, és a hűtőszekrényhez lépve elővett egy jégakkut a fagyasztóból.

– Tartsd az arcodon egy darabig, különben holnapra az egész fejed lila lesz. – Alice kezébe nyomta a kék flakont, és a vállánál fogva egy szelíd lökéssel kinoszogatta a lányt a konyhából.

Miután Alice mögött becsukódott a szobája ajtaja, Gwen ismét Flynnhez fordult.

– Mondd, neked teljesen elment az eszed?! – kérdezte élesen. – Mégis mit képzeltél, hogy kezet emelsz a saját húgodra?

Flynn meg sem rezzent.

– Az nem zavar téged, amit Alice művelt? – vonta fel a fél szemöldökét hűvösen. – Hogy megint veszélybe sodorta Petert, többszörösen is?

– És szerinted erre az a legjobb megoldás, ha felpofozod? – Gwen szája remegett. – Szerinted az majd segít a dolgon?

– Legalábbis majd kétszer meggondolja legközelebb, mibe ugrik fejest – vont vállat a megbánás legkisebb jele nélkül Flynn. Közben Scott is visszatért, becsukva maga után a nappali ajtaját, és az ajtófélfának támaszkodva figyelte testvéreit. – Elkaphatták volna, aztán fizethetnénk megint a büntetést, mert olyan szerencsénk nincs, hogy egyszerűen csak lecsukják. Megsérülhettek volna, meghalhattak volna mindketten, akár a parkbeli csetepatéban, akár amikor átrohantak a kocsiúton, akár a korláton csúszdázás közben.

Gwen csak a fejét rázta makacsul, mintha azzal meg nem történtté tehetné a dolgokat – akár a verést, akár Alice délutáni ámokfutását.

– Nem hiszem el, hogy komolyan odáig süllyedtél, hogy véresre verj egy náladnál fele akkora gyereklányt. – Hidegen összepréselte a száját, és egy utolsó lesújtó pillantás után beviharzott a nappaliba. Az ajtót kicsit keményen csukta be maga mögött.

A konyhában Flynn és Scott egymásra néztek.

– Szerinted túlzásba vittem? – kérdezte üres hangon Flynn. Az arca kifejezéstelen volt, de a szemében – már amennyire öccse ki tudta venni – mintha leheletnyi bizonytalanság bujkált volna.

– Miért? – horkantott keserűen Scott. – Tudunk rá hatni máshogy?

– Nem ütöttem akkorát, hogy vérezni kezdjen tőle. – Flynn egy hosszú pillanatig a saját kezére bámult, aztán habozva visszaemelte a tekintetét Scottra. – Bántották vajon, hogy ilyen könnyen...?

– Nem tudom – eresztette ki a levegőt frusztráltan Scott. – Mindenesetre ha így is volt, talán felfogja végre, hogy nem érdemes mindenbe belekeverednie. Akkora baja meg nem lehet, ha Peterrel a karjában képes volt lesprintelni egy zsarut, meg a korláton csúszkálni.

– Egyáltalán hogy jutott eszébe olyan hülyeség, hogy elfusson egy rendőr elől? – Flynn nekidőlt a csípőjével az asztalnak, és két kezébe temette az arcát.

– Ezt tőle kéne megkérdezned – pillantott komoran a háta mögé felé a fiatalabb. – Nem hiszem, hogy létezik normális ember, aki ki tudna igazodni az észjárásán.

* * *

Alice macskamód összegömbölyödve, mozdulatlanul maga elé meredve ücsörgött a forgószékében. Gwen éles számonkérése és a nappali ajtajának csattanása behallatszott a szobájába, hiába csukta be az ajtót, de bátyjai hangja már nem ért el idáig. Nem csoda, mindketten kevés és halk beszédűek voltak.

A jégakku egyik oldala lassan felmelegedett, így hát megfordította, és a friss felét szorította az arcára. A hidegtől elzsibbant a fél feje, és kissé fájni is kezdett, bár abban nem volt biztos, hogy ez nem a pofonoktól és/vagy a vérveszteségtől van. Ezen túl enyhén kótyagosnak érezte magát, a szája kiszáradt, és a garatfalán hátracsorgó vér is kellemetlen ízt hagyott maga után. Ki kellene menni egy pohár vízért... És a vérfoltot is fel kéne törölni, ne nézzen már úgy ki a padló, mint egy mészárszéké.

Fülelt, de nem hallatszott nesz a konyha felől. Ez persze nem jelentett semmit, Flynnék attól még simán ott maradhattak, sosem csaptak valami nagy zajt. Előhalászta a pólóját a tornazsákjából – ha már úgyis véres, nem mindegy, mennyire? Óvatosan kinyitotta az ajtót, és kezében a fehér felsővel, lábujjhegyen kiosont a konyhába.

Persze nem volt akkora szerencséje, hogy bele ne botoljon megint a bátyjaiba. Két, szinte teljesen egyforma, hidegen üres szempár fordult rá szinkronban, ahogy belépett – Scott és Flynn, úgy tűnt, nem is mozdultak azóta, mióta ott hagyta őket.

Röviden végigsiklott rajtuk a tekintete, aztán a csaphoz lépett, hogy töltsön egy pohár vizet. Végig érezte a hátán testvérei tekintetét, de nem zavartatta magát. Mára már leverték rajta, amit lehetett, többet igazán nem tehetnek.

Megitta a vizet – a kábaság szinte rögtön enyhült a fejében –, aztán leguggolt, hogy feltakarítsa a linóleumon díszelgő vörös tócsát. Bátyjai, mint két szobor, még mindig rezzenéstelenül figyelték. Próbálta úgy fordítani a tornaruhát, hogy ne nagyon látsszon rajta az alvadt, vörösbarna folt, de Scott persze így is kiszúrta.

– Mi az ott a pólódon? – Felé intett a fejével.

– Semmi – vont vállat Alice, miközben gyors mozdulatokkal feltörölte a padlóról a vért. – Délelőtt is kaptam egyet. Focilabda.

Futólag, érzelem nélkül felpillantott a bátyjaira, de azokon semmi változást nem látott. Nem tudhatta, de épp lekéste a töredékmásodpercet, mikor a két férfi finoman megránduló arccal összenézett. Miután végzett, felállva épp kifordult volna a konyhából, mikor a fiúk utána szóltak.

– Ácsi – állította meg Scott hangja. – Még nem végeztünk.

Alice hangtalanul sóhajtott egyett, és visszafordult feléjük. Neki erre a napra elég volt ennyi. Mr Beilschmidt, Alfred, a tesiórai baleset, megint Alfred, Braginszkij, a rendőrök, az a rohadt metró, aztán Flynn pofonjai... Ugyan hagyják már békén!

– Telefon, kulcs. – Scott várakozón kinyújtotta a kezét.

Nagyszerű. Alig kapta vissza, megint elveszik tőle. Felkapta kulcsát a konyhapultról, szinte belecsapta bátyja tenyerébe, majd kikapcsolta és utána küldte a kis telefont is a farzsebéből.

– Még valami? – tudakolta enyhén agresszív felhanggal.

– Van – vágta rá Scott. – Peterrel többet nem maradhatsz egyedül, sem itthon, sem másutt. Ha pedig még egy alkalommal lebuksz, hogy szóba álltál a jenki haveroddal, vagy megint rendőrségi cirkuszba keveredsz, akár haza se gyere. Világos?

– Mint a vakablak – vetette oda Alice egy félig elfojtott vicsorral, és kiviharzott a konyhából.

* * *

Az este további részét a szobájában gubbasztva töltötte, magasról téve a rá váró házi feladatokra, ismétlésre, várható másnapi feleltetésre, és úgy egyáltalán a világra. Sem Francis, sem az ikrek nem hívták fel, amíg még nála volt a telefonja, és most már Bella is hiába fogja csörgetni a szokott esti pár perces csevejükhöz, nem tudja felvenni. Barátnője már biztosan értesült a délutáni eseményekről, a fiúk tuti, hogy elmesélték neki a kollégiumban, és most nyilván halálra aggódja magát, hogy nem tudja elérni. Az utolsó, amit az ikrek láthattak belőle – már ha láttak valamit a bokroktól, autóktól meg a saját kínjuktól – az az lehetett, hogy a rendőrkocsi majdnem elgázolja, aztán a kiszálló zsaruk üldözőbe veszik, ő pedig eltűnik a metróaluljáróban.

Persze az is lehet, hogy a srácok direkt nem keresték, nehogy bajba keverjék – nem tudhatták, hogy mi lett a kimenetele a menekülésének, bár arra nyilván egyikük sem számíthatott, hogy éppen Gilbert meg Flynn előtt fog lebukni, az egyik legrosszabb forgatókönyvet váltva valóra ezzel. Ennél már csak akkor alakulhatott volna katasztrofálisabban a dolog, ha nem sikerül a csúszás, és vagy meghalnak, vagy jó időre kórházba kerülnek Peterrel...

Mintha csak hívogató ereje lett volna a gondolatának, a szobája ajtaja résnyire kinyílt, és egy pizsamás, kócos kis vendég bukkant fel mögötte. Peter magához képest halkan becsukta az ajtót, és azonnal odasietett az ágyhoz, hogy nővére oldalához kuporodhasson.

– Jól vagy, Alice? – kérdezte aggódó hangon. – Ne legyél rám mérges, én nem mondtam el Flynnéknek, mi történt. Még Gwennek sem! – Peter szemmel láthatóan teljesen kétségbe volt esve, amiért hiába tartotta emberfeletti erőfeszítéssel a száját.

– Tudom, hogy nem te voltál, Prücsök – borzolta össze kisöccse haját Alice. – Flynn meglátott minket. Ugyanazon a metrón utazott, amire felszálltunk, csak egy másik kocsiban.

– De ha tudtad, hogy látta, akkor miért kérted, hogy ne mondjam el Gwennek? – értetlenkedett Peter.

– Reméltem, hogy Flynn akkor szid össze, amikor Gwen nem látja – magyarázta félszívvel Alice. – Ha csak ő tudja, akkor nem lett volna Gwen is dühös.

– De hát Gwen csak Flynnre mérges most, amiért megvert téged. – A kisfiú szemlátomást váltig nem értette a helyzetet.

– Rám is mérges, hidd el, csak legfeljebb nem mutatja – legyintett Alice. – Mindegy, a lényeg az, hogy többet nem találkozhatunk Alfie-ékkal.

– Egyáltalán? – Peter szája sarka lekonyult.

– Egyáltalán.

– Mit akart az a másik, gonosz fiú? – kíváncsiskodott tovább kisöccse. – Miért akarta bántani Alfie-t? És minket?

– Alfred nagyon nagy butaságot csinált ma az iskolában – világosította fel Alice. – A másik fiú ugyanazért haragudott rá, amiért én is, csak ő jobban. Minket pedig nem bántott volna, legalábbis téged biztosan nem. A barátai csak azért fogtak meg, hogy ne futhassunk el segítséget hívni.

Peter szégyenkezve lehajtotta a fejét.

– Nekem ez eszembe sem jutott – vallotta be. – Hogy segítséget hívhatnánk. Én csak haza akartam szaladni. Az a nagylány a késsel olyan ijesztő volt!

– Pedig máskor, ha ehhez hasonlóan bajba kerülsz, akkor mindig kérjél segítséget – figyelmeztette Alice. – Menj oda valakihez, és mondd meg, mi történt. Az úton pedig nem szabad szétnézés nélkül átrohanni, mert elüt egy kocsi, és akkor megint ott vagy, ahol a part szakad.

– Én csak megijedtem – szipogott Peter. – Nem akartalak ott hagyni.

– Tudom, Prücsök. – Alice magához ölelte kisöccsét, aki némi mocorgás közepette elfészkelte magát az ölében. – Reméljük, hogy nem lesz legközelebb, de ha mégis, akkor majd máskor okosabban csináljuk. De az a biztos, ha nem is kerülünk bajba. Jó?

– Jó – bólintott rá könnyes szemmel Peter.

– És ne feledd, miben egyeztünk meg. Hiába tudják már Flynnék, másnak nem mondhatod el, mi történt. Sem az óvónéninek, sem a barátaidnak. Senkinek.

– Tudom. Megígértem. – A kisfiú hangjába némi szemrehányás vegyült.

– Jól van, öcskös. Ügyes vagy. – Alice megsimogatta a szöszke fürtöket. – Na jó, szerintem menj lefeküdni, mert késő van, Gwen holnap reggel nem fog tudni kihúzni az ágyból.

Peter eleresztette a füle mellett a megjegyzést.

– Nagyon fáj az arcod? – tudakolta. – Elég piros. Adok rá puszit, úgy gyorsabban elmúlik. – És már rá is nyomott egy cuppanósat Alice tompán lüktető járomcsontjára.

A lány szívét melegség öntötte el.

– Köszönöm, Prücsök – mosolygott öccsére. – Már alig érzem. Na gyere, kapsz te is egy jóéjt-puszit, és aludj szépen, mert egykettőre reggel lesz.

Felnyalábolta a kisfiút, és macskapuha léptekkel beosont vele a Gwennel közös szobájukba. Nővére szerencsére nem feküdt még le, így észrevétlenül visszacsempészhette Petert az ágyba. A gyerek szinte azon nyomban elaludt, ahogy párnát ért a feje – Alice nem is csodálta, embert próbáló délután állt mögöttük.

Visszatérve bevackolta magát a saját ágyába, és egy sóhajjal felkészült rá lelkiekben, mit hoz majd a holnap.

Alfredet, Braginszkijt, na meg a rendőröket. Hajaj.


	11. Chapter 11

A másnap reggel éppen olyan ronda volt, mint az előző. Alice járomcsontja az éjszaka folyamán szép sötétlilára színeződött, így a készülődés nagy része arra ment el, hogy a meglehetősen bőkezűen használt korrektorral és alapozóval igyekezett elérni, hogy lehetőleg ne egy összevert prostira emlékeztessen, aki épp most szabadult ki a stricije karmai közül egy kevéssé baráti eszmecsere után. Kísérletét jobbára siker koronázta, habár a biztonság kedvéért a haját is az arcába fésülte, némi lakkal zabolázva meg, hogy úgy is maradjon.

Szerencséjére valami csoda folytán sikerült elkerülnie a testvéreit – bátyjainak hírét-hamvát sem látta, Gwen pedig a hangokból ítélve éppen Peterrel veszekedett, mivel az álomittas kisfiú az istennek sem akart felkelni az ágyból.

Rekordsebességgel termelte be a reggelijét és mosott fogat, hogy kisurranhasson a lakásból, mielőtt bárkinek az útjába kerülne, de igazán csak akkor lélegzett fel, mikor becsukódott mögötte a bérház kapuja.

A metróaluljáróhoz érve összerándult, ahogyan szemügyre vette a korlátot. Pedig ezen az állomáson nem is volt olyan hosszú és pláne meredek, mint amin tegnap lecsúsztak, mégis, az adrenalinlöket nélkül még ez is életveszélyesnek tűnt, mint ahogy minden valószínűséggel az is volt. Hova tette a józan ítélőképességét tegnap? Talán ott maradt a parkban, Braginszkij öklének és Natalia késeinek cafatokra szaggatott áldozataként...

A metrón megpróbált néhányat összecsapni az előző nap rútul elhanyagolt leckéiből, de a vagonok annyira rázkódtak alatta, hogy egyszerűen olvashatatlanra sikeredett az írása. Fogalma sem volt, mennyi az idő, és hogy lesz-e alkalma még becsengetés előtt lemásolni a maradékot Heraclesről, mivel sem órája, sem telefonja nem volt, a hangosbemondó pedig csak a megállókról tájékoztatott, az időről nem.

A körútra felérve a szokottnál is jobban sietett az iskola felé – már éppen javított annyit a jegyein, hogy semmiből ne álljon a bukás szélén, és cseppet sem vágyott rá, hogy a hiányzó házi feladatai miatt megint oda kerüljön. A kapuban kellemes meglepetés érte: bár a fémdetektor szokás szerint beriasztott, a két hústorony biztonsági őr csak vetett rá egy lassú kínhalált kívánó pillantást, és az egyikük szó nélkül kikapcsolta a vijjogó detektort. Ezek szerint Mr Beilschmidt állta a szavát.

Alice, noha még mindig truccolt a tanár vad támadása miatt, azért hálás volt, amiért a férfi leszerelte róla az iskola cerberusait. Az utóbbi napok stressze kezdett úgy felgyülemleni benne, hogy nem tudta, miféle apró provokáló tényező kell ahhoz, hogy fékezhetetlenül kitörjön belőle. Mr Beilschmidt gesztusa persze javított valamennyit látensen hisztérikus idegállapotán, de érezte, hogy Alfred esélyes akár csak a megjelenésével kiborítani az igencsak túlcsordult bilit.

Már a folyosón támadt valami furcsa hiányérzete, de hogy pontosan miért, azt nem tudta volna megmondani. Csak mikor belépett az osztályba, akkor látta, hogy a Jones ikrek nincsenek sehol, és hogy a hiányzó elem Alfred éles, messziről felismerhető hangja volt.

Mivel az ikrek mindig hamarabb értek be, mint ő, és mivel Bella, akivel együtt jönni szoktak, csendesen üldögélt Lars mellett a padjában, Alice-en, bár hálaimát rebegett Alfred hiánya miatt, rémület vágott végig. Mi történt a fiúkkal, miután ő kiszabadult?

Bella felnézett az érkezésére, és aggodalmas arcán úgy terült szét a megkönnyebbülés, mintha egy tehervagonnyi téglát emeltek volna le a válláról. Felugrott Lars karja alól, és barátnője nyakába vetette magát.

– Hála az égnek, hogy jól vagy – sóhajtotta elfúlóan. – Hallottuk, mi történt tegnap a parkban. Már akkor rossz előérzetem volt, mikor az ikrek nem jöttek dolgozni... aztán képzelheted, hogy kitört a frász, mikor arra értünk vissza a koleszbe, hogy a srácokat félig agyonverték, veled meg ki tudja, mi van.

– A fiúk egyben vannak? – tudakolta azonnal Alice, igyekezve elfojtani hangjának kétségbeesett színezetét.

– Nincsenek túl jól, de úgy néz ki, megmarad mindkettő – felelt Lars tőle szokatlanul komoran. Ő is felállt, és a lányok mellé lépett. – Alfrednek egy merő fekete-lila véraláfutás az egész hasa, képtelen enni, és reggelig háromszor volt kint hányni, Matthew pedig alig bír megállni a lábán, valami baja van a hátának. A koli orvosa kiírta őket egész hétre. De azt mondta, hogy ha Al délutánig nem lesz jobban, vagy vért is hány, akkor be kell vinni a sürgősségire, mert lehet, hogy valami komolyabb belső sérülése is van. Rejtély, hogy egyáltalán hogy bírtak a parkból hazavánszorogni.

– Bakker – nyögött fel a lány. – Akkor én még olcsón megúsztam.

– Mi volt ez az egész, Alice? – kérdezte Lars, miközben megint magához húzta Bellát. – Kérdeztük a srácokat, de már alig voltak maguknál, csak annyit tudtak elmondani, hogy Braginszkijék látták el így a bajukat, de hogy pontosan mi történt, és hogy veled mi lett, nem tudtuk kiszedni belőlük.

– Nem bírtam lekoptatni magamról Alt, így együtt mentünk az öcsémért az oviba – summázta Alice. – Hazafelé elcsábította Petert a játszótérre hintázni. Ott kapott el minket Braginszkij meg a bandája.

– De hát honnan jöttek rá, hol vagytok? – értetlenkedett Bella. – Nem követtek titeket, mert mi ketten egy darabon egyfelé mentünk velük, teljesen más irányba.

– Aleksander tudta, hogy az óvodába megyek suli után – magyarázta sötéten Alice. – Tegnap, mikor felkísért az orvosiba, megkérdezte, miért van az öcsém neve a kezemen, én meg elmondtam, hogy nekem kell mennem érte. Gondolom, próba-szerencse alapon körülnéztek arra, hátha sikerül elcsípniük Alfredet. Látták, hogy együtt jöttem el velük.

– De mégis mit művelt velük Braginszkij? – faggatózott tovább hitetlenkedve Lars. – Áthajtott rajtuk egy T72-essel? Csak mert akkor sem nézhetnének ki sokkal rosszabbul...

– Alfie-t bokszzsáknak használta, miközben fojtogatta, Matthew-t meg Yao intézte így el – idézte fel kelletlenül az előző napi lidércnyomást a kis punk. – Valami bizarr kínai _„megérintelek-és-meghalsz"_ vudu cuccal.

Lars és Bella összeborzongtak.

– És te? – kérdezte Bella. – Veled mi történt?

Alice nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de a csengő félbeszakította.

– Majd később elmondom – kapta újra a vállára a táskáját, és hátrasietett a padjához. Csak mikor előpakolta a füzeteit, és a tanár belépett a terembe, akkor jutott eszébe, hogy nem másolta le senkiről a háziját.

Igyekezett meglapulni, nem magára vonni a tanár figyelmét, sőt, még pipálgatott is a levegőbe a füzete felett, mintha tényleg ellenőrizné a leckéjét – mindaddig, amíg a tanár ténylegesen fel nem szólította.

– Öhh... hm... – Az agya úgy pörgött, mint egy centrifuga, de hirtelen semmi mentőötlet nem jutott eszébe – aztán felemelkedett előtte egy füzet, és egy ceruza hegye éppen a kérdéses feladat megoldására mutatott. – A háromszög ismeretlen szöge negyvenhét és fél fok.

– Helyes – bólintott a matektanár. – Ki tudja a választ a c) pontra?

Az óra végéig többször már nem szólították fel, aminek örült, mert még a szokásosnál is kevésbé bírt odafigyelni. Egyre az előző napi események keringtek a fejében, és azon rágta magát, hogy mi lehet a fiúkkal, hogy vajon nincs-e nagyobb bajuk, és hogy meddig tart majd meggyógyulniuk. Habár ő maga rendesen megütötte a bokáját (és minden valószínűség szerint még fogja is) a rendőrök felbukkanása és az előlük való őrült menekülés miatt, végső soron mégis hálás volt Gilbertéknek, hogy ott voltak. Ha a parkban maradtakra nem ijeszt rá a sziréna rövid hördülése meg a piros-kék villogó, Alfredék talán sokkal durvább megtorlásban részesültek volna.

Kicsengetéskor Bella szinte azonnal megjelent a padjánál, de Alice megint csak elnapolta a beszámolót, mivel sürgősen leckét kellett szereznie, úgyhogy a belga lány hozzájárulásként nála hagyott egy irodalomfüzetet, és elment megkeresni Larsot, hogy barátnője nyugodtan másolhasson.

– Fizikát meg törit tudok adni, ha kell – szólalt meg fölötte csendesen egy hang. Aleksander nézett le rá, ezúttal a szokásos lusta mosolya nélkül, csípőjével a padjának támaszkodva.

Alice hűvösen felpillantott rá.

– Köszi, megoldom magam – válaszolta elutasítón, és ismét az irodalomházinak szentelte a figyelmét.

– Hé, Törpilla... – Aleksander nem adta fel, helyette inkább leült lovaglóülésben a székére, szemben Alice-szel, hogy egy magasságban legyenek. – Bocs a tegnapi miatt, én...

– Hagyj békén, Dimitrov.

– Nem ellened irányult – próbálkozott tovább a fiú.

– Ki vagyok vele segítve.

– Nem akartam ártani neked.

– Mégis sikerült – vetette oda fagyosan Alice. – Fogalmad sem lehet róla, mennyi bajt okoztál az árulkodásoddal. Alfred meg Mattie alig élnek, az öcsém végigbőgte a tegnap estét, és nekem sem sikerült egészen ép bőrrel kijönnöm a dologból.

– Sajnálom.

– Hát még én.

– Nem gondoltam, hogy ez lesz belőle. Azt tudtam, hogy Ivan nem fog bántani téged...

– De az teljesen rendben van, hogy kórházba juttatja Alt, mi? – fortyant fel a lány.

– Már bocs, de Jones magának kereste a bajt – jegyezte meg hidegen Aleksander. – Ivan úgyis leverte volna rajta előbb vagy utóbb, az én segítségem nélkül is.

– Értem, szóval mosod kezeidet. – Alice hangja úgy mart, mint a kénsav.

– Nem ezt mondtam – próbálta békíteni a fiú jóval lágyabban. – Csak azt, hogy nagyon sajnálom, hogy így alakult, és hogy nem akartam neked rosszat.

– Kár, hogy ez nem változtat semmin – morogta keserűen Alice. – Sem azon, hogy a barátaim dögrováson vannak; sem azon, hogy kis híján kidobtak otthonról az öcsém veszélyeztetése miatt; sem pedig azon, hogy ma délután a felügyelőtisztem is le fog kapni a húsz körmömről a tegnapiért, és örülhetek, ha nem vág sittre, csak a miheztartás végett. Úgyhogy legyél szíves, és sürgősen hordd el magad, mielőtt elvesztem a maradék önuralmam, és puszta kézzel fojtalak meg. Ha már lecsuknak, legalább legyen miért.

– Nem mintha a saját ártatlanságomat akarnám bizonygatni, de én akkor is legfeljebb a negyedrendű vádlott lehetek ebben az ügyben – állt fel ismét Aleksander, és a hangja immár bántóan hűvös volt. – Jones kezdte a kötözködést, Ivan verte őt össze, és Natalia ijesztette meg az öcsédet a késével. Nem én vagyok a hunyó. Ha Antonescu nem szédeleg még mindig a focis malőr miatt, és nem kellettem volna helyette a kettes számú iker lefogásához, akkor nálam lettél volna, és odébb tudtalak volna vinni a kistesóddal együtt.

– Totálisan nem érted, mi a problémám – sóhajtott lehangoltan Alice. – De tudod mit, nem is érdekel. Csak kopj le, jó? Van elég bajom nélküled is.

– Ahogy a nagys' asszony kívánja – hagyta rá gúnyosan Aleksander. Aztán a lány elé dobott két füzetet. – Nesze, a lecke. Fizika meg történelem.

– Dugd fel magadnak, ebben a sorrendben. – De azért nem vágta a fiúhoz a füzeteket.

Aleksander csak vigyorgott.

– Akkor nincs harag, ugye?

– A jó francokat nincs.

Fel tudott volna robbanni a dühtől, mikor a bolgár halk kuncogással összeborzolta a haját, és előrefordulva leült a helyére, amint becsengettek. Azért amikor készen lett a másolással, egészen véletlenül úgy pottyantotta a fiú ölébe a füzeteit, hogy a sarkuk igen kényes helyeket találjon telibe, és komor elégedettséggel nyugtázta a fojtott nyögést és az azt követő bosszús dörmögést:

– Szívesen, némber. Én is szeretlek.

* * *

– Na jó, most már nem húzhatod tovább a mesélést. – Peeters őrmester karba tett kézzel állt meg felette, háta mögött Larsszal. – Ki vele, mi történt, miután kiszabadultatok? Egyáltalán hogy szabadultatok ki? Alfredék olyan pocsékul voltak tegnap, hogy semmiről nem tudtuk kifaggatni őket.

– Akkor sikerült meglépnünk, mikor Braginszkij fel akarta vésni Alfie homlokára, hogy „jenki mitugrász", és elkérte Natalia kését – összegezte könnyed hangon Alice, és csak hogy tovább üsse a vasat, felvillantott egy üres mosolyt a döbbenettől csészealjnyira tágult szemű páros felé. – Az öcsém addigra annyira kikészült idegileg, hogy kitépte magát a csaj kezéből, és elrohant az aluljáró felé. Én meg utána. A román fogott le, őt pedig szintén fejbe rúgták tesin, még jobban, mint engem, úgyhogy nem volt nehéz kiszabadulnom. – Alice tartott egy kis hatásszünetet, hogy barátainak legyen alkalmuk megemészteni a hallottakat, aztán kíméletlenül folytatta: – Az öcskösnek természetesen kisebb gondja is nagyobb volt annál, mint hogy bevárjon engem, vagy neadjisten szétnézzen, mielőtt kiszalad a főútra, és amilyen a szerencsém, hát nem egy rendőrautó elől rántottam el?

Alice blazírt műmosolya a legrosszabbat engedte feltételezni.

– Basszuskulcs – kapta a szája elé a kezét Bella. – Kicsoda...?

– Beilschmidt rendőr főhadnagy személyesen. – A fanyar mosoly leolvadt a lány arcáról, és csak egy gúnyos szájhúzás maradt belőle. – De persze ezt már csak azután láttam, miután Peterrel a karomban meglógtam előle, és lecsúsztam a mozgólépcső korlátján, hogy ne késsük le a metrót, és ne kaphasson el. Természetesen megismert.

Bella a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

– Anyám, borogass.

– És itt még nincs vége a történetnek... – Alice arcára visszakúszott az előbbi mosoly, csak most tízszer baljóslatúbban. – Találd ki, hogy ki volt a tanúja az egésznek!

Bella rosszat sejtve kilesett az ujjai közül, de nem szólalt meg.

– Őfelsége Flynn Kirkland klánfőnök. Premier plánból.

A belga lány visszabújt a tenyerébe, és vállai legyőzötten megroggyantak.

– Hogyhogy még mindig életben vagy? – kérdezte enyhén sokkosan, határozottan zöldes arcszínnel Lars.

– Úgy, hogy a bátyám nem szállt le hazafelé, és nem volt kire bíznom Petert, hogy nyugodtan a metró elé ugorhassak – szipákolt egyet keserűen Alice.

– Ugye most csak viccelsz? – kérte számon elborzadva Bella.

Csak a már ismert, savanyú félmosolyt kapta válaszul.

– És otthon...? – rebegte a belga lány, mint aki már alig mer kérdezni.

– Scott és Flynn együtt – felelt sötéten Alice. – Sőt, a végére még Gwendolyn is befutott. Bár így legalább egészben maradtam.

A barátai összenéztek a feje fölött, és szavak nélkül úgy döntöttek, hogy nem kérdeznek többet. Nem voltak biztosak benne, hogy ép ésszel kibírnák a beszámoló esetleges további rémeit.

* * *

Alice egy pár percig komoran vizslatta a kerületi rendőrkapitányság enyhén lepusztult épületét, mielőtt nagy levegőt vett, és lelkiekben megacélozva magát, megindult a bejárati ajtó irányába. Teljesen egyedül volt: az ikrek nyilván a közmunkát is kihagyták, ha már iskolába nem mehettek, Bella és Lars pedig a műszak végén visszasiettek a kollégiumba ebédet fizetni, mielőtt lekésték volna a határidőt.

A szíve a torkában dobogott, ahogy lenyomta a kilincset, és remegő lábakkal célba vette a lépcsőt az első emeletre. A szokásos nyüzsgés közepette igyekezett észrevétlenül elnavigálni a folyosó végi kis irodáig, ahol Francis többnyire fogadni szokta őket, de kísérletét nem koronázta siker. Összerezzent, mikor a semmiből egy nagy, kemény kéz landolt a vállán, és egy kék egyenruhás, izmos kar szorította magához, szinte barátian. A mozdulat olyannyira emlékeztette Mr Beilschmidt előző napi gesztusára, hogy még mielőtt felnézett volna, már tudta, ki szegődött mellé.

A kissé karcos, német akcentusú hang és a kihívóan megcsillanó, vörös szempár kétséget sem hagyott kísérője kiléte felől.

– Helló, Kirkland! – köszönt rá Beilschmidt főhadnagy egy hideg, ijesztően szívélyes mosollyal, és finoman, de vészjóslóan megszorította a vállát. – Örülök, hogy végre alkalmunk nyílik nyugodtabb körülmények között váltani pár szót.

Alice mogorván elkönyvelte magában, hogy az albínó remekül ért a megfélemlítéshez és a pszichológiai játékokhoz. Ha eddig nem rettegett volna eléggé a rendőri letolás ígéretétől, hát most már a hétfrász is kitörte.

– Na gyere, picinyem, Francis már nagyon vár – noszogatta Gilbert szadista élvezettel a folyosó vége felé. – Igazán érdekelne mindkettőnket a tegnapi kis ámokfutásod háttértörténete.

Alice nyelt egyet, és lehetőségeihez mérten igyekezett úrrá lenni remegésén a német rendőr karja alatt.

* * *

Francis a két tenyerébe támasztott homlokával könyökölt az asztalon, mikor beléptek, és ahogy felnézett a jöttükre, azonnal összeakadt Alice-ével a tekintete. Igaz, csak egy pillanatra: a zár kattanásának hangjára a lány rémülten fellesett a kulcsot elfordító Gilbertre, aztán ha lehetséges, még ijedtebben nézett vissza a felügyelőtisztjére.

– Szia Alice! – köszöntötte üres arccal Francis, és hátradőlt a székében. – Tedd le magad.

A kis angol habozás nélkül engedelmeskedett, és helyet foglalt az asztal előtt álló kopottas ülőgarnitúra plüsskanapéján. Gilbert nem zavartatta magát, kis terpeszben lazán nekitámaszkodott a az íróasztalnak, izmoktól duzzadó, vastag karjait látványosan, fenyegetően keresztbefonva széles mellkasán. Macsós testbeszéde világosan kifejezte, hogy itt ő van nyeregben. Alice vetett felé egy nyugtalan pillantást, és ösztönösen összébb húzta magát.

– Tegnap este Gilbert a leghajmeresztőbb történetet mesélte el nekem – folytatta Francis, és kék szemei hűvösen méregették pártfogoltját. – Azt állította, hogy a park mellett átrohantál egy gyerek után a forgalmas kocsiúton, és amikor meg akart állítani a szirénával, elfutottál előle az aluljáróba. Ahol, hogy egérutat nyerj, lecsúsztál a lépcsőkorláton, a kölyökkel a karodban, és végül sikeresen elmenekültél előle. – Hangja kifejezetten fagyossá hűlt, ahogy feltette a kérdést: – Van bármi hozzáfűznivalód?

Alice válasz helyett lesütötte a szemét.

– Szóval nincs. – Francis keményen összepréselte az ajkait, és ő is karba tette a kezét. Nem volt akkora darab, mint Gilbert, de az egyenruhával, a testtartással és a hideg arckifejezéssel ő is elég fenyegető hatást gyakorolt az emberre. Alice-nek most először jutott róla eszébe, hogy ez a férfi ténylegesen a törvények őre, és hatalmában állhat az ő életét is romba dönteni, ha okot szolgáltat rá. Még akkor sem tartott tőle ennyire, mikor a megismerkedésük napján a gumibottal fenyegette... A legrosszabb viszont mégis a csalódottsága volt, mely világosan lerítt róla, még ha próbálta is jegességgel elleplezni.

– Ha nem lenne róla tudomásod, akkor most tájékoztatlak, hogy legalább három, de inkább négy bűncselekményt is elkövettél tegnap délután – vette át a szót a porosz. – Közúti veszélyeztetés, rendőri parancsnak ellenszegülés, kiskorú többrendbeli veszélyeztetése, többé-kevésbé sikeres menekülési kísérlet rendőrség elől... Mondd csak, Kirkland, van fogalmad róla, mit műveltél?

A lány a bűnlajstrom felsorolása közepette felhúzta a lábait, és térdét átölelve az íróasztal hátlapjával szemezett. Nem bírt ránézni sem a felügyelő-, sem a vallatótisztjére.

– Kérdeztem valamit! – förmedt rá Gilbert élesen.

A kis angol összerándult a hangjára.

– Van – suttogta alig hallhatóan.

– Értjük – biccentett fájó hidegséggel Francis. – És magyarázatod? Az is van?

– Nem láttam, hogy maga az – lehelte Alice az albínóra bökve a fejével. Erőnek erejével kellett visszatartania a könnyeit.

– Miért, ha valaki más lett volna a helyemben, akkor teljesen rendben van, hogy elrohansz? – mordult fel Gilbert.

A lány lehunyta a szemét.

– Nem kaphattak el.

Két kérdő tekintet érkezett válaszul.

– Ezt hogy érted? – billentette félre a fejét a német.

– Priuszom van. Nem is kicsi. Még egyszer nem kaphatnak el.

– Drágaságom, egy kocsiúton átszaladásért a legelvetemültebb, legszőrösszívűbb zsaru is legfeljebb egy durva leteremtésben és kioktatásban részesített volna, pláne, ha látja, hogy még ott a tojáshéj a fenekeden – jelentette ki Gilbert. – De ha elfutsz, legközelebb csak azért éred el vele, hogy fáradtan mész előzetesbe. Most is csak a szerencsének meg az őrült vakmerőségednek köszönhetted, hogy el bírtál iszkolni. Mégis mit gondoltál?

Alice mereven bámult egy pontot Gilbert csípője mellett az asztalon. Az ajkai remegtek.

– Nem tudom. Nem gondolkodtam tisztán. Csak az járt a fejemben, hogy nem kaphatnak el – vallotta be megtörten.

– Egyáltalán miért rohantatok át az úton? – vetette közbe Francis.

A lány felsóhajtott, és zaklatottan félrefordította a fejét.

– Hosszú.

– Van időnk – rebbent meg kihívóan Gilbert fehér szemöldöke.

– Iskolai balhéval kezdődött – magyarázta beletörődőn Alice. – A parkban történt egy kis nézeteltérés, az öcsém pedig megijedt és elszaladt. Őt akartam elkapni, csak nem értem utol idejében.

– Ez reálisnak tűnik – egyezett bele Gilbert. – De nem magyarázat arra, miért futottál el, mikor rád szirénáztam. Miért nem kértél segítséget, ha bajban voltál?

A porosz őszintén érdeklődőnek tűnt, így Alice megkockáztatott egy pillantást felfelé. A férfi kíváncsian méregette.

– Valószínűleg reflexből – válaszolt a lány lassan. Ironikus, hogy épp ő maga nem fogadta meg a Peternek adott tanácsát... – Nincsenek túl jó tapasztalataim a rendőrséggel kapcsolatban. Mármint... tudom, hogy ez az én hibám, de akkor is, ha rendőrt látok, mindig az ugrik be elsőnek, hogy itt én fogom megszívni. Nekem a rendőr eddig mindig ellenség volt, fel sem merült bennem, hogy segítséget kérhetnék. Félre ne értsék, ez inkább ösztönös, nem azért van, mert...

– Értjük – intette le Francis a szavakat keresgélő lányt.

Az albínó ellökte magát az íróasztaltól, és Alice elé sétálva féloldalasan leült a kanapéra merőlegesen álló fotel egyik karfájára. Jóval közelebb került Alice intim szférájához, mint az kényelmes lett volna, és a lány ösztönösen hátrébb húzódott, ahogy megcsapta a német aftershave-jének illata.

– Engem inkább az érdekelne, hogy mi homályosította el annyira a józan ítélőképességedet, hogy azt hidd, egy közlekedési szabálysértés miatt, amire ráadásul jó okod volt, annyira megütheted a bokád, hogy a menekülés is jobb választásnak tűnt, pedig tudtad, hogy az jóval súlyosabb vétség. Mitől féltél valójában?

Gilbert mindig is fantasztikus érzékkel találta el, hova tenyereljen. A válasz egyértelmű volt a lány számára, de ez nem olyasféle dolog volt, amit a rendőrök orrára köthetett volna. A családi problémák csak a családra tartoztak, senki másra. Márpedig ha a tudomásukra jut az otthoni helyzet, be akarnának avatkozni, és abból megint országos botrány lesz. Másfelől viszont egyéb magyarázattal nem tudott szolgálni az előző napi pánikreakciójára, és nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy Gilbert nem nyugszik addig, míg ki nem szedte belőle az indokait.

Alice borúsan pislogott fel a vörös szemekbe, és nagyon járatta az agyát, hogy ebből ugyan hogy másszon ki.


	12. Chapter 12

A porosz nem hátrált meg, továbbra is átható, fürkésző tekintettel méregette, amitől a lány egyre kényelmetlenebbül érezte magát. Most mégis mit mondjon? Az igazat nem mesélheti el, más meg nem akart az eszébe jutni...

– Kirkland... – noszogatta Gilbert. – Válaszolj.

– Nem tudom – nyögte kényszeredetten, a férfi tekintetét kerülve Alice.

– Hát ez nem volt túl meggyőző – billentette félre a fejét a rendőr, hogy jobban az arcába nézhessen. – Azt javaslom, ne hátráltasd tovább a munkánkat, mert nem jössz ki jól belőle. Megkérdezem még egyszer: mi okod volt rá, hogy egy nyilvánvalóan bagatell dologból törvénysértést csinálj a megszökés csekélyke esélyéért? Valami itt nagyon nem klappol, picinyem.

Alice makacsul összeszorította a száját, és oldalra fordított fejjel bámulta a radiátort az ablak alatt.

– Nem felelsz? – Gilbert csevegő modora nagyon enyhe vészjósló felhangot kapott.

A lány most a földet nézte.

– Hát jó – vont vállat a férfi. – Ha neked ez kell, hát az előzetesben majd lesz alkalmad elmélkedni az élet nagy kérdéseiről. Ki tudja, talán a végére megjön a hangod.

Ez hatott: Alice riadtan, hitetlenkedve meredt rá, és még inkább belelapult a kanapé háttámlájába.

– Előzetes ezért? – hápogott. – Jó, tudom, hülyeséget csináltam, de... nem gondolkodtam, mondtam már.

Gilbertnek csak megrebbent a szemöldöke. Nem úgy festett, mint aki tréfál.

– Ne már... – nyögte a kis angol, és segélykérőn elgyötört arcú felügyelőtisztjére nézett. – Francis nem...

– Francis nem tenné meg – hagyta rá Gilbert. – De én igen.

Leakasztott egy bilincset az övéről, és a térdére támaszkodva előredőlt. A lánynak már nem volt hova húzódnia előle.

– Na, méltóztatsz válaszolni végre, vagy mehetünk a fogdába?

– Maga SS-tiszt volt előző életében, vagy mi? – fakadt ki Alice.

Gilbert a díványkarfára tenyerelve egészen belehajolt a lány képébe.

– Ráhibáztál – jelentette ki fagyosan. – Utoljára kérdezem: miért próbáltál megszökni?

Alice már nyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, de kopogás szakította félbe. A német nem mozdult, csak felnézett, így Francis állt fel ajtót nyitni – a résen a serpenyős, barna hajú nő dugta be a fejét.

– Francis, itt van két kölyköd lejelentkezni – tudósított. – A szőke kiscsaj meg a magas fiú.

– Köszönöm, Elizaveta – biccentett a francia. – Légy szíves, küldd el őket, ma nem érek rá.

A nő bólintott, majd az albínóhoz fordult:

– Gil, jössz, vagy ne várjunk rád? – kérdezte.

– Most nem érek rá, kicsim.

– Akkor mi Feliksszel elmegyünk kajáért – közölte Erzsébet. – Neked mit hozzunk?

– Mindegy, valami kiadósat. Köszönöm.

– Hogy készüljünk? Ludwigék jönnek?

– Valószínűleg.

– Rendben. Hé, a te arcoddal meg mi történt? – húzta össze a szemét a nő, és az Alice-re vetett futó pillantásából elidőző lett.

A lány ereiben megfagyott a vér.

– Mi? Hol? – A legjobb tudása szerint próbálta játszani az értetlent, de idegessége rontott annyit az alakításon, hogy Elizavetát ne tudja megvezetni.

– Baloldalt, a három kiló vakolat alatt – forgatta meg a szemét a nő. – Ne tégy úgy, mint aki nem tudja, miről beszélek. Na mindegy, nem rám tartozik. Csók, édes – köszönt el Gilberttől. – Mi léptünk.

Azzal, miután romba döntötte Alice minden megmaradt reményét a titkai megőrzésére, fényesbarna fürtök virágillatú libbenésével eltűnt az ajtó mögött, két kővé meredt rendőrt hátrahagyva. Dermedtségét némi fáziskéséssel lerázva ezúttal Francis fordította rá a kulcsot a zárra, és ez valahogy sokkal jelentőségteljesebbnek tűnt, mint mikor Gilbert tette ugyanezt.

Amint visszafordult feléjük, az arca ijesztően kifejezéstelen volt. A megszokottnál súlyosabb léptekkel sétált oda hozzájuk, és csípőjével nekitámaszkodott a fotel háttámlájának, aminek a karfáján társa ült.

– Miről beszélt Elizaveta? – tudakolta röviden és lényegre törően, a lány kisminkelt képét pásztázva.

Alice annyira rá figyelt, hogy észre sem vette, mikor Gilbert kinyúlt felé, és megugrott ültében, ahogy az albínó nagy keze finoman, de ellentmondást nem tűrően a fény felé fordította a fejét.

A férfi a heves reakcióra visszahúzta a kezét egy pillanatra, de aztán megint megfogta az állát.

– Nyughass már, nem eszlek meg – morogta, és másik kezével kisimította a lakkal rögzített rövid tincseket a lány arcából. – Aha, tényleg, ezen az oldalon kicsit sötétebb a bőröd...

Egy papírzsebkendő jelent meg Gilbert válla fölött, és a férfi habozás nélkül el is vette, hogy aztán teljes természetességgel nekiálljon letörölgetni a hosszadalmas munkával felhordott, művészi sminket. Alice erre már felhördült, és ki akarta tépni magát a kezéből, de a sápadt, erős ujjak figyelmeztetően, szinte fájdalmasan megszorultak az állán.

– Nyugton maradsz – parancsolta Gilbert. – Mi történt az arcoddal?

Alice ismét csak összeszorította a száját, hogy megfeszült bele az állkapcsa. Közben a porosz végzett a törölgetéssel – a zsebkendőn egy darab fehér folt nem maradt, és a lány tudta, hogy az alapozója maradékának nagyja rá fog menni, hogy a rendőrök vizsgálódása után megint vállalható külsőt kölcsönözzön magának.

Ahogy előbukkant a járomcsontján a lila folt, a két férfi egy emberként szisszent fel.

– Ezt hogy szerezted? – kérdezte elborzadva Francis, és a lány elég guggolva óvatosan maga felé fordította az arcát, hogy megvizsgálhassa. Nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy Alice lélegzete fennakadt egy pillanatra, mikor hozzáért, és bár a kis angol nem tiltakozott az érintése ellen, mint Gilbertnél, ő valamiért mégis jobban felzaklatta.

– Fejbe rúgtak focilabdával tesin.

Két pár felvont szemöldök érkezett válaszul.

– Szép kéznyomot hagyott az a labda... – Gilbert hangjából csöpögött a szarkazmus.

Francis is meglehetősen blazírtan nézett rá.

– Az igazat legyél kedves.

Alice ismét nem válaszolhatott, mivel újra kopogtattak – ezúttal keményebben és határozottabban, mint az előbb.

Gilbert németül szitkozódott az orra alatt.

– Szolidabban, Bruder – szűrődött be kintről egy rosszalló-beletörődő hang, Alice pedig magában elkönyvelte, hogy Mr Beilschmidt felmenői között egészen biztosan szép számmal akadtak denevérek. Vagy legalábbis sivatagi rókák. Ez a hallás egyszerűen nem természetes.

Az albínó az ismerős hangra egyből ment ajtót nyitni.

– Szia, öcsi – üdvözölte testvérét, mielőtt az kinyithatta volna a száját. – Épp jókor. Mondd csak, tudsz erről valamit? – kérdezte, és hüvelykujjával a háta mögé bökött, Alice és az őt vizslató Francis kettősére.

Ludwig érdeklődve közelebb sétált hozzájuk, és finoman megrándult az arca, ahogy észrevette a zúzódást. Lehajolt, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse, Francis pedig felé fordította a lány fejét. Alice-t kezdte borzasztóan idegesíteni, hogy úgy mozgatják és nézegetik, mintha eladó kanca lenne egy lóvásáron.

– Tegnap még nem volt rajta – jelentette ki Ludwig.

– A kislány azt állítja, hogy labdával találták el – jegyezte meg mintegy mellékesen Gilbert, testvére reakcióját lesve.

– Tényleg kapott egyet – erősítette meg a szőke –, de a szeme közé, nem az arccsontjára. És ez itt különben is nagyjából kéz alakú, labdával ilyet nem lehet csinálni. Ki kalapált el, Kirkland?

Mr Beilschmidt aztán nem kertelt, Alice azonban neki még annyira sem akart vallani, mint a rendőröknek. A tanárának végképp semmi köze nem volt a dologhoz.

– Hallotta, hogy Alfred miket vágott Braginszkij fejéhez, nem? – kérdezte fanyarul. – A Ruszki utánunk jött, rendezni a számlát. Lett belőle egy kisebb bunyó.

A terelő hadművelet nem jött be, Mr Beilschmidt hitetlenkedve ciccegett.

– Ezt ne próbáld Ivan nyakába varrni, édesem – csóválta a fejét. – Sok mindent el lehet mondani róla, de nem verne össze egy lányt. Az ő keze egyébként is nagyobb ennél; ráadásul ha így megütne, azt aligha úsznád meg agyrázkódás nélkül.

Alice nem akarta mondani, hogy így sem merne mérget venni rá, hogy megúszta agyrázkódás nélkül.

– Van még másutt is sérülésed? – kérdezte hirtelen Francis, aki Ludwig érkezése óta nagyon hallgatott.

– Nincs – vágta rá a lány.

– Hazudik.

A németek teljesen egyszerre szólaltak meg, és egyformán összehúzott szemmel figyelték a bűnöst. Dacos kígyópillantást és összeszorított ajkakat kaptak válaszul.

Francisnek azonban láthatóan elfogyott a türelme. Alice makrancosabb volt, mint valaha, ráadásul eddig sosem hazudott még ilyen nyilvánvalóan a szemébe. És főleg nem ilyen súlyú ügyben. Na mindegy. Ha a kisasszony így, hát ő is. Játszhatják a klasszikus zsaru-vádlott felállást is.

– Vetkőzz – utasította röviden a lányt.

Alice hirtelen köpni-nyelni nem tudott.

– Hogy mi?! – prüszkölte végül természetellenesen magas hangon.

– Jól hallottad – erősítette meg előbbi parancsát felügyelőtisztje. – Látni akarom, hogy van-e más hasonló sérülésed is.

– _Nem._

Most először választotta a nyílt ellenszegülést, mióta Francis legelsőnek behozta. Hát nem, ő ezt nem vállalja, kész, befejezte. A jogos lecseszést megkapta, elviselte, innentől kezdve hagyják őt békén. Nem fog három majdnem idegen, fiatal férfi előtt levetkőzni, akik közül az egyik ráadásul a tanára, és nem köteles válaszolni a kérdéseikre sem. A zúzódás az arcán az ő baja, nem kérte, hogy foglalkozzanak vele, úgyhogy csak felejtsék el, legyenek szívesek.

Felpattant a díványról, és a rendőrök hatósugarából kihátrálva hangot is adott fenti gondolatainak. Sajnos úgy tűnt, ellenkezése nemhogy nem hatja meg a két tisztet, mint inkább megerősíti a gyanújukat. Azzal azonban nem számolt, hogy Gilbert ráun a huzavonára, és a tettek mezejére lép – a férfi egy ingerült sóhajjal felállt, és mielőtt a lány csak felfoghatta volna, mit csinál, egy rántással szétnyitotta és lehúzta róla az ingét.

Alice felvisított, és felsőjét kitépve a rendőr kezéből, egy töredékmásodperc alatt besöpört Francis mögé. Mikor a német utánanyúlt volna, hogy előhúzza társa fedezékéből, csak nekilapult felügyelőtisztje hátának, és kétségbeesetten markolta az egyenruháját.

Francis érezte, hogy kezd kicsúszni a kezükből a helyzet.

– Elég legyen – mordult rá a jelenlévőkre, hogy visszaszerezze az irányítást, és miután Gilbert hátralépett, finoman előhalászta maga mögül pártfogoltját. Igazán igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni, de tagadhatatlanul volt benne valami nagyon intim, ahogyan a védelmet keresve hozzásimuló, félmeztelen lányt óvatosan visszaültette a kanapéra, és fél térdre ereszkedett előtte. Ha Berwald most itt lenne... Uhh, te jó ég, ebbe jobb nem is belegondolni.

Alice szemei fókuszálatlanná váltak, szája széle remegett, de feladta a további tiltakozást, csak ingét szorította a melléhez, hogy takargassa magát. Mikor felügyelőtisztje elé telepedett, felhúzta a lábait is, és átölelte őket. A felkarján széles, függőleges, lila zúzódás éktelenkedett, csuklóin hosszúkás foltok.

Francis arca elborult a védekező pózt látva. Így ült az összes bántalmazott lány... A képzelete becsapta egy pillanatra, az üres zöld tekintet üres kékké vált, és körben mindent vér borított... A férfi megrázta egy picit a fejét, és bár a kép szétoszlott, új aggodalom ágaskodott fel benne. Ugye, őt nem...?

– Alice – szólította meg gyengéden, és kezét finoman a lány bokájára simította. A keserűséggel teli, elárult szempár lassan ráfordult. – Alice, kérlek, mindenképpen legyél őszinte hozzám. Bántottak... máshogy is? – Borzasztó kérdés volt, de tudnia kellett a választ. Azóta kavargott benne a sűrű, fojtogató düh, mióta meglátta a lány porcelánfehér arcán a durva kéznyomot, és ha kiderülne, hogy más is történt... Biztosan nem állna jót magáért.

Az ellágyuló tekintet és a halvány, apró mosolyra ránduló száj láttán kicsit felengedett a mellkasában a csomó.

– Nem – jelentette ki halkan, de szilárdan Alice, és a férfi kék szemében szétomló megkönnyebbülés valamiért az ő feszültségét is enyhítette. – Senki nem bántott _úgy_.

Francis kutatón nézett a zöld íriszekbe, ám ezúttal nyomát sem látta hazugságnak vagy titkolózásnak. Inkább mintha hála csillant volna bennük, és valamiféle kis bizonytalanság, mintha a lány nem hinné el, hogy neki ő nem csak egy kolonc, hanem tényleg számít a sorsa... Az érintésétől sem húzódott el, a férfi ezt is jó jelnek vette. Gilberttől félt, és láthatóan Ludwigtól is tartott, ezért rezzent össze a közeledésüktől – őbenne viszont megbízott. Ha pedig erőszakoskodtak volna vele, akkor egészen biztosan nem tűri el, még tőle sem, hogy megfogja a lábát.

Egymásba fonódó tekintetük mintha burkot vont volna köréjük, megfeledkeztek a külvilágról. Alice egészen beleszédült a tudatba, hogy van még valaki a barátain kívül, akinek számít, hogy mi van vele. Akit érdekelnek a problémái, aki próbál segíteni, aki kedves hozzá, mikor ez utóbbi nincs is benne a munkaköri leírásában – egészen meghatódott tőle.

Francis a maga részéről igyekezett nem a törékeny, fehér vállak ívére és a fekete csipkemelltartó rejtette kicsi, gömbölyű halmocskákra koncentrálni, hanem a lány arcára – de hogyan maradjon észnél, mikor a puha, piros kis ajkak résnyire elnyíltak, mikor az a lágy pillantás anélkül csábítja, hogy szándékában állna? Kiszáradt a szája, meg kellett nyalnia az ajkát. Még soha ennyire nem akart megcsókolni senkit... A karjába akarta zárni, elrejteni a világ elől, megvédeni mindentől, és addig szeretgetni, amíg el nem feledkezik mindenről, ami valaha is fájdalmat okozott neki.

Halk torokköszörülés térítette őket magukhoz, kipukkasztva a meghitt buborékot. Alice lesütötte a szemét, Francis pedig futólag fellesett Gilbertre, aki szemmel láthatóan kényelmetlenül érezte magát az idill szétzilálásáért. A francia férfi azonban nem bánta a dolgot. Társának igaza volt, a végére kellett járniuk az ügynek – és különben is, nem veszítheti el a fejét, nem csábíthatja el a pártfogoltját. Józannak kell maradnia.

– Mondd el, hogy mi történt veled, Alice – kérte, és finoman a kezébe fogta a lány arcának ép felét. – Ha nem beszélsz, nem tudunk segíteni.

Alice lehunyta a szemét, ahogyan a férfi hüvelykujja végigcirógatta az arcát.

– Nincsen semmi baj – nézett fel végül, kissé még kábán a puha érintésektől, de azért határozottan. – Nem kell segítség.

Francis tehetetlenül felsóhajtva megcsóválta a fejét, és felkászálódva nekidőlt az Alice melletti fotel támlájának.

– Ne nehezítsd meg a dolgunkat, kislány – szólalt meg fásultan Gilbert. – Ilyen sérülések esetén hivatalból eljárást kell indítanunk. Ha nem beszélsz, nyomozni kezdünk ismeretlen tettes ellen, és így vagy úgy, de megtaláljuk a felelőst.

– Egyáltalán miért akarod védeni, aki ezt csinálta? Miért hallgatsz róla? – ráncolta össze töprengve a szemöldökét Ludwig.

– Megfenyegettek? – talált bele szokás szerint a közepébe Gilbert.

Bár a lánynak ezúttal a szeme sem rebbent, Francis fejében mégis körvonalazódni kezdett egy szörnyű gyanú. A három kérdés így együtt egyetlen lehetséges ok felé mutatott.

– Nem – tagadott automatikusan Alice, de ő is érezte, hogy egy hosszú másodperccel elkésett.

– Na ne etess, Kirkland! – mordult fel Gilbert, akinek szemlátomást elege lett belőle, hogy úgy kell kiimádkozni a vallomást a makrancoskodó lányból. – Ki vele, mi történt veled?!

– Rám vágódott a metró ajtaja.

– Persze – szusszantott az albínó. – Simán besiklottál rajta a kissráccal, egyikőtöknek sem lett semmi baja.

– Nem akkor – vetett rá egy sanda pillantást Alice. – Tegnap reggel.

– Aha – hagyta rá gúnyosan Gilbert. – Focilabda, metróajtó... A lépcsőről nem estél le, mondd?

– Nem – vigyorodott el sötéten Alice. Nem tudta megállni, hogy ne csapja le a magas labdát. – Azon csak lecsúsztam.

Gilbert rávicsorgott, Ludwig pedig úgy nézett rá, hogy a lánynak kedve lett volna sikítva kiszaladni a világból. Francis azonban láthatóan elfogadta az állítást, mivel a további szóváltást megelőzendő, a következő sérülésére ugrott.

– A csuklód...? – tudakolta röviden.

– Mihail Antonescu – válaszolt a lány. Őt nem akarta védeni. Érdekli a francot, mi lesz vele. Valószínűleg semmi.

– Jézusom, az meg ki? – fintorodott el a név hallatán Gilbert. – Valami strici?

Ha nem lett volna teljesen kikészülve, Alice egészen biztosan röhögőgörcsöt kap az önkéntelenül kibukott kérdéstől.

– Az osztálytársa, te hülye – könyökölte oldalba bátyját Mr Beilschmidt. – Román.

– Akkor ezért volt ilyen unszimpatikus a neve – dörmögte az albínó. – Odaadjuk Erzsinek, hogy áldozza fel a pogány isteneinek.

Ludwig fájdalmas arccal belefejelt a két tenyerébe, Francis pedig felhorkantott. Alice csak simán nem értette, miről van szó.

– Elizavetáról beszélnek – segítette ki felügyelőtisztje. – Nem igazán csípik egymást a románokkal.

Alice még mindig értetlenül pislogott.

– Erzsébet a rendes neve, csak Feliksen, Ludin meg rajtam kívül senki más nem képes kimondani, úgyhogy itt Elizaveta lett belőle – tette hozzá Gilbert magyarázatképp. Nem mintha így Alice többet értett volna az egészből, bár igazából nem is érdekelte.

Gilbertet viszont a pofon adományozójának kiléte annál inkább.

– És akkor most térjünk vissza rád, mert még mindig nem válaszoltál. Ki kente el így a pofidat, és mi a pokolért véded ennyire?!

Alice belátta, hogy nem fogják ejteni a témát – pedig már úgy reménykedett. Csüggedten felsóhajtott. Most mi lesz? Az igazat nem fogja megmondani nekik, az egyszer biztos, de ha nem válaszol, itt ülnek holnap reggelig. Rosszabb esetben még három napig, ha a német tényleg előzetesbe vágja. Akkor meg már mindegy, mert nem lesz hova hazamennie. Vajon a koleszben megengednék, hogy Bellával lakjon? Máskor is aludt már a belga lánnyal, mikor buli után úgy szét volt csúszva, hogy nem bírt volna hazajutni.

Lamentálása közben észrevette, Francis milyen átható tekintettel figyeli, és hirtelen nagyon rossz előérzete támadt. A férfi már az előbb is olyan gyanakvón méregette, mintha...

– Valamelyik testvéred volt, igaz?

...már összerakta volna a képet. A francba.

Francis inkább állította, mint kérdezte a dolgot, és a beálló síri csönd csak igazolta a feltételezését. Alice-nek erre nem volt válasza. Tagadhatott volna, de minek, ha más, hihetőbb magyarázatot úgysem tud adni? Még esetleg Alfredre foghatta volna rá a dolgot, róla el is hitték volna, hogy nem akarja bemártani, de egyfelől pillanatokon belül kiderült volna a hazugsága, ha megkérdezik a fiút, másfelől pedig nem volt gyomra befeketíteni exét a rendőrök előtt. Jó, Alfred idegesítő, és vannak hülye húzásai, de szándékosan sosem bántaná. Nem ezt érdemli.

– Na jó, ez gázosabb, mint gondoltam. – Francis ellökte magát a foteltől, és a telefonhoz lépve tárcsázott egy melléket. – Ide Berwald kell.


	13. Chapter 13

Alice nem bírta eldönteni, örüljön-e a fejleménynek, vagy ne. A maga részéről leginkább azt szerette volna, ha újrasminkelheti magát, és végre hazamehet – esetleg fájdalomdíjul a zaklatásért szívesen vett volna egy tubusnyi ajándék alapozót a személyes szférájába pofátlankodó rendőröktől, már csak azért is, mert az övéből jó, ha még egyszeri fedésre való maradt. Lehet, kivételesen abban kéne aludnia? Elkenődne, az igaz, és mindent összemaszatolna vele, de csak üdvösebb lenne reggel kijavítgatni, mint egész nap papírzacskóval a fején mászkálni. Pedig előfordulhat, hogy kénytelen lesz – nem lóghat többet a suliból, kigyűlik a hiányzása.

Ehhez képest természetesen a rendőrök nemhogy nem engedték haza, de még a pszichológust is ráuszították. Alice kedvelte a férfit, nem volt vele semmi baja, és más körülmények közt szívesen beszélgetett vele – ám ahhoz cseppet sem fűlt a foga, hogy még egy idegen tudomást szerezzen az otthoni harci helyzetről, ahhoz pedig még kevésbé, hogy Dr. Oxenstierna is hiányos öltözetben lássa (bár még ő zavarta volna a legkisebb mértékben a négy férfi közül, elvégre mégiscsak orvosféle).

A francba is, nem akarják meghívni az egész kapitányságot? Elizaveta osztogathatná a pattogatott kukoricát az ajtónál...

Másfelől viszont Dr. Oxenstiernának talán lesz valami ötlete, hogyan oldhatnák meg ezt az egészet – lehetőleg olyan módon, hogy a felügyelőtisztje még csak a házuk közelébe se kerüljön. Ha ügyesen keveri a lapokat, talán a maga oldalára tudja állítani Berwaldot, és a férfi leszereli róla a túlbuzgó rendőröket...

Ez a hiú reménye körülbelül abban a másodpercben foszlott atomjaira, mikor a svéd belépett, és láttukra a mozdulatba dermedve azon nyomban meg is torpant a küszöbön.

– Ti meg mi a frászt műveltek? – bukott ki belőle a megütközött kérdés, a szokásos udvariassága teljes mellőzése közepette.

– Vallatunk – felelte könnyed hangon Gilbert.

– De ennyire? – Berwald végre magához tért az első sokkból, és beljebb lépve gyorsan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, hogy legalább senki más ne leshessen be kéretlenül. – Alice, öltözz fel – intett a lánynak, aki nem habozott teljesíteni a felszólítást.

– Most mit vársz, mit csináljak? – tárta szét a kezét az albínó. – Az nem kifejezés, hogy Kirkland nem volt túlzottan együttműködő.

Berwald mogorva pillantást vetett rá, ami az ő arcberendezésével együtt egy nehézsúlyú motorosbandát is megfutamított volna. Sajnos azonban úgy festett, Gilbert teljesen immunis a svéd rémisztő kisugárzására.

– Azért azt merem remélni, hogy nem te verted így meg.

– Dehogyis! – méltatlankodott Gilbert. – Most komolyan kinézed belőlem?!

– Hát az Elizavetával lezavart pankrációitok után... – csóválta a fejét Berwald.

– Hé! Erzsi szokott engem ütni, nem fordítva! – hördült fel az albínó. – Én legfeljebb csak a fenekét porolom ki, ha nagyon elszalad vele a ló, de azt még élvezi is...

Gilberten kívül az összes többi jelenlévő határozottan úgy érezte, hogy köszönettel meglett volna a fenti információ nélkül is. Berwald elfintorodott, Ludwig és Francis szinkronban temették a kezükbe az arcukat, a lány pedig elborzadva felnyögött, és elfordította a fejét.

– Na jó – váltott témát Berwald. – Gil, Ludwig, kifelé.

– A tanára vagyok – vágta rá Ludwig.

– Én meg a kihallgatást vezetem – tiltakozott Gilbert.

A svédet nem hatották meg.

– Kifelé.

– Nem fogjuk tudni összerakni a sztorit nélkülük – vetette ellen kelletlenül Francis is. – Alice-ből semmit nem lehet kihúzni.

Berwald frusztráltan felszusszantott.

– Hát jó – fordult a németek felé. – Maradhattok, de moderáljátok magatokat. Ahogy elnézem, a kislánynak mára épp elég lehetett belőletek.

– Ez fordítva is tökéletesen igaz – morogta Gilbert, és nagyon barátságtalan pillantást vetett a foglyukra. Berwald meg őrá.

– Na meséljetek – tért a lényegre a svéd, és leült az egyik fotelbe, intve a rendőröknek, hogy kövessék a példáját.

Francis rögtön letelepedett az Alice-hez közelebbi fotelbe, hogy a térdük majdnem összeért, a németek azonban inkább újfent az asztallapnak dőltek. Úgy látszik, nem szeretik feladni a fenyegetőbb pozíciójukat – gondolta a lány.

Mr Beilschmidt kezdte a történetet: elmesélte a tornaóra eseményeit, egyúttal nagy vonalakban felvázolva a két érintett társaság rivalizálását. Mikor befejezte, Gilbert vette át a fonalat a délutáni metrós incidens ismertetésével, végezetül pedig Francis foglalta össze a kikérdezést, és egyben megosztotta a gyanúit is a svéddel, akinek a beszámoló folyamán előbb az egyik, majd másik szemöldöke csúszott egyre magasabbra, a végére pedig komor arccal, némán meredt a rendőrökre.

– Ez minden? – tudakolta végül erőltetett nyugalommal. – Biztos? Egyéb hajmeresztő részlet...?

Alice-nek egy pillanatra bevillant a sínek és az alagútban közeledő metrószerelvény fantáziaképe, de úgy döntött, újkeletű szuicid hajlamát inkább nem köti a pszichológus orrára. Nem érné meg a tromfolás a kitörő botrányt.

– Egyelőre nincs – válaszolt lassan Francis. – Hacsak Alice nem szeretne hozzáfűzni még valamit... – Várakozón pislogott a lányra, ám ő makacsul megrázta a fejét. – Sejtettem.

Nem folytathatták, mert megint kopogtatás szakította félbe őket, és Elizaveta kukucskált be, kezében egy nyálcsordító illatokat árasztó hungarocell dobozzal.

– Kezdtek kicsit sokan lenni – jegyezte meg, miközben beadta kedvese ebédjét. – A múltkori lövöldözős ámokfutót sem hallgattátok ki ennyien.

– A múltkori lövöldözős ámokfutó kérdezés nélkül is bevallott mindent – morgott az albínó. – Még büszke is volt rá. Kirklandból viszont egy büdös szót nem lehet kiimádkozni.

Alice csúnyán nézett rá, Elizaveta pedig csak vállat vont.

– Ludwig, neked is hoztunk enni – fordult a másik némethez. – Kint van az asztalomon az ebéded, behozzam?

– Hagyd csak, úgyis mindjárt megyek ki – villantott rá egy futó mosolyt a tesitanár. – Köszönöm.

Elizaveta némán biccentett, és eltűnt az ajtó mögött, Ludwig arca pedig, mire visszafordult feléjük, már ismét komoly volt.

– Nos, Berwald, tiéd a pálya – tett egy széles karmozdulatot Gilbert, és ölében az ebédjével felült az asztalra, aminek eddig támaszkodott.

– Nagyszerű – nyugtázta faarccal a pszichológus, és hüvelykujjával a háta mögé bökött. – Arra van az ajtó.

– Na ne szórakozz már! – fakadt ki Gilbert. – Nem azért töltöttem az egész délutánomat a kisasszony faggatásával, hogy a végén egyszerűen kiküldj.

– Tulajdonképpen most mit vársz tőlem, mit csináljak? – sandított fel rá hűvösen Berwald. – Alice-szel nem fogok nagyközönség előtt beszélgetni, egyéb értelmét pedig nem látom a jelenlétemnek.

– Azért hívtunk, mert Alice otthoni helyzete nagyon elmérgesedett, és reméltük, hogy lesz valami ötleted, hogyan oldhatnánk meg – vette át a szót Francis.

– Sehogy – rázta a fejét borúsan Berwald. – Ezt Alice-éknek kell lebokszolniuk.

– Ja, eddig is ezt csinálták, itt az eredménye – intett Gilbert a lány összevert arca felé.

A mozdulat étvágygerjesztő illatfelhőt kavart fel, és Alice hasa árulkodón megkordult. Legnagyobb meglepetésére a falatozó porosz kérdés nélkül felé nyújtotta az ételes dobozt, hogy megkínálja. Elpirulva kapott ki belőle néhány szál sült krumplit.

– Ebből nem lehet jól kijönni. – A svéd fáradtan megdörzsölte az állát, és Francisre nézett. – Annyiban nem hagyhatod, az biztos, de ha nem vagy elég óvatos, az erődemonstrációval meg épp ellentétes hatást érhetsz el, mint szeretnél. Vedd számításba, hogy miután te eljössz onnan, Alice ott marad egyedül, és lehet, hogy kezet nem emelnek rá többet, de abban biztos lehetsz, hogy nem fogják neki szépen megköszönni, hogy csicsergett nektek.

– Na ez az, hogy még csak nem is beszélt, Elizaveta buktatta le – dörmögte a tiszt. – Egyébként meg nekem is épp ez a bajom.

Berwald sokáig hallgatott.

– Vidd magaddal Gilbertet – tanácsolta végül. – Kettőtöket komolyabban fognak venni, mint ha csak egyedül kísérnéd Alice-t. És akármi történik, maradjatok higgadtak és diplomatikusak. Ne fenyegetőzzetek, egyszerűen csak tájékoztassátok őket a helyzet lehetséges következményeiről.

– Ennyit magunktól is tudunk – durcáskodott az albínó. Berwald merő pillantást vetett rá, mint aki egyáltalán nincs meggyőzve efelől.

– Az iskolában szemmel fogom tartani – ígérte Ludwig, és ellökve magát az asztaltól, leguggolt Alice előtt. – Kirkland, máskor ha bármi gond van, ne próbáld magad megoldani, és főleg ne hallgass róla. Szólj nekünk, azért vagyunk, hogy segítsünk. Rendben? – A kelletlen kis biccentésre válaszul egy ismerős, bár ezúttal inkább simogatásnak nevezhető mozdulattal összeborzolta a lány haját, és felállva távozott a szobából.

Az ajtócsukódásra Berwald is felkászálódott.

– Azt hiszem, én is megyek – jelentette ki lassan. – Alice, ha holnap ráérsz, szeretnélek soron kívül látni.

Szerdánként az utolsó órájuk megint tesi volt – Mr Beilschmidt valószínűleg elengedi, úgyhogy motyogott egy beleegyező okét.

Berwald csak bólintott, és egy intéssel elköszönve már kint is volt az ajtón.

– Na – nyelte le az utolsó falatot Gilbert. – Van még kérdés, vagy indulhatunk?

– Nekem volna – szólalt meg egy órája először önszántából Alice. Meg sem próbálta cenzúrázni a hangjából az ingerültséget. – Miért nem lehet hagyni ezt az egészet a csudába? Nem kell nekem még nagyobb cirkusz.

– Azért, mert eddig csak rosszabb lett, ahányszor annyiban hagytuk – vágta rá kertelés nélkül Francis. – Fogd már fel, hogy nem tehetnek veled akármit. Ez családon belüli erőszak, amellett pedig fiatalkorú sérelmére elkövetett testi sértés.

– És? – fortyant fel a lány. – Ne mondd, hogy nem szolgáltam rá többszörösen. – Észre sem vette, úgy váltott tegezésre. Habár most már szinte joga volt hozzá, elvégre a férfi látta alsóneműben...

– Óriási a különbség aközött, hogy kapsz egy nevelő jellegű taslit, vagy kék-zöldre vernek – vetette oda nyersen Gilbert. – És bár azért a korláton csúszkálásért legszívesebben én is alaposan elraktam volna a csontos hátuljadat, ez akkor is túlzás.

– És mégis mit terveztek csinálni? – gúnyolódott Alice. – Behozzátok a tesóimat is kihallgatni? Annak aztán gyönyörű vége lesz, körülbelül mehetek is Bellához csövezni a koleszba!

Francis ráharapott a nyelvére, mielőtt kicsúszott volna a száján, hogy lehet, nyugodtabban aludna, ha Alice a barátnőjénél lakna. Jó, a kollégium sem egy zárda, de ott legalább biztosan nem vernék meg. Igaz, ott meg nagyüzemű ivászat, cigizés, füvezés is folyhat, szóval lehet, hogy mégsem jó ötlet... Legszívesebben hazavitte volna magához a lányt, bár tudta, hogy ez nem opció. Egyfelől nem néznék jó szemmel sem a kapitányságon, sem a bíróságon, ha a fülükbe jutna a dolog, másfelől valószínűleg Alice sem repesne az örömtől, harmadfelől pedig egy fedél alatt lakni a lánnyal... Jó ég, hát teljesen megőrült? Biztosan nem bírná ki, hogy előbb-utóbb ne kezdeményezzen, Alice pedig vagy visszautasítaná, vagy pedig esetleg nem merne nemet mondani, mert attól tartana, hogy baja származik belőle, és félelemből engedné a közeledést... Egyik borzasztóbb lehetőség, mint a másik. Arról nem is szólva, hogy ha Alfred tudomást szerezne róla, hát nem kifejezés, hogy kiverné a palávert.

A rendőr frusztráltan felsóhajtott.

– Ha ragaszkodsz hozzá, hogy hunyjunk szemet a bántalmazásod felett, nagyon nem szívesen, de ezúttal nem varrjuk be a testvéredet – felelte erőltetett nyugalommal. – De azt tudnod kell, hogy legközelebb nem leszünk ilyen elnézőek.

– Nem lesz legközelebb – jelentette ki a lány fagyosan kifejezéstelen arccal. _Vagy legalábbis többször nem fog lebukni._

– Azt merem remélni – hűlt le vészjóslóan Francis hangja is. – És Alice... – A pillantása kemény volt, ahogyan a lány szemébe nézett. – Meg ne próbálj többet hazudni nekem.

A lány görcsösen nyelt egyet, és most először amúgy istenesen elszégyellte magát. A félelem, hogy eljátssza a férfi bizalmát és támogatását, keményen meggyomrozta és a zsigereibe markolt. Nem látni többet a férfi bátorító mosolyát, a kis nevetőráncokat a szeme sarkában, nem érezni a bőrét az övén, ahogy könnyeden hozzáér a karjához, a vállához vagy az arcához – ennek eshetősége jobban fájt volna neki, mint Scott vagy Flynn akármelyik pofonja.

Francis mindig felderült, ha őt meglátta, akármennyire gondterheltnek tűnt előtte. A többiekkel is kedves és segítőkész volt, de egyedül őrá mosolygott olyan melegen, hogy Alice-t a zavar és a szédült boldogság érdekes egyvelege öntötte el a láttára. Neki nem szoktak örülni, ő nem szokott mosolyt csalni az emberek arcára a puszta megjelenésével; épp ezért azt, hogy Francisnek mégis ő a kedvence, mindennél többre tartotta. Képtelen lett volna elviselni, ha elveszíti a férfi megbecsülését.

A rendőr finoman az álla alá nyúlt, és felemelte lehorgasztott fejét.

– Na gyere, menjünk. – Egy gyengéd lökéssel elindította a lányt az ajtó felé, és Gilbert nyomában távoztak a szobából.

Odakint a szokásosnál kisebb nyüzsgés fogadta őket, a nagy terem majdhogynem csendesnek volt mondható. Alice azonban az arcára eső első egy-két elszörnyedt pillantás után inkább magára húzta a pulcsija kapucniját, és igyekezett Francis árnyékában maradni.

Az előttük haladó Gilbert irányt változtatva kitért balra, s széles háta már nem takarta ki előlük a képet, a lány pedig ösztönösen, futólag körbepillantott. Tekintete végül egy fiatal, fehérszőke hajú nőre esett, aki a pszichológus irodája előtt szobrozott a blúza szegélyét morzsolgatva – és aki Francis láttán megdermedt, és úgy elsápadt, hogy Alice attól tartott, menten elájul.

A rendőr megállt egy pillanatra, mintha falnak ment volna, és egy halk káromkodással nyugtázta a nő jelenlétét. Finoman megbökte Alice-t, hogy menjenek tovább, ő pedig értetlenül felnézett rá – és meglepve látta, hogy a férfi arca elkomorodott. Ám még mielőtt kérdésekben törhetett volna ki, Berwald ajtaja feltárult, és a pszichológus lépett ki rajta. A nő rögtön a karjaiba vetette magát, és bár a svéd lehajolt, hogy egy üdvözlő csókot nyomhasson az arcára, szinte nem is reagált rá, csak félősen hozzábújt, és csészealjnyira tágult világoskék szemével rémülten bámult utánuk.

– Ő Berwald felesége, Valentina – dörmögte Francis.

– A finn lány, akit megpróbáltál becserkészni? – kérdezte bujkáló nevetéssel a hangjában Alice. Napok óta először támadt jó kedve.

Felügyelőtisztje vetett rá egy blazírt pillantást.

– Örülök, hogy jól szórakozol – jegyezte meg ironikusan.

– Miért fél tőled ennyire? – faggatózott tovább immár nyíltan vigyorogva a lány.

A férfi nem válaszolhatott, mert Alice figyelmét egy túlságosan ismerős, öblös röhögés vonta el. A lány hang felé kapta a fejét, és azon nyomban meg is torpant a megrökönyödéssel vegyes felháborodástól.

Az ablakok mellett egy kisebb csoport ácsorgott, akiket eddig nem vett észre a balján haladó Francistől. Most azonban kilépve a rendőr takarásából, tökéletes rálátása nyílt fesztelenül cseverésző iskolatársaira, és csak hápogni tudott a döbbenettől.

A máskor folyton mogorván fintorgó, késekkel hadonászó Natalia mosolyogva lógott egy nevető, félhosszú szőke hajú férfi nyakában – Alice már ettől is lehidalt –, mellettük pedig Toris magyarázott lelkesen valami szláv nyelven. Egyik oldalukon a falat támasztó Braginszkij Mr Beilschmidttel beszélgetett egy halvány vigyorral, a másikon Elizaveta csacsogott vidáman Aleksanderrel bolgárul, és közben adott egy futó csókot a tőle elköszönő Gilbertnek.

– _Ezek meg mit keresnek itt?!_ – fortyant fel Alice tőle teljesen idegen, vérmes dühvel.

– Be szoktak nézni néha... – válaszolt óvatosan Francis. Ezúttal ő nem volt képben, és értetlenül nézett össze a hozzájuk visszaérkező Gilberttel.

– Ja, értem, akkor ezért nem ülnek még mind a sitten! – A lány teljesen kiakadt. – Végül is, kit érdekel, hogy Braginszkij tegnap félholtra verte Alfredet, Natalia meg késsel ijesztgette az öcsémet – hát ha egyszer haverok, csak nem csukhatjátok le őket, nem?!

Éles hangja magára vonta a fal mellett trécselő csapat figyelmét: Natalia és Toris csak egy pillantásra méltatták, aztán vissza is fordultak a szőke fickóhoz, akivel addig értekeztek, Braginszkij pedig először szintén csak futólag nézett rá – aztán ismét visszakapta felé a tekintetét, és elborzadva szemrevételezte Alice sötétlila járomcsontját. A lány fagyosan visszabámult rá, majd elfordította a fejét, hogy elrejtse sérült arcát az orosz elől.

– Nem haverok – zárta rövidre a vitát Gilbert, mielőtt Alice igazán nagy jelenetet csinálhatott volna. – Ismerjük őket, volt már dolgunk velük. És nyugodj meg, velük is elbeszélgetünk majd egy kicsit erről. – Nagy keze a lány derekára csúszott, és egy apró lökéssel finoman, de ellentmondást nem tűrően kinoszogatta Alice-t az ajtón.

* * *

Ezúttal Gilbert autójával mentek, az előző napi majdnem-gázolásos epizódból ismerős kis járőrkocsival.

– Csüccs be hátra – intett neki a német, előkotorva a slusszkulcsát. Francis az anyósülésre csusszant be – Alice nem tudta eldönteni, hogy örüljön-e ennek, vagy ne. A maga részéről sokkal jobban szeretett volna a felügyelőtisztjével kettesben hazamenni. Francis valahogy tudta, érezte, hogyan kezelje a testvéreit úgy, hogy ne torkolljon vérfürdőbe a dolog; Gilbert azonban kiszámíthatatlan tényezőként szerepelt ebben az egyenletben. Sokkal vérmesebb és nyersebb volt, mint társa, a viselkedése pedig olyan lehengerlő vezéregyéniségről árulkodott, akit nem különösebben érdekel az ellenfelei lelkivilága. Egyszóval Alice nem mert volna megesküdni rá, hogy a jelenléte több haszonnal jár majd, mint bonyodalommal – másfelől viszont minden vadsága dacára volt a kisugárzásában valami higgadt magabiztosság, ami azt sugallta, hogy tudja, mit csinál. Ráadásul Berwald, aki nyilván jobban ismerte őt, mint Alice, azt tanácsolta, hogy jöjjön velük. A pszichológus ítéletében pedig megbízott, tehát Gilbertben is meg kellett bíznia.

A német elindította a motort, és kitolatott a parkolóból. Egészen addig nem szólt egy szót sem, amíg ki nem értek a főútra, akkor azonban hátranézett a visszapillantóban a mögöttük kuporgó Alice-re.

– Amíg oda nem érünk, azért bővebben is elmesélhetnéd nekünk, mi történt tegnap – jegyezte meg, megállva egy piros lámpánál. – Gáz lenne, ha a tesóid jobban értesültek lennének nálunk.

– Nekik még ennyit sem mondtam – felelt egykedvűen a lány.

Erre már mindkét rendőr hátrafordult. Alice kissé zavarba jött hitetlenkedő tekintetük kereszttüzében.

– Arra még nem gondoltál, hogy mi lenne, ha esetleg többet kommunikálnál a családoddal? – érdeklődött Francis, megtörve a kínos csendet. – Lehet, jobban el tudnátok kerülni a félreértéseket, ha időnként beszélnél velük.

Alice csak hallgatott – úgy érezte, nincs értelme nekiállni megmagyarázni, hogy náluk miért is nem lehetséges ez. Elvégre Scott és Flynn jóformán már szóba sem álltak vele...

Gilbert azonban tovább forszírozta a témát, miközben a zöld jelzésre újra elindultak.

– Ettől függetlenül örülnék neki, ha mégis beszámolnál a tegnapról – nógatta a lányt. – Nem állíthatunk úgy oda a testvéreid elé, hogy lövésünk sincs róla, pontosan miért is kéne elővennünk őket.

Alice kénytelen volt igazat adni neki, így hát egy megadó sóhajjal részletesebben is felvázolta az előző nap történéseit a két férfinak. A félórás út tízszer olyan hosszúnak tűnt, és a lánynak határozottan az a benyomása támadt, hogy egyik-másik zöldön még átfértek volna, Gilbert mégis mintha szándékosan lassított volna, épp csak annyira, hogy sárgára váltson előttük a lámpa, és meg kelljen állniuk.

A rendőröket az előző napi dráma iskolai és parki része nem különösebben érdekelte, az otthoni fele viszont annál inkább. Alice hiába húzódozott, nem úszta meg: pontosan el kellett mondania, milyen retorziókat szenvedett el a bátyjaitól, és nem csak tegnap, hanem korábban is. Ez utóbbi témát főleg Francis erőltette, akinek saját bevallása szerint már régóta volt egy olyan érzése, hogy Alice-éknél valami nagyon nincs rendben otthon.

– Ütöttek már meg máskor is? – kérdezett rá konkrétan, mikor a lány már egy jó pár perce csak kerülgette a forró kását.

Alice frusztráltan felszusszantott.

– Egyszer-kétszer – felelte végül kelletlenül. Tartani akarta a szavát, miszerint többet nem hazudik Francisnek, de azért így sem szívesen osztotta meg a családi nézeteltérések részleteit. – Mindenesetre ekkorát nem kaptam még. – Ez lényegében igaz is volt, mégis, felügyelőtisztje fáradt sóhajából érezte, hogy a férfi bagatellizálásnak véli a megjegyzését.

– Bezárás, alapvető szükségletek megvonása előfordult már? – firtatta. Alice rettenetesen sovány volt, még apró termetéhez képest is, és ha kiderül, hogy éheztetik, akkor nincs apelláta, hazaviszi magához.

– Á – legyintett Alice. – Csak a telefonomat vették el, megvonták a zsebpénzt, és eltiltottak a barátaimtól, hogy ne keveredjek többet bajba. Meg haza kell jönnöm időben. De ennyi. Ez meg szerintem belefér...

 _Ha így mondod, bele is, csak nem mindegy a körítés..._ Francis a maga részéről úgy érezte, hogy megfogták, és kifacsarták belőle az összes életerőt, mint kimosott ruhából a vizet. Elképesztően energiaigényes és fárasztó volt egész délután faggatni ezt a makacs kis koboldlányt, és foggal-körömmel megküzdeni minden apró válaszért. Vetett egy lopott pillantást oldalra: Gilbert nem tűnt olyan kimerültnek – valószínűleg azért, mert a lány nem az ő pártfogoltja volt, és nem aggódta magát halálra miatta –, bár a szokásosnál mogorvább volt. Higgadtabb, nyugodtabb hangú, észérvekkel megindokolt kérdezősködése azonban több eredménnyel szolgált, mint a délutáni rámenős, erődemonstráló vallatás. Vagy talán csak Alice-nek könnyebb volt a hátukhoz beszélnie, miközben mindketten az utat figyelték? Esetleg ő is belefáradt a huzavonába? Ki tudja.

Gilbert minden ügyeskedése és időhúzása dacára azonban végül mégiscsak megérkeztek az ismerős, málló vakolatú bérház elé, és Alice hangja valahogy természetellenesen magasnak tűnt, ahogy a németet kalauzolta, hol húzódjon le. Amint megálltak, Francis nyomban kipattant, és már nyitotta is az ajtót a sápadt, alig észrevehetően remegő lánynak, hogy kisegítse a kocsiból.

– Minden rendben? – érdeklődött, szabad kezével finoman megérintve védence arcát.

Alice hisztérikus kis kacagással felprüszkölt.

– Nem – válaszolta keserűen. – Semmi nincs rendben. De nem számít.

Erősen megszorította felügyelőtisztje kezét, amelyet el sem engedett, miután kikászálódott az autóból; Francis pedig nagy meglepetésére visszaszorított, mintha csak arra biztatta volna, hogy nyugodtan merítsen belőle erőt, amíg össze nem szedi magát. Most, hogy Alice palástolatlanul hozzá fordult támogatásért, egyszeriben visszatért az ereje, hogy szükség esetén megvédhesse pártfogoltját.

– Gyere ide – dörmögte Francis, és magához vonta az aprócska lányt. – Nem lesz semmi baj.

A vékony kis ujjak belemarkoltak az egyenruhájába a mellkasán, ahogy a lány a karjaiba fészkelve magát hozzásimult, és a férfi úgy érezte, soha többé nem akarja elengedni. Alice olyan erősen felpiszkálta benne a védelmező ösztönt, hogy nagyon nehezére esett uralkodni magán és a problémájukra koncentrálni ahelyett, hogy visszatuszkolta volna a kocsiba, és elvitte volna valahova nagyon messzire, ahol nem bánthatja senki.

Miközben Francis egy lemondó sóhajjal eleresztette, Alice egy nagy, meleg kezet érzett a hátán, és felpillantva a melléjük lépő Gilbert vörös íriszeivel találta magát szemközt.

– Nem kell félni – mondta csendesen az albínó. – Itt vagyunk veled.

Ez volt az a pont, ahol Alice-nek nagyon össze kellett szorítania a száját, hogy ne sírja el magát. Mellette soha nem állt még így senki, mint ez a két marcona egyenruhás, pedig igencsak próbára tette a türelmüket a délután folyamán. És mégis, egy szó nélkül jöttek segíteni, hogy végre ne egyedül kelljen megküzdenie a családjával, a démonaival, az egyre megoldhatatlanabbnak tűnő problémáival.

Francis egyik karja még mindig a derekán pihent, és úgy festett, a férfinak nem is áll szándékában elengedni őt, nem mintha Alice tiltakozott volna. Gilbert lehunyorgott rá, szemében a szokott pimasz csillogás visszatérő árnyékával, arcán egy halvány, de bátorító mosollyal.

– Na, gyere – intett a fejével, és követte társa és a lány meginduló párosát a lepusztult bérház komor árkádjai alá.

Csak ő látta, hogy Francis szabad keze ellenőrzésképpen feltűnésmentesen végigsiklik a derékszíjára erősített szolgálati fegyveren és gumiboton.

* * *

A második emeletre érve Alice észrevehetően lelassított, és néhány méterre az ismerős, jobb napokat is látott ajtótól meg is torpant.

– Egészen biztosak vagytok benne, hogy ez jó ötlet? – tudakolta enyhén megremegő hangon, egyre kevésbé bírva uralkodni aggodalmán.

– Biztosak hát – morogta Francis, hűvösen méregetve a lakás ajtaját.

Alice szembefordult felügyelőtisztjével, és leplezetlen szorongással nézett fel az arcába. A közelgő konfrontáció rákényszerítette, hogy szóvá tegye a legnagyobb félelmét.

– Ha ez az egész félresiklik – kezdte tétovázva, nagyon halkan –, és kiraknak innen... ugye nem engeded, hogy állami gondozásba kerüljek?

A rendőr pillantása leírhatatlan volt. Valami mélyről jövő, kérlelhetetlen, ősi vadság lobbant a szemében, hogy Alice beleborzongott, és egyszerűen képtelen volt eltépni a tekintetét a férfiéről.

– Kizárt dolog – mordult fel nyers torokhangon Francis. Erőnek erejével kellett visszafognia a kikívánkozó vicsorgást, nehogy megijessze védencét. Az a keze, mely nem a lány derekán pihent, most felkúszott az arcára, és hüvelykujja nagyon gyengéden végigsimított a lila véraláfutáson. – Alice, ugye tudod, hogy ha bármi baj van, hozzám mindig jöhetsz? Komolyan. Az éjszaka közepén is, ha kell. De Gilbert vagy Ludwig is segít, vagy Elizaveta, vagy Berwald – bárki az őrsről, csak kérned kell. Érted?

Alice-nek nem volt hangja, csak nyelt egyet, és lesütött szemmel, remegő ajkakkal, arcát a rendőr tenyerébe simítva némán bólintott.

– Gyerünk, essünk túl rajta – biztatta Francis, és a vállánál fogva magával húzta a lányt az utolsó métereken az ajtóig.


	14. Chapter 14

Gilbert három erőteljes, határozott koppantására kisvártatva halk léptek zaja hangzott fel az ajtó túloldalán, és Alice érezte, ahogyan lehűl és szinte megszilárdul körülötte a levegő. Lopva felpillantott a két rendőr kifejezéstelenségbe merevedett arcára – valahol biztosan tanították nekik ezt a kifejezést, mert annyira egyformák voltak vele, mintha testvérek lettek volna. Távoliak, hivatalosak és ijesztőek lettek tőle. A lány nagy meglepetésére mégsem az ismerős, gyomorszorító félelem kerítette a hatalmába a láttukra, hanem épp ellenkezőleg, lehiggadt és kitisztult tőle a feje. A testvéreitől való irracionális rettegés is elmúlt, és mire az ajtó feltárult, és szembetalálták magukat Flynn dermesztő tekintetével, Alice-ben hűvös közöny vert gyökeret.

Elvégre két rendőr áll a háta mögött – mégis mi történhetne? Nincs mitől félnie, ha kirúgják is, Francis világossá tette, hogy nem engedi elkallódni. Kell ennél több?

Végre megértette, hogy nem kell egyedül megvívnia minden harcot. Hogy mondhat nemet, hogy nem csak sodródhat az eseményekkel, hanem igenis a kezébe veheti az irányítást. Hogy nem muszáj örökké csak menekülnie és titkolóznia. Hogy nem csalás segítséget kérnie, és hogy van, akire számíthat.

Úgy érezte, tömör, áthatolhatatlan fal feszül körülötte, amelyről lepattan minden sértés, minden fenyegetés, minden rosszindulat. Francis itt áll mögötte, olyan közel, hogy érzi a hátán a teste melegét. Szürreális volt a férfiból áradó hő és az őket oltalmazó páncélként körbeölelő hideg kisugárzása ellentéte. Nincs egyedül. Francis itt van vele – és most már mindörökké itt lesz, akkor is, ha egyszer majd elválnak az útjaik. Mindig ott lesz az emlékeiben, és elég lesz csak rágondolnia, hogy elöntse az a legyőzhetetlen, jeges nyugalom, amely fölé nem kerekedhet senki és semmi.

Flynn vékony szemöldöke finoman megrebbent húga és a rendőrök triumvirátusát látva, majd kissé félrebillentett fejjel végigmérve őket, alig észrevehetően biccentett egyet üvdözlésképpen. Szélesebbre nyitotta az ajtót, szavak nélkül beljebb invitálva Alice-t és díszkíséretét.

– Szép jó estét – köszönt könnyed, kifejezéstelen, de valahol a felszín alatt mégis enyhén fenyegető hangon Gilbert.

– Viszont. – Flynn állta a porosz tekintetét, s csak akkor szűkült össze egy kissé a szeme, amikor Alice-re nézett. – Kerüljenek beljebb.

– Köszönjük – biccentett kimérten Francis. Egyetlen szó volt, de az a hang és az a pillantás, ami kísérte... A baljóslatú üresség mögül fagyos megvetés árnyéka sejlett fel.

A frissen érkezettek Flynn kíséretében besorjáztak a konyhába, ahol vörös hajú férfi az asztalnak, a rendőrök pedig a pultnak dőltek. A hangulat cseppet sem enyhült, sőt, a felek néma erőösszemérésével csak egyre jegesedett. Alice csak onnan érezte, hogy egyelőre az egyenruhások vannak fölényben, hogy míg bátyja hétköznapi testtartása ellenére is a kelleténél némileg erősebben markolta meg az asztal szélét kétoldalt maga mellett, addig Francisék keze lazán nyugodott a pulton illetve a derékszíjukon.

A szokásosnál több pár láb zaja, illetve emellett a beszéd furcsa hiánya azonnal előcsalta a másik két nagyobb testvért is a nappaliból. Scott arca kifejezéstelen maradt, ám Gwendolynról lerítt az aggodalom és a balsejtelem, és a keze is kissé remegett, ahogyan behúzta maga mögött a szoba ajtaját. Odabentről az esti mese hangjai szűrődtek ki a tévéből.

– Jó estét – köszönt Scott, megtörve az egyre kínosabbá váló csendet. – Minek köszönhetjük a... szerencsét? – Csak egy leheletnyi gúny csendült ki a hangjából, mégis elég volt ahhoz, hogy még Gilbert tekintete is elsötétedjen.

– Gilbert Beilschmidt rendőr főhadnagy vagyok, a kollégámat, Francis Bonnefoy törzszászlóst talán már ismerik – kezdte hűvösen a német. – A látogatás apropója pedig nem más, mint hogy adódott némi problémánk a kiasszonnyal a napokban. Olyan probléma, amely túlmutat az eddigi kényszerű ismeretségünk témáján.

Flynn kissé oldalra billentett fejjel mérte végig az albínó tisztet.

– Maga kergette a metróaluljáróban a húgomat.

– Én bizony – hagyta rá közönyösen Gilbert. – Most pedig arra volnánk kíváncsiak, hogy mit keres Alice arcán ez a csinos kis véraláfutás, és milyen megfontolásból került oda.

– Nocsak, Alice _ezt_ nem mesélte el? – Flynn kérdéséből csöpögött a hideg szarkazmus.

– Képzelje, nem. – Francis üres arca és vészjóslóan lágy hangja olyan rémisztő volt, hogy Alice-nek beleborsódzott a háta. Megránduló arcából ítélve Gwen is így lehetett ezzel. – Képzelje, nem mesélt semmit. A metrós incidenssel kapcsolatban kérdeztük ki, mikor a közelharc-oktatónk kiszúrta a több rétegnyi smink alatt a lila foltot. Négyen faggattuk órákon keresztül a kishölgyet, mire rekonstruálni tudtuk, mi történt. Szóval?

– Aligha hiszem, hogy a családi nézeteltéréseink rendezéséhez bármi köze volna, törzszászlós.

– Nos, mivel kiskorú sérelmére elkövetett testi sértéssel próbálta rendezni azt a nézeteltérést, azt kell mondjam, van hozzá közünk – vette át a szót Gilbert. – Főleg annak fényében, hogy a kollégám Alice felügyelőtisztje.

A Kirkland-fivéreket szemlátomást nemigen hatotta meg a rendőrök számonkérése.

– Mondják csak – tette fel a kérdést a háttérből Scott –, nevelt-e már fel egyikőjük is akár egyetlen gyereket? Ráadásul úgy, hogy közben ő maga is félig gyerek volt még? Tartoztak-e úgy felelősséggel kiskorúakért nulla-huszonnégyben, hogy semmi eszköz nem volt a kezükben, amivel megfékezhették volna őket? Pláne egy lázadó tinit, aki rossz társaságba keveredett, és a huligán barátai mindenbe beleviszik?

– Alfreddel is elbeszélgetünk majd, ne aggódjon – vetette oda Francis. – Ami pedig a kérdését illeti, a társam lényegében saját maga nevelte az öccsét, jómagam pedig jelenleg is öt fiatalért vagyok felelős, akik közül egynek sincsen rendezett családi háttere. És eddig mindketten meg bírtuk úgy oldani, hogy nem kellett kezet emelnünk rájuk.

– Ennek felettébb örülök – válaszolt vérforraló közönnyel Flynn. – Felteszem, egyikük sem került az anyagi és idegi csőd közelébe az általa nevelt gyerekek miatt.

Francis és Gilbert összenéztek. A férfi nyilván nem ebben az értelemben gondolta, amit mondott, de ha tudná, hogy Gilnek otthon Kelet-Németországban min kellett keresztülmennie, hogy megoldja az öccse és saját maga napi megélhetését, és hogy Elizaveta, a magyar kislány a Balaton mellől, aki a szomszédjuk volt, mert az apja vendégmunkásként kint dolgozott, egy szó nélkül hozzájuk csapódott és főzött rájuk, mielőtt Gilbert szörnyű konyhai ügyetlenkedése következtében mindketten éhen vesztek volna... Hogy a helyi szerzetesrend segítsége nélkül még így sem boldogultak volna, és végül ők szereztek helyet a katonai középiskolában előbb Gilnek, aztán Ludwignak is, mikor nagyobbak lettek, hogy valahogy elrendezzék a jövőjüket. Francisnak meg „csupán" a saját depressziós anyja és szerencsejáték-függő apja nehezítette meg az életét, de ez utóbbiak szinte már szóra sem voltak érdemesek. Szóval az anyagi meg az idegi csőd, ha más okból is, de nem volt ismeretlen számukra.

Mielőtt azonban akár egyikük is válaszolhatott volna a Kirkland-család fejének, a nappali ajtaja kinyílt, és Peter bukkant fel mögötte – a benti háttérzajból ítélve véget ért a tévében az esti mese.

A rendőrök láttán a kisfiú olyan viharos gyorsasággal sápadt el, hogy Alice ösztönösen felé akart mozdulni, hogy elkapja, ha összeesik. Ám kisöccsének esze ágában nem volt elájulni: amint túlesett az első sokkon, rögtön oda akart rohanni Alice-hez, ám Gwendolyn elkapta a grabancát.

– Ne vigyék el Alice-t – rimánkodott Peter magasba csukló hangon a rendőröknek, miközben igyekezett kiszabadítani magát nővére markából. – Nem csinált semmi rosszat!

– Peter, nyugi! – hajolt le hozzá Gwen. – Nem azért...

– Az egész az én hibám volt – sírta el magát a kisfiú.

– Ne beszélj butaságokat, Peter – intette le Gwen. – Már hogy lett volna a te hibád?

– Igenis az volt – erősködött Peter. – Alice haza akart jönni rögtön, én akartam Alfie-ékkal elmenni hintázni! Nem fogadtam szót neki, pedig Alfie-val is veszekedett, hogy hagyjon békén minket... – A kisfiú szipogva elmázolta az arcát a könnyeket.

Kínos csend állt be.

– Akkor sem a te hibád – jelentette ki végül Scott. – Nem te mondtad Alice-nek, hogy fusson el a rendőrök elől.

– Jó is, hogy említi, a ma délutáni kikérdezés alkalmával erre is kitértünk – vette vissza a szót Gilbert. – Így derült szép lassan fény arra, hogy a kisasszony a lecsukástól sem fél annyira, mint a saját testvéreitől. Ez pedig, ha engem kérdeznek, valahogy nincs rendjén.

– És az rendjén van maga szerint, hogy a _kisasszony_ napi rendszerességel sodorja saját magát és a környezetét illegális és/vagy életveszélyes helyzetekbe? – vágott vissza Flynn. – Hogy nem bír eleget tenni néhány egyszerű és normális ember számára viszonylag könnyen betartható szabálynak? Hogy képtelen értelmesen és felelősen viselkedni bármilyen szituációban?

– Elfelejti, hogy akármennyire igyekszik is a húga megfelelni az elvárásoknak, nagyon sok minden nem rajta múlik – mutatott rá Francis. – Arról nem is beszélve, hogy stressz és félelem hatása alatt az ember nem mindig képes racionális döntést hozni.

– Lehetséges – hagyta rá Flynn. – Csak tudja, törzszászlós, egyáltalán nem érezzük, hogy Alice egy kicsit is igyekezne.

– Az elég szomorú – vetette oda Francis. – Mert ezek szerint én jobban ismerem a húgát, mint az egész családja együttvéve. – Ellökte magát a konyhapulttól indulófélben, társa pedig követte a példáját. – Mindenesetre legközelebb előbb talán kérdezzenek, mielőtt kezet emelnének valakire, mert könnyen kiderülhet – mint ahogy most is –, hogy nem az illető volt az egyedüli felelős. És elég nehéz úgy végeznem a munkámat, hogy a pártfogoltam meggondolatlanságokat csinál, meg elhallgat dolgokat, mert retteg a családjától.

Flynn fél szemöldöke finoman megemelkedett.

– Mégis mi gondolnak, Alice mennyire hajlandó mesélni itthon, ha a saját bevallásuk szerint önök is négyen vallatták több órán keresztül, mire néhány mondatot ki tudtak húzni belőle? – érdeklődött udvariasan.

Francis visszafordult felé, rémisztően kifejezéstelen arccal.

– Hadd fogalmazzak egyértelműbben: oldják meg a kommunikációt, de sürgősen, mert ha még egy alkalommal bántalmazásról értesülök, nem fogok szemet hunyni fölötte, hivatalból eljárást indítok családon belüli erőszak miatt. – Hidegen örvénylő kék tekintete villámokat szórt. – Most is kizárólag Alice kérésére nem tettem meg. Csak hogy tudja: ha rajtam múlt volna, előzetesben töltené az éjszakát. Úgyhogy úgy vigyázzon magára.

Azzal a szőke férfi ezzel a végszóval és egy utolsó vérfagyasztó pillantással hátat fordított Kirklandéknek. Gilbertnek sem volt több hozzáfűznivalója, így követte a társát – ám annak még épp tanúja volt, hogy Scott egy kulcscsomót dob a húgának. Alice röptében elkapta, és a bejárati ajtó kulcsát keresgélve kocogott utánuk az előszobába.

– Miért nem a sajátoddal engedsz ki minket? – tudakolta az albínó, miután becsukódott mögöttük a konyha ajtaja.

– Mert azt elvették – rántott vállat Alice, figyelmét a kulcslyuknak szentelve.

– Nincs kulcsod? – rökönyödött meg Gilbert.

– Nincs. De igazán ez a legkevesebb, kisebb bajom is nagyobb ennél – legyintett Alice. – Gwen úgyis itthon van, mire hazaérek.

– És még csodálkoztál, hogy az alapvető szükségletek megvonásáról kérdeztelek... – Francis hitetlenkedve csóválta a fejét.

– Nyugi már, minden más van – csitította a lány. – Kaja, ruha, víz, villany... meg vécépapír, tíz kocka jár naponta mindenkinek – tette hozzá vigyorra húzódó szájjal, mikor Gilbert horkantva felröhögött.

– Ennyi a segg-fejadag? – intett felével a konyha felé, és úgy fuldokolt az elfojtott nevetéstől, mint egy kehes ló.

– Örülök, hogy humorodnál vagy – vetett társára egy blazírt oldalpillantást Francis, de nem tudta megállni, neki is megrándult az ajka.

– Valami jó is legyen már ebben a napban. – Alice Gilbertre kacsintott, mire a porosz vigyorogva összeborzolta a haját. Ő már fel se vette. – Köszönöm, hogy elkísértetek.

– Szóra sem érdemes, ez a dolgunk. – Francis is kinyúlt felé, hogy megcirógassa az arcát. – És ha bármikor bármi gond van, azonnal szólj. Rendben?

– Rendben – bólintott Alice, belesimítva a mozdulattal a fejét a férfi tenyerébe. Francis lágy tekintete nem eresztette az övét, és egyikük sem sietett elhúzódni a másik érintésétől. Gilbert ezúttal szerencsére moderálta magát, és a szemközti falat kémlelve türelmesen kivárta bensőséges búcsúzkodásukat.

Végül Alice sütötte le a szemét, felügyelőtisztje keze pedig lehullott az arcáról. Csak suttogásra futotta a hangjából, ahogyan elköszönt a rendőröktől, és miután bezárta mögöttük az ajtót, nekivetette a hátát, és lecsúszott a tövébe.

Most tört ki belőle az egész napos feszültség, minden tagját egyszerre vette elő a reszketés. Gyorsan letette Scott kulcscsomóját, mielőtt csilingelni kezdett volna a kezében. Mivel odabentről nem hallatszott mozgás, engedélyezett magának egy perc pihenőt, hogy összeszedje magát.

Mire letelt az idő, többé-kevésbé sikerült magára öltenie szokott egykedvűségét, és magát megrázva visszatért a konyhába. Gwen azóta visszaterelte Petert a szobába, Scott és Flynn azonban pontosan olyan pozitúrában maradtak, ahogyan öt perccel ezelőtt hagyta őket. Egyikük sem szólalt meg, csak nézték a szokásos metsző tekintetükkel. Alice minden ceremónia nélkül ugyanígy visszabámult rájuk – a márkavédett Kirkland-pillantás első fokozata, igen, ő is tud így nézni. Nagy cucc.

Scott egy szó nélkül kinyújtotta a kezét, húga pedig, értve a mozdulatból, visszadobta neki a kulcsot. Bátyja a zsebébe csúsztatta, és mielőtt Alice bement volna a szobájába, félvállról odavetette neki:

– A szabályok továbbra is állnak, hugica.

* * *

– Hát... egyezzünk ki abban, hogy ez egy erős döntetlen volt – törte meg a csendet Gilbert, miután mindketten beszálltak a kis járőrkocsiba, és percek óta mégsem bírták rávenni magukat az indulásra. – Tény, hogy volt igazság a vörös fickó nézőpontjában is, de amilyen flegmán előadta... Hú, nagyon viszketett tőle a tenyerem.

– Elszúrtam – dörmögte maga elé Francis. – Csak nem bírtam magammal, pedig nem akartam fenyegetőzni.

– Ne rágd magad ezen... – Gilbert indított. – Semmi olyat nem mondtál, amit nem kellett hallaniuk.

– Szerinted piszkálni fogják? – kérdezte tétován Francis. Képtelen volt elrejteni aggodalmát.

– Nem hinném – felelt lassan, megfontoltan Gilbert, miközben óvatosan kikanyarodott az útra. – Akkor sem tartottam volna valószínűnek, ha csak simán letoljuk őket, de így, hogy a kissrác is bemártotta magát, meg az amerikai kölyköt is, ott volt az orruk előtt a bizonyíték, hogy nem minden az, aminek látszik, és hogy marhára nem tévedhetetlenek.

Francis vett egy nagy levegőt, és hangosan kifújta.

– Csak engem fárasztott le ennyire ez az egész? – nyögött fel.

– Megéreztem én is – morgott az albínó. – Ilyen gyászhuszárokkal egy fedél alatt... Nem tudom úgy igazán hibáztatni a csajszit, amiért próbálta ezzel-azzal feldobni kicsit az életét.

– Az a csoda, hogy a kiskölyök még nem depressziós – jegyezte meg keresetlenül nyíltan Francis.

Gilbert felhorkantott.

– Tudod, kivel kéne összeereszteni őket? Berwalddal. Kíváncsi lennék, melyikük ugrasztaná ki előbb a gatyájából a másikat a nézésével. Legközelebb elhozzuk őt is, mit szólsz?

Társa lövellt felé egy sötét pillantást.

– Mindannyiunk lelki békéje érdekében reménykedj, hogy nem lesz legközelebb.

* * *

Miután a rendőrök elmentek, és Alice is elvonult a kuckójába, Scott és Flynn még jó darabig csak álltak mozdulatlanul, és némán meredtek az előszoba felé. Aztán Scott ellökte magát a faltól, és a bátyja mellé sétálva ő is nekidőlt combjával az asztalnak.

– Az a szőke zsaru nagyon védte Alice-t – szólalt meg hosszas hallgatás után Flynn. – Vajon mitől ilyen biztos a dolgában? És az albínó is... Látnod kellett volna, milyen dühös volt tegnap, mikor a hugi meglógott előle. Ehhez képest most úgy nézett ki, mintha legszívesebben keresztben lenyelt volna minket.

– Elég rendesen az ujja köré csavarta mindkettőt – értett egyet mogorván Scott. – Kíváncsi lennék, mivel.

Flynn felnézett az öccse hangjából kicsendülő maró gúnyra.

– Gondolod, hogy... összeszűrte a levet valamelyikkel? – hitetlenkedett.

– Merem remélni, hogy nem – morogta Scott. – De a felügyelőtisztjét illetően nem vagyok meggyőzve afelől, hogy ne lenne köztük semmi.

– Alice-nek ennél azért csak több esze van. Vagy ha neki nem is, akkor a zsarujának. – Flynn még mindig erősen kételkedett.

– Biztos vagy te ebben? – vonta fel a szemöldökét borúsan Scott. – Alice remekül el tudja játszani a félreértett, megmentésre szoruló szende kislányt, az a srác meg elég fiatal. Nem is igazán arra gondolok, hogy bedőlne a trükknek, inkább hogy... nincs ellenére a felhívás a keringőre.

Flynn megcsóválta a fejét.

– Ez azért akkor is elég meredek lenne.

– Tény – bólintott rá Scott. – És egészen addig eszembe sem ötlött ez, amíg a fickó próbált higgadt maradni. De aztán az az utolsó mondata, meg a tekintete... Komolyan, mintha a szeretőjét védené.

– Te, Alice nem azzal az amerikai kölyökkel jár még mindig? – töprengett el Flynn. Szemlátomást képtelen volt bármennyi esélyt tulajdonítani öccse gyanújának. – Azért egyszerre két pasit csak nem szédít.

– Ezt Gwen tudja jobban, de ha jól hallottam, szétmentek egy pár hete. – Scott megvakarta a fejét. – Nem sokkal azelőtt, hogy ehhez a csókához kerültek volna. Vele meg napi rendszerességgel találkozik, ráadásul nem is tudom, hányszor hozta hazáig kocsival a fakabát, amikor a kapitányság csak három metrómegállóra van tőlünk. Meg különben is, állítólag a lányok buknak az egyenruhára...

Flynn önkéntelenül is elfintorodott.

– Hagyjuk ezt – dörmögte. – Inkább menjünk, és faggassuk ki Petert a tegnapról. Hátha belőle többet ki tudunk szedni, és kiderül, hogy is volt pontosan ez az egész.

– Jó ötlet.

Kisöccsük a nappaliban szipogott még mindig, Gwendolyn szoknyájához bújva. Scott leguggolt elé, és megsimogatta az arcát.

– Hé, öcskös – szólította meg kedvesen. – Alice nem nagyon akarta elmesélni, mi történt tegnap. Nekünk meg fontos lenne, hogy tudjuk. Tényleg nem az ő hibája volt?

– Tényleg – bólintott Peter, az öklével törölgetve a szemét. – De Alice azt mondta, nem mondhatom el senkinek, még Gwennek sem.

– Szívem, már úgyis hallottuk a nagyját – győzködte Gwen. – Most már csak arra lennénk kíváncsiak, hogy ha nem Alice volt a ludas, akkor ki. Egyikőtöket sem fogjuk még egyszer leszidni.

Peter bizalmatlanul méregette egy darabig a testvéreit.

– Amikor kijöttünk az oviból, akkor találkoztunk Alfie-val meg Mattie-vel – kezdett bele végül habozva. – Alice nagyon mérges volt Alfie-ra, mert valami butaságot csinált az iskolában. Kiabált is, de ő nem törődött vele. Mattie is próbálta elhívni, rá sem hallgatott. Kitalálta, hogy menjünk el a parkba hintázni. Alice meg akarta tiltani nekem, azt mondta, hogy egyenesen haza kell jönnünk, de Alfie nem figyelt rá, én meg annyira szerettem volna hintázni egyet. Nem fogadtam szót... Alice hiába veszekedett velünk, csak elmentünk a parkba. Azt mondta, hogy öt percet játszhatunk, aztán megyünk, és tényleg mentünk is volna már, amikor jöttek azok a gonosz fiúk, meg a nagylány. Engem ő kapott el, hiába próbált védeni Alice, őt meg egy másik fiú fogta le. Alfie-t meg Mattie-t bántották is, és a nagylánynál volt egy óriási kés, azzal akarták összevagdosni Alt. Akkor nagyon megijedtem, és elfutottam, Alice meg utánam. Nem néztem szét az úton, és majdnem elütött minket a rendőrautó. Alice elrántott előle, aztán meg leszaladtunk a metróhoz, hogy ne kaphassanak el. Lecsúsztunk a korláton, mert másképp utolért volna minket a rendőrbácsi. Aztán mikor leszálltunk és hazajöttünk, Alice megígértette velem, hogy nem mondom el senkinek, mert akkor elvinnének a rendőrök másik családhoz vagy árvaházba, őt meg becsuknák a börtönbe. De én nem tudtam, hogy Flynn amúgy is meglátott minket, meg azt se, hogy a piros szemű rendőrbácsi ismeri Alice-t. Én eddig csak a szőkével találkoztam, ő meg nem volt ott.

– Értem – biccentett Scott. – Köszönöm, hogy elmondtad.

– Ne bántsátok többet Alice-t – kérte ismét sírásra görbülő szájjal a kisfiú. – Erről most tényleg nem ő tehet.

– Tudom, öcskös – cirógatta meg Scott az arcát. – Ne félj, nem fog kikapni. Másnak ne mesélj erről, akkor egyikőtöket sem fog elvinni senki sehova. Nyugodj meg.

– Gyere, Peter, menjünk ki uzsonnázni – hívta Gwen, mielőtt még egyszer eltörhetett volna a mécses, és kiterelgette a kisfiút a szobából, egyedül hagyva két bátyját.

A fivérek egy emberként sóhajtottak egy nagyot.

– Egészen úgy hangzik, mintha Alice ezúttal komolyan próbálkozott volna – jegyezte meg Flynn. – Lehet, hogy a felügyelőtisztjének igaza volt?

– Ha igen, akkor nekünk miért nem mesélte el ezt így? – értetlenkedett Scott.

– Hát... nem igazán volt rá lehetősége, tekintve, hogy egy irtózatos pofonnal indítottam a kérdezősködést – húzta el a száját a másik. – Utána meg, gondolom, úgy volt vele, hogy mondhat akármit, úgysem hisszük el.

– Vajon hogy tudnánk rávenni, hogy használja időnként a fejét? – Scott frusztrálta fújt egy nagyot. – Ha tényleg nem ő a hibás, annyi józanság csak kell, hogy legyen benne, hogy legalább kivonja magát a balhékból...

– Nem tudom. – Flynn lemondón csóválta a fejét, majd ökölbe szoruló kézzel, sötéten hozzátette: – Annyi viszont biztos, hogy ha összefutok valamikor azzal a jenki kölyökkel, hát nem teszi zsebre, amit tőlem kap.


End file.
